J'ai foi en toi
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: Courant saison 6. Aprés le sort effectué par Willow dans Tabula Rasa, Tara décide de s'éloigner du scooby gang pour essayer de se reconstruire... Ses pas la mèneront à LA...
1. Prologue : Tabula Rasa

_Cette histoire se déroule lors de la saison 6 et commence à l'instant où Tabula Rasa se termine..._

_Tara décide de s'éloigner du scooby gang pour tenter de se reconstruire..._

**Prologue : Tabula Rasa**

C'était le dernier. Tara déposa son dernier paquet avec ses autres affaires devant la maison de Revello Drive et se tourna vers la porte ouverte, regardant l'intérieur de la maison qui avait été un peu la sienne pendant tous ces mois et qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le cœur dévasté. Son regard parcourut l'escalier à la recherche de la silhouette de Dawn. L'adolescente était en haut des marches et la regardait. Quand elle vit le regard de Tara se poser sur elle, Dawn se retourna et disparut de la vue de Tara sans un signe pour elle. Le cœur de Tara se serra et elle dut lutter pour contenir de nouvelles larmes. Elle regarda de nouveau son sac et ses deux petits cartons qui tronaient à ses pieds, contenant là toute sa vie. Ou du moins tout ce qu'il en restait.

Tara se tourna de nouveau vers la maison et vers l'escalier. Dawn n'avait pas reparru et elle pouvait sentir que Willow n'avait pas bougé de la salle de bains dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée depuis leur retour de la magic box. Une seconde, une toute petite seconde, l'envie, le besoin de courir en haut, d'ouvrir cette porte, de prendre la rouquine dans ses bras et de tout lui pardonner, envahit Tara. Mais la seconde suivante, elle revit le cristal brisé sur le sol des égouts. Elle revit le livre et le paragraphe sur la lethe' bramble. Et son cœur se serra si violemment dans sa poitrine qu'elle dut se soutenir contre l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

« Tu es prête ? »

La voix de Xander la ramena à la réalité. Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle, l'air grave et triste. Tara se demandait si il compatissait à sa propre douleur ou si il lui en voulait de faire souffrir Willow. La sorcière était trop prisonnière de ses propres émotions pour comprendre celles des autres.

Elle hocha timidement la tête et Xander emporta les deux cartons vers sa voiture, garé devant la maison.

« Tu as besoin d'une minute ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, désignant l'intérieur de la maison.

Tara la regarda de nouveau. Dawn ne se montrait toujours pas et elle sut que ce serait une erreur d'essayer de lui parler. Elle secoua la tête et ramassa son sac, prête à suivre Xander.

Le jeune homme entassa les deux cartons sur la banquette arrière et Tara y ajouta son sac. Puis elle monta sur le siège passager et Xander se mit au volant.

Il démarra et la voiture s'éloigna rapidement de la maison des Summers, emportant définitivement Tara trop loin de chez elle.

« Tu es sure de ce que tu fais ? » demanda Xander après un silence.

Il essayait de demander cela d'une voix neutre mais Tara y sentit une pointe d'amertume. Elle ne releva pas et confirma de la tête.

« Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir venir quelques temps chez nous ? » demanda de nouveau Xander, d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

De nouveau, Tara secoua la tête.

« C'est très gentil à vous mais… je crois que je préfère être seule. »

« Anya a beaucoup insisté » reprit Xander. « Elle voudra sans doute me tuer pour ne pas avoir réussi à te convaincre. »

Il essayait de plaisanter mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« C'est vraiment gentil Xander mais j'ai besoin d'être seule. Vraiment. »

Le charpentier hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien pendant quelques minutes.

« Anya n'est pas venue parce qu'elle n'aime pas les adieux » dit-il finalement. « Elle a dit que ce serait probablement triste »

Tara ne répondit rien. C'était triste. Effectivement.

Le reste de la route jusqu'à un petit motel du centre ville se fit en silence. La rue était presque déserte et Xander n'eut aucun mal à se garer devant l'hôtel. Il sortit de la voiture et vint à la porte arrière droite que Tara avait déjà ouverte pour l'aider à prendre ses affaires. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les attraper, il arrêta son geste et la força à le regarder.

« Tara, es-tu sure ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau. « Aucun de nous n'aime te savoir seule ici. Tu pourrais venir chez nous »

Tara lui offrit un pale sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Xander, ce n'est que pour un jour ou deux. Le temps que l'on m'attribue une nouvelle chambre universitaire. Ce ne sera pas difficile, les chambres libres ne manquent pas par ici. »

« Ouais »

Nouveau silence. Xander ne lachait toujours pas Tara.

« Tu es sure ? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête dans un geste qu'elle voulut ferme.

« Certaine. »

Xander la lacha et tous deux rassemblèrent les maigres affaires de Tara avant de les porter à l'intérieur.

Dans le hall, Tara récupéra la clé de la chambre qu'elle avait réservé un peu plus tôt par téléphone et Xander y monta ses bagages.

Il ne s'attarda pas. Il embrassa Tara rapidement et redévala rapidement l'escalier, souhaitant retourner le plus vite possible à la maison Summers offrir le peu de réconfort qu'il pourrait à sa meilleure amie.

Et Tara se retrouva seule. Elle qui avait toujours été seule avant sa rencontre avec Willow à peine deux ans plus tôt, il lui était étrange de se retrouver seule de nouveau. Elle n'était plus habituée à cette solitude qui avait été sa seule compagne pendant si longtemps. Et les circonstances de cette nouvelle solitude n'étaient que trop douloureuses.

Simplement l'évoquer dans un coin de sa tête ramena les larmes, alors qu'elle croyait ne plus pouvoir pleurer. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Willow avait joué avec ses souvenirs, Willow avait manipulé son esprit pour la contrôler.

Tara ne put réprimer un gémissement à cette idée alors qu'affluaient dans son esprit embrumé les souvenirs de temps plus heureux. Willow qui riait, Willow qui l'aimait, la respectait. Willow qui l'avait faite grandir, sortir d'elle-même pour devenir une femme. Willow qui lui avait fait gouter au bonheur, elle qui croyait ne jamais y avoir droit.

Elle avait parfois tremblé en pensant que tout cela était trop beau pour durer. Et ça n'avait pas duré.

Peut-être que finalement, son père avait raison. L'amour, la lumière, le bonheur, tout ça n'était pas pour Tara.


	2. Quitter Sunnydale, quitter Willow

**Chapitre 1 : Quitter Sunnydale, quitter Willow**

Obtenir une chambre universitaire n'avait pas été si facile qu'elle l'avait prévu. Les démons étaient probablement en vacances, pensa Tara alors qu'elle se dirigeait pour la x-ième fois vers le bureau des admissions.  
Plus de dix jours après son départ de chez les Summers, Tara était toujours à l'hôtel. Elle en avait changé et opté pour un autre, plus loin du centre et beaucoup moins cher, ses maigres moyens ne lui permettant pas de s'offrir mieux.  
L'endroit était miteux et on ne pouvait moins accueillant. Tara n'était jamais tranquille quand elle rentrait vers son nouveau chez elle. Mais au moins, elle avait un toit et elle ne doutait pas que la situation dans le dortoir ne tarderait pas à se débloquer.  
Xander et Anya avaient de nouveau lourdement insisté pour l'héberger lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle changeait d'hôtel. Ils étaient les seuls depuis son départ à être venus prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Tara savait que Willow ne viendrait pas et c'était préférable ainsi. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer voir Buffy ou Dawn passer la voir. Mais aucune ne s'était montrée. Dawn refusait toujours de lui parler et elle se demandait si Buffy, du fond du monde dans lequel elle vivait, avait seulement remarqué son départ.

Le bureau des affaires sociales de l'université était quasiment vide et une femme sans âge, assise derrière un bureau et plongée dans sa lecture ne remarqua pas son entrée. Tara s'assit discrètement sur une chaise prévue pour l'attente. Elle y resta quelques instants sans bouger et voyant que la femme ne la remarquait pas, elle se déplaça sur sa chaise juste assez pour que celle-ci racle le sol carrelé. La femme leva les yeux et regarda Tara qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher.  
Tara obéït et répéta sa demande d'attribution de chambre pour la dixième fois en dix jours.

« Toujours rien de libre ? » demanda-t-elle déçue alors que la femme lui annonçait la nouvelle.

Elle secoua la tête après avoir reconsulté la liste sur son ordinateur.

« Désolée mademoiselle. Je sais qu'habituellement les attributions sont plus faciles mais en ce moment, plusieurs hall sont en réfection alors il y a moins de chambres » expliqua-t-elle.

Devant l'air désolé de Tara, elle regarda de nouveau sa liste.

« J'ai un étudiant étranger qui part dans un mois et demi »

« Un mois et demi ! » s'écria Tara.

« Je n'ai rien de mieux. Mais vous êtes sur la liste d'attente, si quelque chose se libère, on vous préviendra. »

« Combien de personnes avant moi sur la liste ? » interrogea Tara.

De nouveau, la femme consulta son ordinateur et grimaça.

« Une bonne dizaine. »

La femme ne trouva rien de plus à ajouter et Tara non plus. Elle décida donc de prendre congé.

« Et bien merci. Bonne journée »

Tara se retrouva de nouveau dehors, plus déprimée encore que lorsqu'elle était entrée dix minutes plus tôt.  
Elle allait donc reprendre le chemin de son hôtel crasseux lorsqu'une voix connue l'interpella timidement par derrière.

« Tara… »

La sorcière se retourna vivement pour faire face à Dawn à qui elle adressa un franc sourire. L'adolescente se tenait timidement à quelques mètres d'elle, l'air visiblement embarrassé.

« Dawn ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! »

Le plaisir évident sur le visage de Tara sembla convaincre Dawn qui franchit les derniers mètres entre elles pour se jeter dans ses bras. Tara l'accueillit avec sincérité.

« Je suis venue pour te faire des excuses » dit finalement Dawn en baissant la tête sur ses chaussures. « Pour l'autre jour »

Tara lui sourit de nouveau et la serra de nouveau contre elle.

« Ce n'est rien, Dawnie. Je comprends »

Dawn ne répondit pas et se contenta de profiter de la tendresse offerte et de la joie évidente que sa venue procurait à Tara.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller… au cinéma ? » proposa Dawn, l'air plein d'espoir.

Tara hocha la tête.

« Ca me semble une excellente idée »

Dawn lui sourit brillamment.

« Super ! Tu n'avais rien de prévu au moins ? »

Tara secoua la tête et se força à réprimer le sourire à la fois triste et ironique qui lui venait aux lèvres.

« Non, rien de prévu » dit-elle simplement.

La sorcière et l'adolescente se mirent en route et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. Le temps d'atteindre la salle de cinéma, elles arrivèrent juste à temps pour la séance du film choisi par Dawn. L'adolescente ne résista pas à l'attrait d'un pot de pop corn que Tara lui laissa quasiment dévorer à elle seule.  
Lorsque le film fut fini et les deux amies dehors de nouveau, Dawn sut qu'elle ne voulait pas encore rentrer et se séparer de la blonde. Elle proposa donc un milkshake que Tara fut heureuse d'accepter et se fit une joie de lui offrir malgré ses faibles moyens. Elles restèrent un moment, attablées à un café, à discuter tranquillement .Dawn parla un peu du collège et interrogea Tara sur l'avancée de ses démarches pour obtenir une chambre universitaire. Elle essaya de la convaincre d'accepter d'aller vivre avec Xander et Anya mais renonça rapidement devant la fermeté dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. La conversation finit par arriver sur Willow et chacune tenta de défendre sa position. Tara voulut rassurer Dawn sur les sentiments que chacune des deux sorcières entretenaient à son égard et Dawn se fit l'avocat de Willow, assurant Tara que la rouquine allait mieux et faisait des efforts avec la magie, interrogeant Tara sur ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'enfin Dawn fut venue à bout de son milk-shake géant, Tara décida de la raccompagner jusqu'à la résidence Summers, malgré son angoisse d'y voir Willow. Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent le 1630 Revello Drive, la maison était déserte. Ni Buffy, ni Willow n'étaient rentrées malgré l'heure tardive. Tara décida d'attendre avec Dawn que l'une ou l'autre ne rentre avant d'elle-même rentrer chez elle. Elle n'était pas très rassurée à l'idée de devoir retraverser une partie de la ville seule de nuit, mais l'idée de laisser Dawn seule lui plaisait encore moins. Aussi, toutes les deux s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé dans l'attente du retour des résidentes. Mais les heures passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne se montre et Dawn et Tara finirent par s'endormir sur le sofa.

Ce fut le jour qui les réveilla. Et toutes les deux constatèrent avec surprise que ni Buffy, ni Willow n'étaient rentrées de la nuit. Tara sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'angoisse à ce constat et ne put empêcher une petite voix de hurler dans sa tête que quelque chose était peut-être arrivé à l'une des deux ou peut-être même aux deux. Willow ne découchait jamais. JAMAIS.  
Mais Tara se força à garder bonne composition pour ne pas affoler Dawn et entreprit de se mettre aux fourneaux et de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour l'adolescente comme elle avait eu si souvent l'habitude de le faire.

Danw venait de reparaître dans la cuisine et allait attaquer son repas du matin lorsque la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et que la voix de Willow fit tressaillir Tara depuis la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux bout des orteils. Elle se retourna pour voir la sorcière pénétrer dans la pièce, accompagnée d'une jeune femme blonde que Tara n'avait jamais vu.  
Il lui fallut déployer plus d'énergie et de volonté qu'elle n'avait jamais cru en posséder, pour empêcher son cœur de bondir hors de sa poitrine ou ses jambes de céder sous elle à cette vue.  
La douleur qu'elle ressentit fut si intense que Tara crut un instant qu'on l'avait réellement frappée.  
Elle entendit à peine les bafouillements de Willow expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'Amy le rat. Elle prétexta n'importe quoi pour partir le plus vite possible, alors qu'Amy ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons et étayer ses pires craintes sur les abus de magie noire dont Willow se rendait coupable.  
Lorsque Willow lui parla des affaires qu'il lui restait à venir chercher, Tara indiqua qu'elle reviendrait plus tard, sans savoir comment elle avait réussi à formuler une phrase compréhensible. Elle s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle le put, incapable de contenir plus longtemps l'émotion qui montait en elle. Arrivée dans la rue, les larmes coulaient déjà abondamment sur son visage fatigué. Elle pleura tout en courrant sur la route qui la ramenait à son hôtel. Et une fois arrivée, elle se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer plus encore. Des larmes silencieuses comme son enfance lui avait tant appris a en pleurer. Elle ne trouva pas le courage de sortir de sa chambre pour aller a l'université. Elle décida de s'installer plus confortablement dans son lit et finit par s'y endormir et par sombrer dans un sommeil peuple de cauchemars ou Willow n'avait plus rien de Willow.

Lorsque Tara s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle pensa un instant que la douleur consécutive au coup de poignard reçu la veille allait s'estomper alors que le jour avancerait.  
Mais il n'en fut rien.  
Bien au contraire, Tara sentit le poids de sa misérable vie s'alourdir sur ses épaules alors que les heures passaient, toutes plus désespérantes les unes que les autres et qu'a aucun moment, elle n'aperçut Willow dans les couloirs de la fac.  
Malgré la souffrance qu'elle savait que lui causerait de voir la rouquine, Tara n'avait pu s'empêcher de roder discrètement autour des amphis dans lesquels la sorcière devait avoir cours. Et ne pas la voir du tout avait finalement été pire que si Tara l'avait vu, seule ou avec une autre.

Ce fut donc un nouveau poids sur le cœur et de nouvelles larmes au coin des yeux, que la sorcière blonde quitta l'université à la nuit tombée après son dernier cours. Elle traversa l'université d'un pas rapide, atteignit le centre ville et se retrouva après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche supplémentaires dans le dernier quartier qu'il lui restait à traverser avant de rejoindre l'hôtel ou elle logeait.  
Profondément enfoncée dans ses pensées, Tara ne vit pas une silhouette surgir de sa droite et se planter brutalement en travers de son chemin. La jeune femme sursauta violemment alors qu'elle heurtait presque le nouveau venu. Tara releva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait la et une angoisse indicible la saisit alors que son instinct lui disait que deux autres hommes arrivaient derrière elle. Elle espéra une seconde que ce trio serait amical mais se rappela rapidement que l'on était à Sunnydale où aucune rencontre nocturne n'était amicale.  
Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, a la recherche d'une échappatoire si la situation tournait mal, et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir trouve une habitation plus près de l'université.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Le ton narquois de l'homme grand et fort qui se tenait devant elle, lui confirma que cette rencontre n'aurait rien de sympathique.

« On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était dangereux de se promener seule la nuit ? »

La sorcière observa son interlocuteur, cherchant à savoir s'il était humain ou vampire, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui serait préférable et tenta désespérément de calmer son angoisse suffisamment pour que lui revienne un sort quelconque qui lui permettrait de se sortir de la.

« Alors les gars, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Tara se retourna partiellement, en prenant bien garde de ne pas complètement tourner le dos au premier homme et constata, comme elle l'avait devine, que deux autres hommes venaient de surgir des ténèbres derrière elle.

« Ca me va » répondit l'un d'eux.

« Qui y va en premier ? » demanda l'autre.

L'angoisse qui avait saisi Tara un peu plus tôt se transforma en panique a ces mots et elle ouvrit la bouche pour sortir la première incantation qui lui viendrait. Mais du chaos qu'était déjà son esprit avant cette rencontre, rien de cohérent ne se dégagea et Tara sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle alors qu'un bras puissant l'attirait vers l'avant. Elle vit alors le visage de son agresseur se transformer et obtint ainsi sa réponse : vampires.  
Tara ferma les yeux et maudit intérieurement sa nervosité qui l'empêchait de se défendre. Elle sentit les crocs du vampire s'enfoncer dans son cou et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Et aussi soudainement que les crocs étaient venus, elle les sentit s'arracher de sa peau et la poigne de fer la relâcher brutalement. Tara s'affaissa violemment sur le mur derrière elle.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Spike qui se tenait désormais entre elle et ses trois agresseurs.

« Trois contre une les gars ? Ce n'est pas très fair-play. On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas s'en prendre aux dames ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? » grommela un des trois. « Dégage et on te laissera tranquille »

Spike émit un rire particulièrement moqueur.

« Vous pensez me faire du mal ? C'est plutôt vous qui devriez détaler avant que JE ne vous fasse du mal. Et puis non, ne partez pas, j'ai très envie de vous faire du mal »

Et avec ça, Spike décocha un direct du droit terrible dans la mâchoire de son plus proche opposant qui valsa dans un lot de poubelles derrière lui. Les deux autres vampires se jetèrent alors sur Spike à leur tour et ce dernier s'en donna à cœur joie. Assise contre le mur contre lequel l'avait projetée le vampire, Tara tentait de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle observa la scène devant elle, se demandant si elle pouvait se rendre utile a Spike qui distribuait coups de pieds et de poings avec une rage non contenue à ses deux adversaires. Absorbé comme il l'était par son combat, il ne remarqua pas le troisième vampire qui se relevait au milieu des poubelles éventrées et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer par derrière. Tara tenta de l'appeler pour le prévenir mais son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge et déjà le vampire se profilait derrière Spike. Dans un élan désespéré, Tara trouva l'énergie de bondir sur ses pieds et retrouva soudain l'usage de sa voix :

« Incendire »

Une petite boule de flamme s'éleva entre ses doigts et s'écrasa sur le vampire qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Spike par derrière au moment où celui-ci enfonçait son pieu dans le cœur de l'un de ses deux adversaires. Les flammes étaient loin d'être suffisamment hautes et denses pour tuer le vampire mais elles le firent reculer et avertirent Spike de sa présence. Ce dernier profita de la surprise du vampire pour le réduire en poussière sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.  
Puis il se retourna vers le dernier vampire restant qui n'en menait pas large face à lui.

« Tu es Spike c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de se donner une contenance.

« Mais je suis célèbre même auprès de la bleusaille ! » s'écria Spike sur un ton narquois.

L'autre ne releva pas et son regard glissa vers Tara qui s'était rappuyée sur le mur derrière elle.

« Ecoute… » reprit le vampire alors que son attention retournait vers Spike. « Je sais que tu ne peux plus te nourrir à cause d'une puce implantée par les soldats. Mais on pourrait partager ? Je la tue et on partage. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Tara frémit en entendant la proposition du vampire et se mit carrément à trembler quand Spike se retourna vers elle et apprécia son corps, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds avec minutie. Elle manqua de laisser échapper un cri de terreur lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Spike changer et le vampire blond sortir ses crocs. Il se retourna ensuite vers l'autre alors que Tara se laissait lentement glisser le long du mur, prête à faire face à la mort.

« C'est très tentant ce que tu me proposes là… » admit Spike. « Mais c'est non »

Sur ces paroles, Spike se jeta de nouveau sur le vampire et le mit quasiment KO en deux coups. Il l'acheva ensuite rapidement d'un coup de pieu dans le cœur et revint vers Tara quand il eut disparu en poussière.

Spike tendit la main a la sorcière et celle-ci la prit de bonne grâce. Il l'aida à se relever et il fallut de longues secondes à Tara pour faire arrêter ses jambes de trembler.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle finalement. « Merci de m'avoir sauvée »

Spike la détailla de nouveau et haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas très malin de se promener par ici la nuit. Ce maudit gang ne t'a donc rien appris ? »

Tara baissa les yeux, mi-honteuse de s'être ainsi faite surprendre, mi-triste a l'évocation du gang.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi » ajouta Spike.

Tara fit non de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire » bafouilla-t-elle. « Je ne suis plus très loin »

Spike secoua la tête.

« Je t'accompagne. La Tueuse me tuera s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors que je suis dans les parages »

Tara renonça à protester et ouvrit le chemin. Ils mirent quelques minutes à achever la route qui conduisait jusqu'à l'hôtel.

« Veux-tu monter un instant ? » demanda Tara après un instant d'hésitation alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte. « Je pourrais t'offrir quelque chose à boire. Pour te remercier »

Spike fit d'abord la grimace, doutant que la sorcière ait quoi que ce soit dans son réfrigérateur qui puisse lui donner envie. Mais il décida néanmoins d'accepter en voyant le regard presque suppliant avec lequel Tara l'avait invite. Sûrement la fille ne recevait pas beaucoup de visite.

Spike la suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage où Tara dut batailler avec ses mains tremblantes pour ouvrir sa porte. Alors qu'elle s'escrimait à essayer de faire rentrer la clé dans la serrure, le vampire observa les alentours : couloirs sombres, sol et murs crasseux. Spike pensa que cet hôtel était bien le dernier genre d'endroit qui conviendrait à la sorcière blonde et il se demanda un instant comment Willow avait pu la laisser s'installer dans un tel trou a rat.  
Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Spike interrompit le fil de ses pensées pour suivre Tara à l'intérieur suite à son invitation. La chambre ne ressemblait en rien au couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter. Malgré l'aspect spartiate des lieux, on voyait bien que Tara avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre la chambre accueillante. Le petit lit était impeccablement fait, ses affaires délicatement rangées dans son sac ou pliées sur l'unique chaise de la pièce et plusieurs bougies brûlaient ça et là, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière bienveillante.  
Tara enleva la pile de linge entassée sur la chaise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Spike obéit, se demandant soudainement pourquoi il avait accepte l'invitation.

« Tu saignes au cou » lui fit-il remarquer en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

Tara posa le linge sur le lit et passa sa main sur son cou, la ou elle avait été mordue. Elle contempla un instant le sang que sa main avait recueilli d'un air absent, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Spike :

« Tu… Veux-tu lécher la blessure ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Spike la regarda avec incrédulité, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce que disait Tara.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, le choc évident sur son visage.

« Veux-tu lécher le sang sur ma blessure ? » demanda de nouveau Tara. « Je… tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire… »

Spike la considéra un instant avec minutie, semblant considérer sa proposition.

« Es-tu devenue folle ? » s'écria-t-il enfin. « Pour proposer des choses pareilles ? »

Le visage de Tara se ferma immédiatement et Spike eut le sentiment qu'elle était blessée par sa brusque exclamation. Il regretta de s'être ainsi emporte et tenta de rassurer la sorcière blonde :

« Ne te vexe pas, blondie » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sympathique. « Ce n'est pas que tu ne sois pas appétissante ou quoi. Mais si je te touche, même à ta demande, Buffy me tuera, c'est certain »

Il tenta de sourire mais ne put que constater que sa tentative de rassurer la blonde avait lamentablement échoué quand il vit son visage se fermer plus encore. Mais Tara se rendit compte de son effort et se reprit immédiatement. Elle croisa les bras devant elle et offrit un sourire léger et sans joie.

« Très bien » fit-elle. « Je m'occupe de ça. Prends quelque chose dans le frigo »

Tara se retourna vers son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche de coton, d'un désinfectant et d'un petit miroir. Spike la regarda nettoyer ses plaies sans bouger de sa chaise. Tara ne s'attarda pas sur sa tache et revint rapidement vers lui après s'être fait un pansement de fortune.

« Jus de fruit ? Coca ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir rapidement examine le contenu de son réfrigérateur. « Désolée, je n'ai pas de sang » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des vampires. »

« Un coca sera très bien » fit gentiment Spike.

Tara lui porta une canette et s'assit sur le lit en sirotant silencieusement son jus de pomme. Le vampire l'observa faire sans rien dire et avala quelques gorgées de son coca. Un silence étrange s'installa dans la pièce et Spike chercha quelque chose pour engager la conversation avec la sorcière blonde.

« Tu as une sale mine » fit-il finalement.

Tara releva vivement la tête vers lui et Spike se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux pour faire la conversation avec la sorcière.

« Je suis fatiguée » répondit simplement Tara. « On ne se fait pas attaquer tous les jours par trois vampires »

Spike lui adressa une grimace clairement dubitative.

« Enfin…Presque pas tous les jours… » corrigea Tara.

« L'endroit n'est pas très sûr » fit Spike pour changer de sujet. « Tu devrais te trouver autre chose »

De nouveau, le sourire de Tara s'évanouit et cette fois, Spike se demanda ou il avait faute pour causer l'air désespéré qu'affichait désormais la jeune femme.

« Je cherche » fit-elle simplement. « Ce n'est pas facile. Les dortoirs sont pleins a cette époque de l'année. Et les autres logements sont… un peu chers… »

« Je vois » approuva le vampire.

Une fois encore, le silence retomba dans la pièce, uniquement perturbe par le bruit discret des gorgées de boissons avalées par les deux protagonistes. Spike observa Tara avec plus d'attention qu'auparavant. Il vit les cernes profondes sous les yeux, les traces de larmes séchées, le tremblement de ses mains, et ce qui le frappa plus que tout, l'absence totale d'espérance dans son regard qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir si pétillant. La trahison de Willow avait laissé de profondes marques sur la jeune femme malgré tous ses efforts pour les dissimuler. Spike ne comprenait que trop bien ces sentiments de rejet et de solitude qui faisaient souffrir Tara. Aussi éloignées que pouvaient être sa situation et celle de la sorcière blonde assise en face de lui, ils avaient au moins ça en commun : le rejet. Buffy le rejetait parce qu'il n'était qu'un vampire. Et d'une certaine façon, Willow rejetait Tara pour lui préférer le pouvoir qu'offrait la magie noire.  
Et la solitude. Tara ne pouvait qu'être immensément seule pour se terrer dans une chambre d'hôtel aussi miteuse et y inviter un vampire qui était tout aussi seul pour accepter l'invitation d'une jeune femme quasi muette.

« Tu as vraiment une sale mine » insista Spike quand il eut fini son inspection détaillée de la jeune femme. « Tu ne devrais pas traîner ici. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de déprimer seule dans ce trou à rat. »

« Qui s'en soucie ? » (Who cares ?) répliqua Tara sur un ton mordant, que Spike ne l'avait jamais entendu employer auparavant.

Spike se mordit les lèvres, incertain de la réponse à apporter. Incertain de connaître la réponse. Incertain qu'il y en ait une qui puisse satisfaire la sorcière.

« Toi, tu devrais » répondit-il finalement en regardant Tara droit dans les yeux.

La surprise, puis l'hésitation qu'il vit se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme, encouragea Spike à continuer dans cette direction.

« Regarde-toi, regarde autour de toi Tara » enchaîna-t-il sur un ton plus ferme. « Tu ne ressembles pas a la femme qui prenait soin de Dawn et de cette bande de dépressifs incapables de se prendre en charge cet été. »

« Beaucoup de choses ont change depuis cet été… » murmura Tara gravement.

« Oui » acquiesça Spike sur le même ton. « Beaucoup de choses. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'enfermer ici en attendant un nouveau miracle. »

« Et que devrais-je faire selon toi ? » demanda Tara sur un ton indiquant clairement qu'elle n'attendait pas une réponse convaincante.

« Si personne ne te sort de la, sors-en seule » affirma Spike en se levant pour donner plus de forces à ses paroles. « Si tu ne peux pas supporter de la voir s'enfoncer comme elle le fait, alors va-t-en. Si personne ne te retient, va-t-en. »

Tara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais se tut et baissa les yeux pour dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux alors que la réalité des mots de Spike s'imprimait dans son esprit. Personne ne la retiendrait. Personne ne la retenait.

« Il y a l'université… » murmura-t-elle finalement.

« Elle ne s'envolera pas. Tu pourras toujours revenir quand tu te sentiras prête. Et au pire, il y d'autres universités dans le pays… »

Spike se tut et gratifia la blonde d'un sourire compatissant alors que celle-ci fixait toujours ses mains posées sur ses genoux, semblant en proie a un combat intérieur, soit pour garder le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait, soit pour trouver quoi répondre. Finalement, la sorcière blonde leva ses yeux clairs comme du cristal vers le vampire :

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ? »

Spike fut pris au dépourvu par la question et fronça les sourcils en lui demandant :

« Quoi ? Faire quoi ? »

« Partir. » répondit Tara. « Si rien ne te retient. Pourquoi ? »

Spike resta sans voix et offrit finalement un petit sourire triste comme seule réponse.

Tara mit la clé dans la serrure et s'apprêta à fermer la porte mais resta un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant la chambre impeccablement rangée et désormais vide qu'elle avait habitée ces dernières semaines. Un dernier regard et la porte fut fermée à clé et Tara descendit lentement les deux étages jusqu'à la réception, son dernier sac sur l'épaule.  
Arrivée au comptoir, elle tendit sa clé au réceptionniste, puis étala un peu de monnaie devant lui. Il vérifia le compte puis remit la clé à sa place, rangea l'argent et s'éloigna sans mot dire.  
Tara se retrouva dehors où elle fut saisie par une brise qui la glaça jusqu'aux os sans raison apparente. Elle regarda de chaque côté de la rue et fut soulagée en voyant Xander descendre de sa voiture et lui faire signe.  
La jeune femme parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du jeune homme. Il la serra rapidement dans ses bras et lui fit signe de monter après avoir mis son sac sur la banquette arrière. Puis il s'installa à la place du conducteur.

« Tara » commença-t-il sur un ton doux et presque suppliant.

« Xander, s'il te plait… » lui répondit Tara sur le même ton.

Xander regarda Tara, qui, elle fixait le lointain à travers le pare-brise et finalement démarra sans rien dire.

La route jusqu'au relais de bus ne dura que quelques minutes et se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, le jeune homme sembla hésiter un instant puis se tourna vers Tara :

« Tara, es-tu sûre de… »

« Xander, s'il te plait… » répéta Tara comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

Mais cette fois, Xander refusa de se taire et reprit sur un ton plus ferme :

« Non. Laisse-moi au moins te dire que je ne comprends pas. Je sais que vous traversez un moment difficile avec Will. Mais partir ? »

« J'en ai besoin, Xander » répondit simplement Tara en essayant de sourire. « Quelques temps. Je reviendrai… Quand ça ira mieux. »

Xander ne répondit rien en voyant le visage résolu de la jeune femme et soupira lourdement.

« Fais attention à toi. » fit-il finalement alors que Tara mettait la main sur la poignée de la portière. « Ils t'attendront à l'arrêt de bus. J'appelle Angel dès que je rentre »

Tara hocha la tête bravement et esquissa un sourire pour le jeune homme. Puis ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture. Xander ouvrit la portière arrière, en sortit l'unique sac de Tara et fit le tour de la voiture pour le lui donner. Tara passa la bandoulière sur son épaule et Xander la prit un instant dans ses bras.

« Merci pour tout Xander » dit Tara lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Ne me dis pas merci » protesta le jeune homme sur un ton amer. « Tu ne nous laisses pas t'aider »

« Peut-être parce que vous ne le pouvez pas »

Xander soupira tristement mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Tara monter dans le bus qui indiquait Los Angeles comme destination finale.  
Lorsque le véhicule eut disparut de sa vue, quelques minutes plus tard, il remonta lentement dans sa voiture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Nouvelle ville, nouveau départ

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle ville, nouveau départ**

Le petit homme tapotait nerveusement sur son bureau avec son crayon et son regard ne cessait de se reporter à l'horloge murale puis à son bracelet montre. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était petite, mal éclairée par une lampe de bureau posée sur un pile de livres dans un équilibre incertain. Il y eut un coup sur la porte et l'homme sursauta sur sa chaise sur laquelle il était précedemment affalé. La porte s'ouvrit et un policier parut .

« Toujours pas là Mr Morris ? »

Le dénommé Morris secoua la tête d'un air las.

« Non. Encore en retard. »

« Si ils ne viennent pas, il faudra prévenir… »

« Je connais mon job Peter » grommela l'autre.

« Cette fille est dangereuse » insista Peter. « Ne sois pas laxiste. »

« Ok, ok » gronda Morris en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je la suis depuis des mois. Elle est en bonne voie. Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Je dis ça pour toi mec. Ils sont toujours en retard. Et tu ne signales rien. Mais fais comme tu veux. »

Et avec ça, le policier ressortit et ferma la porte. Morris souffla et regarda de nouveau l'horloge. Bientôt neuf heures indiquaient les aiguilles comme sa vieille montre qu'il regarda pour la centième fois ce soir-là. Ses yeux revinrent ensuite sur le dossier posé devant lui. La photo d'une jeune femme brune à l'air renfrogné était agrafée sur une feuille blanche qui détaillait sommairement son identité. Morris souleva les pages suivantes distraitement en soupirant. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois avec fracas, et Morris sursauta de nouveau.  
Cette fois, un homme grand et brun et la jeune femme de la photo venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce, visiblement tous deux essoufflés.

« Presque à l'heure » grommela Morris en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

L'homme ferma la porte derrière lui et tous deux prirent place devant le bureau de Morris. Ce dernier les détailla et fronça les sourcils en voyant les vêtements sales et poussiéreux des deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Presque à l'heure et tout à fait présentables en plus » ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés. Un petit imprévu. »

« Ecoutez, Angel » l'interrompit Morris avec fermeté. « La situation de Faith est particulière et sous haute surveillance. Vos retards systématiques vont finir par être remontés. »

« Je sais, je sais. Nous sommes désolés. » répéta Angel sur un ton d'excuse.

Morris se recula dans sa chaise et son regard se porta sur Faith qui regardait ses mains et se faisait aussi discrète que possible.

« Je fais ce que je peux pour vous parce que je vous fais confiance. Je crois en vous. Mais je ne risquerais pas ma carrière pour autant. »

« Nous vous remercions Jack pour ce que vous faites. Ca n'arrivera plus. » promit Angel.

« Je vous préviens pour elle. » répondit Morris. « Vous savez qu'à la première incartade de sa part, sa liberté surveillée sera supprimée et elle retournera en prison. Et je pense comme vous qu'à son âge, sa place n'est pas en prison »

« Nous serons à l'heure désormais » insista Angel.

« Bien » fit Morris en détaillant de nouveau Faith toujours silencieuse. « Et puis essayez également de faire en sorte de ne pas avoir l'air de sortir d'une rixe quand vous venez au commissariat. »

-------------------------------------------------------

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui doit venir avec toi ? »

Wesley leva les yeux au ciel et souffla profondément.

« Cordelia, cela fait cinquante fois que tu me poses cette question. »

Wesley dressa le cou pour tenter de voir ce qui bloquait la circulation devant la voiture dans laquelle lui et Cordelia avaient pris place. Il consulta ensuite sa montre et souffla de nouveau.

« Nous allons être en retard si ça continue » grommela-t-il en se dressant plus encore.

« Cinquante fois et je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse » reprit Cordelia comme si Wesley n'avait pas parlé.

L'observateur se tourna vers elle

« Tu es venue pour m'accompagner » consentit-il à répondre. « Pour que je ne m'ennuie pas pendant le trajet »

« Et que je m'ennuie moi, personne ne s'en préoccupe ? » répliqua Cordelia.

« Apparemment non » conclut Wesley.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Ca, je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous allons chercher cette fille à l'arrêt de bus. »

« Et qui est-elle ? »

« C'est une amie du scooby gang. Xander a appelé pour nous demander de l'héberger pendant quelques temps. »

« Et que vient-elle faire ici ? »

« Faire un break apparemment »

Cordelia haussa les épaules.

« Un break de la ville des horreurs, tu m'étonnes ! Probablement une petite amie à qui il a brisé le cœur » grommela-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais pas plus » fit Wesley. « Seul Angel a peut-être eu quelques détails »

« Pourquoi Angel ne s'occupe-t-il pas de ça lui-même alors, si c'est lui qui accepté de recevoir cette fille ? »

« Il est au rendez-vous de Faith »

Cordelia leva les yeux au ciel et grimaça.

« Faith. Pratique »

----------------------------------------------

Tara descendit du bus, son maigre bagage sur l'épaule et chercha du regard un homme qui pourrait correspondre à la description que lui avait donné Xander. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la station de bus et elle ne remarqua personne qui semblait attendre ou chercher quelqu'un sans le trouver. Elle attendit de longues minutes, immobile prés de l'arrêt de bus sans que personne ne l'aborde. Tara fit finalement la moue en se décidant à bouger. Ses hôtes l'avaient peut-être simplement oublié. Ou Xander avait oublié de leur téléphoner pour lui préciser l'heure d'arrivée du bus. Peu importait.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna brutalement.

« Hé » lui lança un homme grand et brun qui se tenait maintenant devant elle.

« Bonjour » répondit Tara sur un ton hésitant en détaillant l'étranger. « Vous êtes Wesley ? Ou Angel ? »

L'homme hocha la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Oui, c'est ça, je suis Angel. »

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Tara »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Tara. Suis moi »

La sorcière blonde emboîta le pas à l'homme. Celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement de la zone d'arrivée et sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

« Tu en veux une ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non merci » fit Tara en secouant la tête.

L'homme alluma la cigarette et continua de marcher d'un pas rapide en jetant des coups d'œil en biais à la jeune femme. Pour une raison indéfinissable, celle-ci se sentait très mal à l'aise en sa présence et ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, au cas où quelque monstre ne jaillisse des ténèbres.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Tara après un moment de silence.

« Pas très loin » répondit l'autre.

Il la regarda avec un peu plus d'insistance et sourit.

« Tu es nerveuse on dirait »

« Un peu » admit Tara.

« Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être »

--------------------------------------------------

« Le bus de Sunnydale ? A quelle heure est-il arrivé ? » demanda Wesley en tapant violemment sur le comptoir. « C'est clair ce que je demande non ? »

L'employée derrière le bureau sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour regarder une liste accrochée au mur derrière elle.

« Il y a environ quinze minutes monsieur » répondit-elle.

« Où sont les passagers qui en sont descendus ? »

La femme eut un petit rire.

« C'était il y a quinze minutes. Ils sont partis. »

« Je devais venir chercher quelqu'un. Et je ne la vois pas. Une jeune femme blonde. Un peu plus de vingt ans. Les yeux bleus. »

« Si vous croyez que je regarde toutes les personnes qui descendent du bus » lui répondit machinalement l'autre.

Wesley fulmina une fois de plus contre elle mais se détourna et entraîna Cordélia qui l'attendait patiemment.

« Alors ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Quinze minutes environ » répondit Wesley, passablement énervé. « Evidemment elle ne l'a pas vue »

« Tu es sûr qu'Angel n'a pas fini plus tôt avec Faith et est passé la prendre ? »

« Il m'aurait prévenu je pense »

Cordélia fit la moue, donnant ainsi son avis sur cette affirmation.

« Ok. Appelle-le sur son portable. Je vais jeter un œil dans les environs. Reste ici au cas où elle revienne.»

« Bien chef. »

La jeune femme sortit son portable et tapota le numéro d'Angel alors que Wesley s'éloignait d'elle d'un pas rapide, tous sens aux aguets. Il s'engagea dans une allée sombre qui s'enfonçait vers une zone industrielle, attentif au moindre bruit.  
Il n'eut pas à s'éloigner bien longtemps avant qu'un cri ne frappe ses oreilles. L'observateur se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Au détour d'une palissade, il s'arrêta net d'horreur en voyant un vampire grand et fort, accroché au cou d'une jeune femme qu'il avait plaqué contre le mur derrière elle. Wesley se remit à courir immédiatement en sortant un pieu de sa veste.  
Alors qu'il arrivait à quelques mètres de la scène du drame, il vit le vampire se réduire en poussière et le corps de la jeune femme s'affaisser sur le sol. Wesley parcourut rapidement la distance qui les séparait et s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme qui tenait un pieu dans ses mains tremblantes. Son visage était livide et Wesley remarqua tout de suite la large morsure sur son cou.

« Tu es Tara, c'est ça ? »

La jeune femme hocha à peine la tête en guise de réponse.

« Je suis Wesley. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu peux te lever ? »

Wesley passa son bras sous les épaules de la sorcière pour l'aider à se lever mais à peine debout, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Wesley la rattrappa et la souleva dans ses bras. Puis il empoigna le sac de la jeune femme qui gisait à ses pieds et se hâta de retourner vers Cordelia.

« Tara » lui dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Ne perds pas connaissance. Reste avec moi »

Mais rien n'y fit. Wesley la vit lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts mais ses paupières battirent une ou deux fois pour finir par se fermer.

« Cordelia ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il parvenait presque à la station de bus.

La jeune femme se précipita dans sa direction en entendant son cri angoissé.

« Wesley, ce n'est pas Angel qui est… » commença-t-elle.

« Ah, tu l'as trouvée on dirait. » acheva-t-elle en voyant que Wesley ne revenait pas seul.

« Angel vient juste de finir avec Faith. Il a dit qu'ils arrivaient. »

« Inutile » répondit rapidement Wesley. « Rappelle-le et dis lui plutôt de rentrer à l'hôtel et de préparer de quoi la soigner. Elle a été attaquée par un vampire »

Cordelia haussa un sourcil et grimaça en voyant la large blessure au cou de Tara.

« Cette fille vient de Sunnydale. Pas de doùte » commenta-t-elle en composant de nouveau le numéro d'Angel sur son portable.

----------------------------------------

« Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? » demanda Angel sur un ton énergique en faisant les cent pas dans le salon devant Wesley et Cordelia, assis sur le sofa.

« Il y avait des bouchons » expliqua Wesley. « Nous sommes arrivés en retard »

« Détends-toi Angel » lança Faith de derrière le comptoir où elle mangeait un sandwich. « Ta nouvelle protégée va s'en sortir. De plus, si j'en crois les traces que j'ai vu, elle s'était déjà fait mordre récemment »

« Encore une fille à vampire » commenta Cordelia sèchement. « Mais oui, c'est vrai, une blonde qui vient de Sunnydale, pourquoi ça me surprend »

« Méfie-toi qu'elle ne veuille pas mettre son grapin sur le patron » fit Faith avant d'attaquer un deuxième sandwich.

« Je ne suis pas son genre » maugréa Angel.

« Que peux-tu en savoir ? » rétorqua Cordelia.

« Je le sais » répliqua Angel simplement. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Wesley. « Tu dis qu'elle a tué elle-même le vampire ? »

Wesley hocha la tête.

« Devant moi. Il a eu le temps de la mordre mais elle a réussi à sortir son pieu. Je suppose qu'elle est habituée à sortir avec le scooby-gang »

« Oui » confirma Angel. « C'est ce que Xander m'a dit. Et c'est une sorcière »

« Une sorcière ? » demanda Cordelia en grimaçant.

Angel hocha la tête.

« Apparemment, c'est elle qui a initié Willow. »

Cordelia émit un grognement de protestation.

« Willow était initiée avant même que Faith ne soit appelée à être une Tueuse et bien avant que je ne parte de Sunnydale. Je l'ai vue faire son premier sort. Ca devrait te rappeler quelque chose d'ailleurs. Et je ne connaissais pas cette fille »

« Peu importe » fit Angel, agacé. « Une sorcière, elle pourrait avoir des connaissances intéressantes. »

Wesley hocha la tête pensivement.

« Effectivement. Une sorcière. C'est une chose intéressante. Elle pourrait se révéler utile. »

« Attention » calma de suite Angel. « Il n'est pas question de lui faire prendre le moindre risque. Xander a été très clair là-dessus. Je tiens à la renvoyer au gang en un seul morceau. »

« Alors, si Xander l'a dit ! » ironisa Cordelia.

« Buffy tient à elle » précisa Angel.

« Et il ne faut pas décevoir sa majesté Buffy » conclut Faith.

Angel soupira et lui lança un regard noir mais s'abstint de répondre.

« Cette conversation s'arrête là. Il est tard. Vous devriez tous aller vous coucher. Je la veillerais. J'appelle Sunnydale.»

Le ton ne supposait pas de discussion et aucun ne la rechercha. Wesley et Cordelia se levèrent du canapé et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier suivis par Faith qui emportait avec elle les sandwiches restants.

------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Faith se leva le lendemain matin et descendit les marches qui menaient dans le hall, elle trouva tout le groupe rassemblé et en grande discussion.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demandait Wesley à Angel, son ton sous-entendant qu'il n'en était pas le moins du monde convaincu.

Le vampire hocha cependant la tête avec assurance.

« J'en suis certain. Elle s'en sortira très bien »

« Hé. » fit Faith en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Bonjour Faith » la salua Wesley.

La Tueuse se percha sur le comptoir et détailla les deux hommes, ainsi que Cordelia et Fred qui étaient toutes deux assises sur le canapé.

« Vous êtes tous prêts à partir on dirait. Une mission ? »

« Plus ou moins » répondit Angel. « Nous avons un client à voir en ville. »

« Je serais prête en cinq minutes » assura Faith. « Le temps de passer à la cuisine et de passer quelque chose de plus… »

Son regard descendit sur son caleçon et son débardeur et elle conclut finalement :

« habillé. »

« Inutile Faith » répondit Angel. « Tu ne viens pas »

« Pourquoi ? » protesta la Tueuse.

« J'ai une mission pour toi ici. »

« Une mission pour moi ? »

« Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour veiller sur Tara »

Faith fit une grimace éloquente pour montrer son enthousiasme.

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, on ne peut pas la laisser seule ici. Quelqu'un doit rester »

« Pourquoi moi ? » s'écria Faith.

« Je préfère que ce soit une fille. Et j'ai besoin des deux autres avec moi »

« Angel, je ne suis pas infirmière » protesta de nouveau Faith avec véhémence.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance mais son état est stable et sans risque. Tu ne devrais avoir rien à faire de particulier »

Sur ce, Angel saisit son manteau qui était posé sur le comptoir à côté de la Tueuse et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Cordelia et Fred se levèrent et emboîtèrent le pas aux deux hommes.

« Bonne journée Faith ! » lança Cordelia en passant d'un ton enjoué.

« Garce » grommela Faith suffisamment fort pour que la jeune femme entende.

« A plus tard Faith. » fit Angel.

« Angel ! » s'écria Faith. « Attends ! »

Le vampire s 'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

« Oui ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais si elle se réveille ? » demanda la Tueuse sur un ton hésitant.

Angel lui sourit et haussa les sourcils en signe d'amusement.

« Parle-lui. Fais la conversation. Des trucs de filles quoi »

« Je ne sais pas faire des trucs de filles. » protesta Faith. « Je ne suis même pas une vraie fille. »

« Pas une vraie fille ? » demanda Angel en essayant de maîtriser le sourire que la nervosité de la jeune femme faisait naître sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis une Tueuse. » expliqua Faith.

« Les Tueuses sont des filles. Crois-moi »

Et il ouvrit la porte pour suivre les autres qui venaient de sortir.

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien »

Et le porte se referma, laissant Faith dépitée sur son comptoir.

---------------------------------------------------

Après avoir bu son café, avalé des dizaines de pancakes et de beignets laissés par le reste du groupe, être allée prendre une douche et s'habiller avant de redescendre manger de nouveau le restant de pâtisseries, Faith décida qu'il était temps de remplir la mission confiée par Angel. Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant et en soufflant de mauvaise grâce vers la chambre dans laquelle le groupe avait installé Tara.  
La Tueuse ouvrit délicatement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Les stores étaient à moitié tirés, mais on n'y voyait suffisamment. Elle souffla de nouveau en voyant que la jeune femme dormait toujours, à la fois de soulagement et d'ennui.  
Faith tira une chaise et s'installa à côté de Tara. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait prés du lit et y trouva un vieux comics. Elle grimaça mais décida que cela serait toujours mieux que rien pour l'aider à passer le temps. Elle attaqua sa lecture tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la blessée de temps en temps. Son regard resta un instant sur la trace de morsure que Tara avait au cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour regarder de plus près et vit qu'il y avait plusieurs marques.

« Au moins deux vampires » fit-elle pour elle-même. « Que fabrique la Tueuse ? »

Sa réflexion s'arrêta là et Faith se remit dans sa chaise et retourna dans sa BD.

Elle atteignait le dernier tiers lorsque Tara remua un bras. Faith leva les yeux vers elle et vit la main de Tara se crisper sur le drap et ses yeux battre deux ou trois fois avant de demeurer ouverts. Faith posa son livre sur la commode et regarda la sorcière sans trop savoir quoi faire. Finalement, la tête de Tara se tourna vers elle et la blonde dut mettre quelques secondes avant d'éclaircir sa vue et de lui demander :

« Où… où suis-je ? »

« Chez Angel » répondit Faith, soulagée de voir qu'elle aurait au moins pu répondre à l'une des attentes de la jeune femme.

La blonde hocha la tête et se détourna d'elle, fixant le plafond à la place.

« Veux-tu quelque chose ? » demanda Faith que le silence rendait mal à l'aise.

Tara la regarda de nouveau et sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre.

« De l'eau s'il te plait ? »

« Rien d'autre ? »

Tara fit signe que non et Faith hocha la tête et se leva. Elle sortit de la pièce, descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et se rendit à la cuisine où elle remplit un grand verre d'eau. Elle en profita pour avaler quelques marshmallows et repartit d'où elle était venue.  
Tara s'était redressée durant son absence et Faith lui tendit le verre sans autre forme de cérémonie.

« Merci » fit simplement la blonde avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et boire doucement quelques gorgées.

Faith resta plantée à la regarder, se demandant de nouveau quoi faire maintenant.

« Tu es Faith, n'est-ce pas ? »

La Tueuse fut totalement prise au dépourvu par la question. Elle regarda Tara en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si elle la connaissait ou si simplement la jeune femme l'avait reconnue d'après les descriptions –probablement peu flatteuses- faites par les scoobies.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ? » demanda Faith.

« Plus ou moins » répondit Tara sur un ton énigmatique.

Faith fronça les sourcils un peu plus et détailla les traits de la blonde, cherchant à la replacer sans y parvenir. Tara remarqua ses efforts et eut un léger sourire un peu amer.

« Je…je ne su-suis pas quelqu'un dont on se souvient » fit-elle simplement en bafouillant légèrement.

Faith ne répondit rien et pensa que Tara allait expliquer d'où elles se connaissaient. Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus et Faith préféra ne rien demander, ne souhaitant pas qu'on lui rappelle un autre épisode peu glorieux de son passage à Sunnydale. Tara but de nouveau et le silence tomba de nouveau dans la pièce, laissant Faith particulièrement désœuvrée et mal à l'aise. Elle prit le verre de Tara quand celle-ci eut fini de boire et pria pour que la sorcière ait besoin d'autre chose ce qui lui permettrait de s'échapper pour quelques instants.

« Autre chose ? »

Tara secoua la tête.

« Non merci »

La blonde se renfonça dans ses oreillers et Faith resta debout prés du lit, stupide, incapable de savoir comment agir.

« Je…je croy… » commença Tara mais s'arrêta en constatant qu'elle bégayait de nouveau.

Elle maudit sa nervosité qui ramenait ce maudit bégaiement sur le devant de la scène après si longtemps et inspira profondément pour tenter de formuler sa phrase. Et là, en entendant la voix hésitante, en voyant le regard gêné qui cherchait à l'éviter, Faith se souvint. La blonde avec Willow. Au bronze. Lors de l'échange de corps avec Buffy. Une vague de honte la submergea un instant et la Tueuse brune se sentit plus mal à l'aise encore que précédemment.

« Tu étais en prison ? » finit par sortir Tara.

« Oui » confirma Faith. « Je suis en liberté surveillée »

« Ah » fit simplement Tara toujours sans regarder Faith.

Cette dernière se sentit brusquement obligée de rassurer la sorcière sur son état.

« Je suis en pleine rédemption. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne suis plus dangereuse. Je … »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier » l'interrompit Tara. Et elle se félicita d'avoir réussi à dire ce qu'elle voulait sans bégayer de nouveau.

Faith hocha la tête et se tut. Le silence qui suivit lui sembla plus gênant encore que les précédents. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de l'inspiration pour reprendre une conversation quelconque avec la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci la tira bientôt d'embarras.

« Je pen-pense que je vais me re-reposer maintenant. Tu… tu peux y aller… »

Faith regarda Tara qui avait tiré le drap presque jusqu'à son menton et qui fermait déjà les yeux.

« Ok. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. J'entendrai. »

-----------------------------------------------

« Alors ? »

Faith releva la tête de son journal en entendant la voix d'Angel. Affalée dans le canapé dans le hall, la Tueuse n'avait même pas levé la tête vers le groupe quand celui-ci avait franchi la porte.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Wesley à son tour .

Faith reposa le journal prés d'elle et se leva.

« Elle a repris connaissance, a bu un peu et s'est rendormie. » raconta Faith.

« Elle dort toujours ? Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Deux heures je crois » fit Faith en faisant un vague signe de la main.

« Tu es sûre que ça allait ? » insista Wesley. « Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dù la laisser seule si longtemps. »

« Je suis allée régulièrement la voir. Elle dort, c'est tout » répliqua Faith, un brin ennuyée.

Wesley et Angel hochèrent la tête.

« Bien, je vais aller voir son état avec Fred » annonça l'ancien Observateur. « Fred ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tous deux s'éloignèrent en direction de l'escalier.

« Je vais faire du café » annonça Cordelia qui revenait d'être aller déposer son manteau. « Vous en voulez ? Angel ? Faith ? »

« Ok pour un café Queen C » lança Faith.

« Merci Cordelia » répondit Angel avec un hochement de tête.

Cordelia disparut à son tour en direction de la cuisine, laissant Faith et Angel seuls.

« Alors ? » répéta Angel après un silence qu'il mit à profit pour observer la jeune femme.

« Je t'ai dit » répondit Faith sur un ton évasif. « Ca va. »

« Tu l'as connue à Sunnydale ? » demanda brusquement Angel.

Faith fit la grimace.

« Un peu. Je l'ai rencontrée une fois, avec Red, au bronze. Dans le corps de Buffy. »

« Et ? » interrogea Angel, sentant la Tueuse hésiter à aller plus loin.

« Et j'ai été détestable. » conclut Faith.

« J'ai été moi quoi » ajouta-t-elle, une once d'amertume dans la voix. « Bon, c'est pas le pire que j'ai fait. Je ne l'ai pas menacée de mort ou frappée. »

« C'est déjà pas mal » admit Angel. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Faith hésita une seconde puis raconta au vampire sa courte entrevue avec Tara au bronze deux ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle resta silencieuse à fixer ses mains jointes devant elle, la même honte que plus tôt refaisant surface. Devant l'absence de réaction du vampire, elle finit par relever les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Angel lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Je suggère que tu lui présentes tes excuses. »

« Des excuses ? Pour un truc comme ça ? » s'écria Faith. « Je suis nulle pour faire des excuses »

« Raison de plus pour le faire. Tu en es très capable. Tu me l'as déjà prouvé, souviens-toi. Excuse-toi »

Faith grimaça, indiquant clairement son absence de volonté de coopérer à cette idée.

« On verra ça… » grommela-t-elle après une minute de silence.

------------------------------------------------


	4. Conversations en cuisine

**Chapitre 3 : Conversations en cuisine**

Trois semaines après son arrivée, Tara semblait avoir commencé à trouver quelques repères à l'hôtel Hypérion. L'attaque dont elle avait été victime le jour de son arrivée lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang, ce qui avait necessité qu'elle passe quelques jours allitée. Wesley et Fred avaient principalement pris soin d'elle à cette occasion, lui permettant de faire connaissance avec eux en douceur.  
Fred avait nottamment passé beaucoup de temps avec elle et les deux jeunes femmes avaient apprécié la compagnie de l'autre, même si elle était souvent silencieuse. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour aucune d'elle, le silence étant confortable et leurs conversations, aussi rares soient-elles, toujours passionnantes.  
Grâce à la présence de Fred à ses côtés, quand Tara se leva finalement, elle avait beaucoup appris sur les habitudes des uns et des autres.  
Lorsque la sorcière se décida à sortir de sa chambre et à s'aventurer dans l'hotel, cinq jours avaient passé depuis l'incident de la station de bus. Tara savait que deux jours lui auraient sans doute amplement suffi pour reprendre des forces. Mais elle avait repoussé au maximum l'instant de revenir dans le monde alors qu'il était si bon pour elle de se sentir ainsi choyée. Après avoir vécue seule pendant toutes ces semaines, la blonde n'était pas sûre de retrouver des capacités sociales suffisantes pour s'adapter dans ce groupe et elle craignait plus que tout se sentir rejeté par la bande d'Angel. Parfois, il lui était même arrivé de se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir ici plutôt que n'importe où ailleurs. Sans doùte parce que n'importe où veut parfois dire nulle part. Mais il avait bien fallu qu'elle se résigne à accepter le jugement de Wesley qui lui disait que tout allait bien maintenant et à affronter le gang.  
Et cela se passa bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Angel tenta imméditement de la mettre à l'aise et fut particulièrement attentif à la moindre situation où elle pourrait ne pas l'être. Tara ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dawn, ou peut-être même Buffy, avait dù largement insister auprés du vampire sur la timidité de Tara et sur l'importance de la mettre à l'aise.  
Ses rapports avec Wesley avaient tout de suite été faciles, d'une part suite au temps qu'il avait passé avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, d'autre part dù à l'interet qu'il portait à la magie et qui leur donnèrent tout de suite un point d'ancrage. Quant à Gunn, on ne pouvait rêver garçon plus gentil et il se posa tout de suite en véritable gentleman auprés d'elle.  
Le seul point d'ombre fut du côté des filles. Si ses relations avec Fred avaient tout de suite été amicales et faciles, il en était tout à fait autrement avec Cordelia et Faith.  
Non pas que Cordelia ait été particulièrement désagréable. Bien sûr, elle avait fait de temps en temps des remarques cinglantes ou maladroites sur ses vêtements, son bégaiement ou son passé de Sunnydale. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait dans l'intention de blesser et chaque fois lui avait valu un regard noir de la part de tous les garçons réunis, ponctué par un 'quoi ?' réellement surpris de sa part. Non, Cordelia n'était pas si mal et Tara soupçonnait que son malaise avec elle était du uniquement à elle-même et à la crainte qu'elle nourissait de voir l'ancienne pom-pom-girl lui tomber dessus comme dans les histoires qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet. Restait Faith. Et vraiment, après trois semaines à l'hôtel avec le groupe, il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire. Depuis leur première entrevue le jour de son arrivée, Tara n'était pas sûre qu'elles aient réellement eu l'occasion de parler. La Tueuse n'avait pas les mêmes horaires qu'elle, dormant souvent le jour et patrouillant la nuit à la recherche soit de quelques démons à tuer, soit d'un homme à emmener dans sa chambre pour un coup rapide. Et même quand tout le gang était rassemblé en mode recherche dans la bibliothèque où Tara essayait de se montrer sous son meilleur jour et de mettre à profit son expérience de Sunnydale, Faith restait à part et se contentait toujours du minimun à dire si quelqu'un – et Tara particulièrement – lui adressait la parole.

La recherche n'était pas le seul domaine où Angel et les siens avaient apprécié le renfort de Tara. La sorcière avait rapidement proposé son aide pour améliorer le quotidien de l'équipe et Cordelia elle-même n'avait pu qu'exprimer son admiration lorsque la blonde s'était mise aux fourneaux pour la première fois.  
Depuis, Tara était devenue plus ou moins la cuisinière officielle de l'équipe et elle était heureuse de se dire qu'il y avait au moins un domaine où ses talents étaient appréciés. Même Angel avait vanté ses mérites et lui était silencieusement reconnaissant de toujours penser à lui ramener du sang de chez le boucher sans qu'il n'ait jamais rien à demander.  
Aussi Tara passait beaucoup de temps à la cuisine de l'hôtel, de temps en temps aidée par Fred ou même Cordelia, mais la plupart du temps seule, à apprécier ce temps passé avec elle-même.

« Alors, tu viens de Sunnydale, hein ? »

Absorbée dans la préparation du repas du soir que le groupe prendrait avant de sortir patrouiller, Tara n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un approcher et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter brusquement au son de cette nouvelle voix. Elle se retourna en essayant de calmer son cœur battant la chamade et vit Faith qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. La Tueuse leva les mains devant elle, paumes ouvertes, comme pour indiquer qu'elle venait sans intention agressive.

« Doucement, blondie. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Elle s'avança doucement dans la pièce, regardant Tara tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même.

« Je… Je ne t'avais pas entendue » expliqua Tara en essayant de maitriser son bégaiement avec un succès relatif. « Tu-tu m'as su-surprise. »

« J'avais compris » fit Faith, en s'autorisant un léger plissement des lèvres.

Elle s'approcha encore, toujours avec délicatesse jusqu'à se tenir suffisamment près de Tara pour voir ce qu'elle préparait.

« Alors, quel est le menu ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut sympathique.

La sorcière sembla se relaxer à cette question anodine.

« Je prépare un rôti de veau » expliqua-t-elle. « Avec des pommes de terre à la crème »

Le regard de Faith se mit à briller aux paroles de la sorcière que cette vue acheva de mettre à l'aise.

« Ca a l'air de te plaire » commenta-t-elle.

Faith hocha la tête avec véhémence.

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement difficile. » expliqua-t-elle. « Avec l'appétit de la Tueuse et tout ça, je pourrais manger n'importe quoi. Mais je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé que depuis que tu es là »

La sincérité des paroles de Faith était évidente et Tara fut touchée par le compliment.

« Merci » dit-elle simplement.

Faith se relaxa à son tour et se percha sur le comptoir à côté des plats que préparait Tara.

« Les filles ne t'aident pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Fred était fatiguée et Cordelia est chez elle » expliqua rapidement Tara. « Et toi, je ne sais pas… » ajouta-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

« On préparait les armes pour ce soir » répondit rapidement Faith, un peu honteuse soudainement. « Et je pensais que Fred et Queen C t'aidaient »

« Sans doute »

Tara se dit que Faith était probablement la dernière personne qui devait se soucier de savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide ou non. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tara préférait sans doute que les choses soient ainsi. Elle n'était toujours pas très à l'aise quand Faith était dans les parages.

« Alors, Sunnydale ? » demanda soudainement Faith après un long silence qu'elle occupa à regarder la blonde cuisiner.

« Quoi Sunnydale ? » demanda Tara.

Faith fut prise en défaut par le ton coupant de la voix et l'assurance qu'elle y avait senti. Depuis son arrivée, Faith n'avait jamais entendu Tara employer un ton aussi ferme avec quiconque. Elle fronça les sourcils, hésita une seconde puis s'obstina dans son idée :

« Comment ça va là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau. « Je veux dire, Queen B ? Red, Xander ? Giles ? »

Tara haussa légèrement les épaules mais releva la tête pour regarder Faith bien en face.

« On dira qu'il y a eu des temps plus heureux » fit-elle simplement.

Faith ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, toujours un peu mise à mal par la détermination de Tara. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta :

« B ? Comment va B ? »

« Je suppose que tu veux parler de Buffy ? » dit Tara, légèrement amusée. « Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour aller mieux je pense. »

Faith hocha la tête.

« Giles est reparti en Angleterre » reprit Tara.

« Oh ! »

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Faith en l'entendant s'exclamer ainsi.

« Ca, c'est une surprise » concéda-t-elle.

Tara approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Pour nous tous. »

La sorcière retourna à son rôti. Faith attendit qu'elle continue mais rien ne vint. Elle resta tout de même là, assise sur le comptoir, à la regarder mettre le rôti au four, peler et couper les patates, préparer une sauce à la crème et aux herbes. Il se passa sans doute une heure de complet silence entre elles avant que Faith ne parvienne à s'accorder sur ce qu'elle avait envie de dire.

« Je me souviens de toi » fit-elle finalement.

« Ah » fit simplement Tara sans se détourner de sa tâche, sans même la regarder.

« C'était au Bronze » continua Faith. « J'étais dans le corps de Buffy et toi tu étais avec Red »

Tara ne confirma ni n'infirma les dires de Faith, continuant à cuisiner comme si Faith n'était même là.

« Je crois… » commença Faith après un silence.

« Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi ce soir-là. » admit-elle.

Le silence tomba de nouveau. Tara fit mine de ne pas réagir mais Faith pouvait deviner malgré tout qu'elle avait capté son attention au bref regard que lui avait lancé la sorcière.

« Hum, je… »

Faith hésita de nouveau, tournant et retournant les mots dans sa tête, ne sachant comment les formuler sans paraître stupide.

« Je… » commença-t-elle de nouveau avant de faillir une nouvelle fois misérablement.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Tara qui tentait de cacher son amusement à la nervosité de la Tueuse. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue dans une telle situation et ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses tentatives d'excuses étrangement adorables.

« Je voulais… » reprit encore la Tueuse en regardant ses mains. « Je voulais juste… »

Tara hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Un côté de la sorcière trouvait que regarder Faith si mal à l'aise avait un côté très réjouissant mais une autre part d'elle-même souhaitait lui venir en aide. Et ce fut cette part qui finit par l'emporter après que Faith eut bafouillé un début de phrase pour la dixième fois.

« Tu voulais ? » demanda gentiment Tara.

Faith leva la tête et regarda Tara avec surprise.

« C'était il y a longtemps » reprit Tara sur le même ton. « Et je ne suis pas rancunière. Pas vraiment. Alors, disons que tu ne crains rien à dire ce que tu as à dire. »

Faith resta un instant à contempler le regard et le visage avenant de la sorcière qui l'encourageaient à dire quoi qu'elle ait à dire.

« Je suis désolée » lâcha-t-elle finalement tout d'un coup, sans qu'elle sache vraiment d'où c'était venu.

Le grand sourire bienveillant de Tara fut sa récompense.

-----------------------------

Si on le lui avait dit avant, Faith n'aurait pas cru une seconde que ces trois mots pourraient changer autant de choses dans ses relations avec les gens.  
Mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Cet abcès percé entre Tara et elle, les deux jeunes femmes purent sentir qu'elles étaient l'une et l'autre désormais bien plus à l'aise quand elles étaient ensemble. Le changement n'avait pas brutalement fait d'elles des amies inséparables et il était même probablement imperceptible pour les autres membres du groupe. Mais pour chacune d'entre elles, il était évident. Tara ne bégayait plus quand elle parlait à Faith. Elle ne s'attendait plus à recevoir moqueries et sarcasmes de sa part si elle ouvrait la bouche en sa présence. Quant à Faith, elle ne ressentait plus le besoin de fuir Tara pour éviter un regard désapprobateur ou accusateur de la part de la sorcière dont elle s'était si cruellement amusée deux ans plus tôt. Ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche pour venir s'infiltrer dans la cuisine lorsque Tara était en pleine préparation et même après un temps –peu de temps- à voler dans les plats d'abord discrètement, puis ouvertement devant Tara qui faisait mine de la réprimander alors que Faith lui offrait un air parfaitement innocent

« J'ai besoin d'énergie » argumentait Faith en se tapant l'estomac de satisfaction. « Je suis une Tueuse. J'ai plus d'appétit que la moyenne »

Tara souriait alors et la laissait faire. Elle avait déjà pu assister à ce qu'était l'appétit d'une Tueuse en présence de Buffy mais rien n'était comparable à Faith dans ce domaine. Tara avait beau augmenter régulièrement les doses de ce qu'elle préparait, rien ne semblait venir à bout de l'appétit de la Tueuse brune, et les plats repartaient toujours en cuisine désespérément vides.

« Faith, pourrais-tu m'aider, s'il te plait ? » demanda soudainement Tara après que Faith ait passé deux semaines complètes à l'observer cuisiner, perchée sur le comptoir.

« T'aider ? » demanda Faih en fronçant les sourcils. « A quoi ? »

« Apparemment, à cuisiner » répondit Tara sur un ton ironique.

« Cuisiner ? » demanda Faith. « Tu veux sans doute dire, porter les plats, mettre la table, ouvrir les sachets ? »

Tara lui sourit avec amusement.

« Non. Cuisiner. Prendre un couteau. Couper, élimer, hacher, mélanger, assaisonner. Ce genre de trucs »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, blondie » répondit Faith toujours sans bouger. « La cuisine, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc »

Tara leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais, je connais le refrain. Ton truc c'est de tuer les créatures de la nuit. Et je suppose que non, la cuisine n'est pas un truc de Tueuse »

Faith arqua un sourcil à cette remarque.

« Quoi, Queen B n'est pas une parfaite cuisinière ? Attention, Tara, tu vas faire tomber un mythe »

Tara sourit plus largement et tenta de se souvenir d'un essai concluant de Buffy en cuisine. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne lui revint.

« Non, Buffy non plus n'excellait pas en cuisine. »

Faith pencha la tête sur le côté, indiquant qu'elle réflechissait à la question.

« Pas étonnant » finit-elle par dire. « Avec une mère comme la sienne, pas la peine de cuisiner. Joyce était une tueuse en cuisine »

« Tu sais, ma mère aussi était une 'tueuse' en cuisine et aimait bien nous faire des petits plats. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de cuisiner aussi »

Faith hocha la tête et resta pensive une seconde, laissant les mots de la blonde s'imprégner en elle.

« Donc, je suppose que le passé dans cette phrase signifie que ta mère aussi est morte ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Tara tressaillit légèrement et hocha la tête sans regarder la Tueuse qui regretta une seconde sa question. Mais sans qu'elle sut vraiment pourquoi, Faith sentit grandir en elle de la curiosité pour Tara.

« Et le reste de ta famille ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant d'adoucir son ton.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix-sept ans » répondit finalement Tara, toujours sans regarder la Tueuse. « Et je ne vois pas… pas souvent mon père et mon frère »

« Tu as un frère ? » s'écria Faith d'un ton presque enthousiaste. « Plus jeune ou plus agé ? »

« Un peu plus agé »

« Ca doit être super cool d'avoir un frère » commenta Faith pensivement et sans remarquer le léger voùtement qu'avaient pris les épaules de Tara. « J'aurais peut-être moins mal tournée si j'avais eu un frère. »

« Hum, peut-être » répondit Tara d'un air absent alors que Faith semblait imaginer le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Prise dans sa fantaisie, elle ne remarqua pas l'air sombre que Tara tentait de dissimuler en se concentrant sur la confection de son plat.

-----------------------------

Cordelia gara sa voiture devant l'hotel avec delicatesse. Elle descendit et attrapa plusieurs sacs portant la marque de grands magasins alors que Tara et Fred descendaient à leur tour du véhicule. Toutes les deux délestèrent Cordelia de plusieurs sacs et les trois jeunes femmes gravirent les marches de l'hôtel dont Cordelia poussa la porte.  
Faith et Gunn étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur sur le sofa, nettoyant des armes. Gunn avait une large entaille sur l'avant-bras gauche et les nouvelles arrivantes purent s'apercevoir que le visage de Faith était largement tuméfié lorsque celle-ci tourna la tête vers elles.  
Cordelia grimaça et passa devant le canapé alors que Tara et Fred se postaient devant Gunn et Faith.

« Tu as une sale mine Faith » se contenta de dire Cordelia sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'elle déposait ses sacs sur le comptoir.

« Ca… ça va ? » demanda Tara sympathiquement en détaillant le visage de la Tueuse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna Fred en s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé.

« Une attaque de démons apparemment… » répondit ironiquement Faith.

« En plein jour ? » demanda Tara.

« Et oui » grimaça Faith dans un demi-sourire. « Ces démons ne respectent aucune règle. »

« Et vous les filles ? Ces courses ? » demanda Gunn en se tournant vers Cordelia.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » s'écria la jeune femme. « Il était vraiment temps que quelqu'un sorte Tara dans le monde, c'est à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un magasin de sa vie ! un vrai magasin j'entends. Pas ces bouis-bouis de Sunnydale… »

Fred, Faith et Gunn se tournèrent vers la sorcière qui eut un petit sourire gêné.

« Cordelia est parfois comme ça » expliqua Gunn avec un sourire d'excuse. « Elle manque un peu de tact. »

Cordelia se tourna vivement vers Tara puis vers Gunn avec un regard interrogateur, cherchant de toutes évidences où elle avait commis un impair.

« Ce n'est rien » fit Tara en essayant d'afficher un sourire rassurant. « Elle n'a pas vraiment tort. Je n'étais encore jamais venue dans une ville aussi grande. »

« Voyez » confirma Cordelia d'un ton sûr.

Gunn et Fred échangèrent un regard et un sourire entendu.

« Donc… » reprit Cordelia.

Et elle se lança dans l'énumération des boutiques dans lesquelles elle avait entrainée ses deux camarades. Plus personne ne l'écoutait lorsque Angel apparut à son tour dans la pièce, suivi de près par Wesley.

« Alors les filles, cette sortie en ville ? » demanda le vampire en voyant le groupe assemblé.

« Cordelia a déjà tout raconté » s'empressa de préciser Faith. « Il fallait arriver plus tôt »

Angel regarda alternativement Cordelia qui avait ouvert la bouche pour se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade sur son après-midi shopping entre filles, et Faith qui le regardait d'un air le défiant de demander à Cordelia de remettre ça.

« Bien, je suis sûr que c'était génial » se résigna-t-il. « J'ai une nouvelle »

L'attention de tous se tourna vers lui

« Une nouvelle ? » interrogea Gunn. « Mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Non. Enfin plutôt bonne. Tout le groupe est invité ce week-end dans la demeure de la famille Bradley. »

« La famille Bradley ? »

« Une riche famille qui souhaite nous remercier pour les avoir aidé il y a quelques mois » répondit Angel. « Ils ont une superbe maison de campagne à quelques heures de LA et y donnent une grande réception demain soir. Et ils aimeraient beaucoup que nous soyons présents. »

« Génial ! » s'écria Crodelia avec enthousiasme. « Pour une fois que ce boulot nous donne un peu de distraction. »

« « Il serait opportun que nous soyons tous sur notre trente-un » précisa Angel.

« Parfait ! » continua Cordelia. « J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça et les robes que j'ai fait acheter à ces demoiselles devraient être parfaites. Je dois avoir comme un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses » acheva-t-elle, apparemment très contente d'elle.

Elle se tut une seconde et considéra l'assemblée autour d'elle.

« Vous devez tous avoir des costumes acceptables vous les hommes. Reste le problème Faith… »

Son regard tomba sur la Tueuse et son débardeur en coton blanc et son jean délavé.

« Quel problème Faith ? » cracha l'interressée.

« Je devrais avoir une robe à te prêter pour que tu ne fasses pas tâche dans le décor. »

Faith lui lança un regard meurtrier mais Wesley interrompit toute réponse meurtrière qu'elle aurait pu préparer.

« Il n'y a pas de problème Faith » fit-il d'un ton détaché. « Faith ne viendra pas. »

« Quoi ? » grogna Faith, en tentant de feindre l'indifférence.

« Pourquoi ça ? » interrogea Cordelia sur un ton incrédule. « Ca lui ferait le plus grand bien de voir autre chose que des monstres et une bande de tarés qui courent après les monstres. »

« Merci pour ta sollicitude Quenn C » fit Faith d'un ton mordant en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Faith a son rendez-vous avec Morris demain soir. Angel l'a appelé pour lui demander de le reporter à lundi, mais il a été intraitable. Donc elle ne peut pas quitter la ville. »

« C'est pas grave » lança Faith d'un air détaché en s'enfonçant confortablement dans le fauteuil. « Moi et les mondanités de toutes façons… »

« Et puis avec la tête que tu te payes, c'est peut-être mieux que tu restes là » ajouta Cordelia.

Nouveau regard assassin de Faith qui reçut en guise de réponse une grimace amusée de l'ancienne majorette.

« Mais tu… tu vas rester ici toute seule ? » demanda alors Tara.

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi blondie, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je commanderai des pizzas »

« Je pourrais… Je pourrais peut-être rester ici moi aussi ? » fit Tara en se tournant vers Angel et Wesley.

« Tara, je crois que Faith… » commença Angel.

« Je lui tiendrais un peu compagnie » l'interrompit Tara. « Et puis je ne connais pas ces gens, je ne suis pas vraiment du groupe… »

« Tu es ici comme chez toi, Tara » lui dit fermement Angel. « Tant que tu es ici, nous te considérons du groupe. »

« C'est bon Tara… » reprit Faith. « Je peux vraiment me débrouiller seule »

Tara se tourna vers Faith une seconde.

« J'en suis sûre » lui fit-elle avec un demi-sourire avant de tourner de nouveau un visage quelque peu angoissé vers Angel et Wesley. « Mais je crois vraiment que je préférerais »

Le vampire et l'observateur échangèrent un regard.

« Bien. Comme tu préfères Tara » conclut Angel.

« Préferer un week-end entier seule avec Faith plutôt qu'une soirée dans un manoir à la campagne ? » fit Cordelia sur un ton incrédule et sarcastique. « Je savais que cette fille était folle. »

--------------------------

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!_


	5. Une soirée 'Faith'

**Chapitre 4 : Une soirée 'Faith'**

* * *

"Doucement avec le coffre de ma voiture" hurla Cordelia sur un ton quasi-hystérique en voyant Gunn insister un peu trop à son goût pour faire rentrer un sac supplémentaire dans le coffre.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, mains sur les hanches, un air exaspéré plaqué sur le visage.

« Les filles, est-ce que vous savez qu'on part pour moins de trois jours ? » Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Cordelia qui semblait superviser les opérations, et à Fred qui souriait avec amusement de derrière elle.

« On est prêt ? » Demanda Wesley en descendant les marches de l'hôtel à son tour.

« Plus qu'un sac et c'est bon » expliqua Gunn en appuyant de nouveau sur ledit sac.

« Je conduis » affirma immédiatement Cordelia avec force. « Au moins une première partie de la route. »

Puis elle joignit le geste à la parole et s'installa au volant. Gunn claqua le coffre, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme et pousser un soupir d'exaspération et il s'installa à l'arrière bientôt imité par Wesley et Fred qui se plaça au milieu.

« Que fait Angel ? » Grommela Cordelia.

« Il donne quelques recommandations à Faith je suppose »

Cordelia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon Dieu, ce sont des grandes filles ! »

---------------------------------------------

« Essaie d'être agréable avec elle » recommandait effectivement Angel à Faith juste de l'autre côté de la porte. « Ne la laisse pas seule toute la journée alors qu'elle reste pour te tenir compagnie »

Faith souffla et grimaça de façon à montrer ouvertement comme ces conseils l'ennuyaient au plus haut point.

« Ok Faith » concéda Angel. « Je sais que tu n'es pas une gamine mais… tu n'es pas toujours facile à vivre. Fais un effort avec elle… »

« Angel, je t'ai déjà promis d'être une gentille fille une bonne douzaine de fois » protesta Faith. « Alors file avant que Queen C ne vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses. »

Un coup de klaxon impérieux se fit alors entendre et la Tueuse adressa un sourire entendu au vampire.

« Ok. Nous rentrons dans deux jours. Pense à ton rendez-vous avec Morris »

« Je penserai à Morris. Je serai sympa avec Tara et je l'aiderai à faire la vaisselle. J'ai tout bon ? »

« Ok, ok » admit Angel en posant la main sur la poignée. « Soyez prudentes. »

« Ca ira. Et vous, amusez-vous bien »

Angel hocha la tête et lança un petit signe à Faith avant de se précipiter dans la voiture qui l'attendait.

Faith regarda le véhicule disparaître et rentra dans l'hôtel.

------------------------------------------------

« Ils viennent de partir » lança Faith depuis la porte.

Tara leva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait, assise à une table de la bibliothèque.

« J'ai vu » répondit-elle doucement. « Par la fenêtre » précisa-t-elle.

Faith hocha la tête.

« J'ai quelques heures devant moi avant d'aller voir l'officier Morris. Tu as des plans ? »

Tara désigna les livres autour d'elle.

« Je pensais travailler un peu » répondit-elle. « Fais ce que tu as à faire. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi »

Faith hésita une seconde puis hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je serais à la salle d'entraînement si tu as besoin de moi »

« Ok. » approuva Tara.

Et la blonde retourna dans son livre. Faith l'observa quelques instants et lorsqu'elle constata que la sorcière ne faisait plus du tout attention à elle, elle sortit et se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement.

Les deux jeunes femmes vaquèrent chacune à leurs occupations durant tout l'après-midi. Finalement, vers cinq heures, Tara parut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'entraînement où Faith distribuait coups de pieds et de poings avec rage dans des sacs de frappe. Tara observa un moment le corps luisant de sueur de la Tueuse et son visage résolu alors qu'elle s'entraînait avant de signaler sa présence.

« Faith… »

La jeune femme arrêta immédiatement ses mouvements et se tourna vers elle.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non, non » précisa tout de suite Tara. « C'est juste qu'il est cinq heures passé. Tu devrais peut-être penser à te préparer pour ton rendez-vous de tout à l'heure. »

Faith regarda la pendule murale et étouffa un juron en s'apercevant que Tara disait vrai.

« Je file prendre une douche » lâcha-t-elle en passant rapidement devant Tara et elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage.

« Ok, je t'attends dans le hall » lança Tara après elle alors que Faith avait déjà disparu de sa vue.

La Tueuse ne fut pas très longue. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle était de retour dans le hall, les cheveux encore humides et tout de propre et frais vêtue.

« C'est mieux ainsi » commenta Tara gentiment.

Faith lui sourit en retour.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard »

« Je t'accompagne » fit Tara en se levant du canapé où elle s'était installée en attendant la Tueuse.

« Quoi ? » demanda Faith, surprise. « Angel te l'a demandé ? »

« Quoi ? » fit Tara, décontenancée par la question. « Non, non. J'ai juste envie de venir. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas »

Faith inclina la tête sur le côté et sembla étudier la question.

« Comme tu veux » fit-elle finalement.

Les deux jeunes se mirent en route et marchèrent d'un pas rapide le long d'avenues bruyantes et pleine de monde. Faith ne connaissait que trop bien le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Morris et il n'était qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de marche de l'Hypérion.

« Ca n'aura rien de très intéressant » commenta Faith alors qu'elle poussait la porte du commissariat.

« C'est sans importance » répondit simplement Tara.

Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et personne ne fit attention à elles. Finalement, Faith frappa à une porte sur laquelle une vielle plaque indiquait 'Officier Jack Morris'. Un 'entrez' peu cérémonieux lui parvint et Faith poussa la porte résolument et entra dans la pièce. Morris sursauta en la voyant. Il ne s'attendait de toutes évidences pas à la voir franchir la porte.

« Faith ! » s'écria-t-il avec surprise.

Il regarda la pendule pendue au-dessus de la porte, puis la montre à son poignet.

« Tu es à l'heure ! Et correctement habillée ! C'est une surprise ! »

L'inspecteur Morris regarda avec curiosité la jeune femme blonde qui accompagnait Faith et qui se tenait timidement derrière elle.

« Une amie à toi ? » fit-il en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Faith fit un vague signe de la tête alors que les deux femmes s'installaient dans les fauteuils face à Morris.

« Tara Maclay » présenta Faith en désignant la sorcière du menton.

« Tara » lui sourit Morris. « Vous devriez venir plus souvent si vous me l'emmenez à l'heure et présentable »

Les lèvres de Tara se plissèrent en un léger sourire alors que Morris la regardait avec chaleur.

« Bon, on commence ? » réclama Faith.

-----------------------------------------------

Lorsque les deux filles sortirent du commissariat environ une heure plus tard, Faith ne put réprimer un franc sourire d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elles marchaient d'un pas tranquille dans les rues désormais plus calmes de LA.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuse blondie ? » demanda Faith en se tournant vers Tara et en voyant le sourire amusé sur son visage.

Tara lui offrit une grimace sympathique.

« C'est toi. »

« Moi ? » demanda Faith avec amusement. « Moi, je t'amuse ? »

Tara hocha la tête.

« Tu as l'air toute contente et fière de toi. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue comme ça. C'est tout »

Tara lui offrit à son tour un grand sourire que Faith lui rendit sans hésitation.

« Tant mieux alors » fit la Tueuse. « Parce que moi non plus je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire aussi franchement depuis ton arrivée »

Immédiatement, le sourire en question quitta le visage de Tara.

« Hé ! » fit Faith en s'arrêtant net. « Je disais pas ça pour que tu arrêtes. C'était plutôt bien comme remarque tu sais ? Enfin dans ma tête ça l'était en tous cas. Des fois, je n'exprime pas toujours bien ce que je pense »

Tara sourit de nouveau devant les paroles rapides et embrouillées de la Tueuse et les deux femmes se remirent en marche.

« C'est mieux comme ça » approuva Faith.

« Si tu me disais ce qui t'a mis de si bonne humeur ? »

« A peine une heure ! » s'écria Faith d'un air satisfait. « Morris a raison, tu devrais venir plus souvent, tu l'as apparemment mis de bonne humeur. »

« Si tu veux » répondit simplement Tara.

« Si je veux quoi ? » demanda Faith en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je viendrais, si tu veux » expliqua Tara doucement.

Faith s'arrêta de nouveau et regarda Tara avec incrédulité.

« Tu parles sérieusement ? Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

Tara haussa les épaules.

« Je viens de te le dire. Oui »

Faith arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est juste que ce n'est pas très passionnant comme rendez-vous » fit-elle avec hésitation.

« Cela ne dure qu'une heure et ce n'est qu'une fois par semaine »

Faith sembla réfléchir à la question.

« Ok. Si le boss est d'accord, ce serait sympa »

Tara approuva de la tête et sourit de nouveau à la Tueuse qui se remit en marche.

« Bon, Tara, que veux-tu faire ce soir ? Nous avons toute la soirée devant nous »

« Je…je ne sais pas vraiment. Généralement, je reste tranquille avec un bon bouquin »

« Et habituellement, je tue des vampires » répondit joyeusement Faith. « Je propose que nous fassions un truc inhabituel. Nous pourrions sortir ? »

« Sortir ? »

« Oui, oui ! Je sais » s'écria Faith soudain surexcitée. « Je vais t'emmener au bar de Lorne. « C'est un bar à démons mais sois tranquille, pas de danger. Et tu seras avec moi. C'est un bar karaoké… »

"Je sais" répondit gentiment Tara. « Fred m'en a un peu parlé »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une belle voix. Ce sera l'occasion de me faire entendre ça »

« Je… je ne crois pas Faith. Je ne pense pas pouvoir chanter en public »

« Mais si, tu pourras. Angel m'a dit que Sunnydale avait passé deux jours à chanter en tous lieux et tous moments. »

« C'était l'effet d'un démon » contra Tara.

« Aucune importance » balaya Faith avec un geste de la main. « Tu vas voir, tu vas oublier les soirées avec les scoobies, je vais t'emmener t'amuser. Nous allons manger, boire, danser, chanter. Ce sera très sympa »

Tara allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester une nouvelle fois mais Faith posa un doigt dissuasif sur ses lèvres.

« Et ce n'est pas soumis à discussion. Ce soir, c'est moi qui invite »

------------------------------------------------------

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu à Sunnydale, Tara ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu impressionnée et effrayée en arrivant au bar de Lorne. Elle avait beau se tenir aussi prés de Faith qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne cessait de jeter des regards discrets dans toutes les directions. Faith finit par le remarquer et laissa échapper un sourire moqueur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas blondie. Personne ne te cherchera des noises ici. Surtout pas si tu es avec la Tueuse. Tu ne risques rien »

Tara tenta de se rapprocher plus encore de Faith pour ne pas être bousculée par un démon à la peau à l'aspect indéfinissable mais qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Faith la tira par le bras contre elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » répéta-t-elle. « Tu ne risques rien avec moi »

Tara hocha timidement la tête et les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur progression dans la foule, Faith tirant Tara derrière elle.  
Enfin Lorne fut en vue et il vint immédiatement à leur rencontre quand il aperçut Faith.

« Faith ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement. « Cela faisait longtemps. Tu es seule ? »

Puis il remarqua Tara qui se tenait discrètement derrière la Tueuse.

« Non, vous êtes toutes les deux. » fit-il.

« C'est Tara » présenta Faith. Puis se tournant vers Tara. « Voici Lorne »

Tara saisit timidement la main tendue par le démon.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer » fit-elle simplement.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, charmante demoiselle. » répondit Lorne, apparemment amusé par sa timidité. « Vous me ferez le plaisir de chanter ? »

Tara secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer son refus mais Faith la devança.

« Il paraît que Tara a une voix superbe » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. »

Tara grimaça et s'apprêta à protester mais Lorne tourna vers elle des yeux suppliants.

« Allons, Tara, vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça ? »

« Je… »

Mais la sorcière s'arrêta en voyant l'air de Lorne et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« D'accord » céda-t-elle. « Si Faith chante aussi » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

« Quoi ? » s'écria l'intéressée.

Lorne sourit grandement à Tara, apparemment très heureux de cette idée.

« C'est un deal honnête. » fit-il en regardant Faith.

Faith croisa les bras et prit un air résolu.

« Il n'est pas question que je chante » affirma-t-elle.

« Même Angel chante » argumenta Lorne en réitérant son regard charmeur sur la Tueuse brune.

Ne voyant pas sa résolution fléchir, il décida d'opter pour une autre tactique.

« Repas offert pour toutes les deux ? » tenta-t-il.

Faith fut instantanément plus intéressée.

« Repas offert ? Ce qu'on veut ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux » confirma Lorne.

Faith sembla réfléchir un instant à l'offre puis finalement tapa dans la main du démon.

« Voilà un deal »

------------------------------------------

Une fois son tour de chant terminé, Faith descendit rapidement de l'estrade et rejoignit Tara qui l'attendait assise à une petite table à quelques pas de la scène et la regardait, une lueur appréciative dans le regard.

« Alors ? » demanda Faith en s'asseyant et en attaquant de nouveau son assiette pleine de frites.

« Tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que tu le prétends » répondit Tara doucement. « C'était même plutôt bien. »

Faith hocha la tête.

« J'ai des talents cachés » répondit-elle en avalant une nouvelle portion de frites sous le regard amusé de Tara. « Prochain tour, c'est toi. Que vas-tu chanter ? »

« Je pensais à 'Full of grace' de Sarah Maclachlan »

Faith releva la tête vers elle, une légère surprise sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas très gai. »

« Non » répondit simplement Tara.

Elle n'ajouta rien et devant son air pensif, Faith resta silencieuse également, préférant ne pas insister sur le sujet. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Tara se leva simplement et monta sur scène sans ajouter un mot. Au moment où elle empoignait le micro et que la musique s'élevait dans la pièce, Lorne vint s'asseoir sur la chaise laissée vacante par la sorcière. Il s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier et écouta avec attention alors que la douce voix de la jeune femme se faisait entendre.  
Un instant plus tard, Faith leva le nez de son assiette pour regarder Tara. Elle s'était attendue à trouver les yeux de la blonde dans sa direction, à la recherche d'un signe quelconque d'approbation de sa part. Mais il n'en était rien. La sorcière semblait totalement absorbée par sa chanson et son regard dérivait vers le fond de la pièce où il ne fixait aucun point en particulier. Faith l'observa un instant puis retourna vers ses frites tout en continuant d'écouter Tara avec attention. Un mouvement sec la fit redresser de nouveau la tête et se tourner vers Lorne. Elle vit que le démon regardait Tara avec une attention toute particulière désormais, et il s'était redressé vers l'avant pour la détailler avec attention.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Lorne ne répondit pas et son attention resta entièrement tendue vers Tara. Il ne se relaxa de nouveau dans son siège qu'alors que la voix de la sorcière blonde achevait les dernières notes. Faith revint immédiatement à la charge.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-elle. « Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Elle souffre » répondit Lorne en se tournant vers elle.

Faith plissa les yeux, partagée entre incrédulité et amusement.

« Pas besoin de tes supers pouvoirs de démon pour voir ça. Cette fille se trimbale quasiment avec un écriteau 'je souffre' accroché dans le dos »

« Peut-être bien » répondit simplement Lorne avant de se tourner vers Tara qui s'approchait à grands pas de la table.

Faith fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'absence de réaction du démon à ses sarcasmes mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger de nouveau comme il se levait pour rendre sa place à Tara.

« C'était superbe ma chère » lui assura-t-il. « J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous réentendre chanter plus tard ou une autre fois »

Tara lui sourit timidement et le remercia poliment sous l'œil attentif de Faith qui achevait au même moment d'engloutir le plat de frites offert par Lorne.

« Faith, dis à Angel de passer un de ces soirs »

La Tueuse hocha la tête et le démon leur adressa un dernier salut avant de s'éloigner. Tara reprit sa chaise et but un grand verre d'eau en détaillant les assiettes et les plats vides sur la table.

« Tu as déjà tout mangé ? » demanda-t-elle avec une surprise non dissimulée.

Faith hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Ces frites étaient fameuses » affirma-t-elle. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas blondie, rien ne vaut tes pommes de terre à la crème. »

Tara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air presque rêveur qu'arborait la Tueuse à la pensée desdites pommes de terre.

« Si tu es sage, je t'en ferais demain soir » proposa Tara

« Je ne dis pas non » fit Faith. « Mais Angel m'a bien précisé que je ne devais pas abuser de toi »

« C'est moi qui propose » rappela Tara.

« Bien, alors c'est noté » sourit Faith.

Puis elle se tourna vers le fond du bar où quelques vampires et démons tentaient d'agiter leurs corps disgracieux sur la musique que diffusait le Caritas. Faith se leva et tendit la main à Tara.

« Il est temps pour nous d'aller danser et de montrer à ces vampires comment on danse de nos jours »

Tara considéra la main tendue avec hésitation et grimaça.

« Je…je n'aime pas vraiment danser Faith. Je ne suis pas vraiment une danseuse tu sais… »

« Allez, Tara. Tu ne connais personne ici. Lâche-toi un peu »

Mais la sorcière blonde secoua la tête de nouveau.

« Non, je-je ne crois pas »

La Tueuse rétracta sa main et afficha une moue quelque peu déçue.

« Comme tu veux. A plus tard alors. »

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons. Pour s'arrêter avant même d'avoir franchi deux mètres alors que la voix de Tara frappait ses oreilles.

« Faith, tu-tu as promis de ne pas me laisser seule ici. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule »

Un grand sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage de la Tueuse brune. Sourire qu'elle s'appliqua à effacer lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers la sorcière.

« Si tu ne veux pas rester seule au milieu de ce bar à démons, tu n'as pas beaucoup le choix, tu dois venir avec moi » affirma-t-elle du ton le plus sérieux qu'elle put.

« Faith… » plaida Tara d'une voix plaintive.

« A moins que tu ne préfères te faire draguer par des vampires ou par des… »

Faith considéra un démon à la peau rouge et granuleuse qui passait devant elle et grimaça à l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait de lui.

« …ou par des démons puants. Evidemment, ce serait peut-être mieux que de venir danser avec moi. »

« Faith… » la supplia de nouveau Tara. « Je ne sais pas danser »

La Tueuse sourit et reparcourut les deux mètres qui la séparait de la sorcière et empoigna résolument son poignet.

« A la fin de cette soirée, tu sauras »

------------------------------------------

Et à la fin de la soirée, elle savait. Enfin presque. Evidemment, Tara ne danserait jamais comme Faith, elle en était totalement consciente. Il était difficile de dire si c'était plus son corps maladroit ou son esprit trop sérieux qui l'empêchait de suivre les déhanchements de la Tueuse autrefois rebelle, mais une chose était certaine : Tara ne POUVAIT pas danser comme Faith.  
Mais cependant, après quelques heures à suivre les conseils de la Tueuse et à tenter d'épouser le rythme de Faith, les mouvements hésitants et malhabiles de la sorcière en début de soirée finirent par être complètement oubliés.

Et ce fut chacune très satisfaite d'elle-même qu'elles quittèrent 'La Caritas' à une heure très avancée de la nuit. Sur le chemin du retour, Faith ne manqua pas d'affirmer haut et fort à quel point elle avait eu raison de pousser la sorcière sur la piste et de la taquiner sur ses réticences premières sous le regard indulgent de l'intéressée, bien trop fatiguée pour songer à répliquer.  
La Tueuse dut également s'employer pour réduire en poussière deux vampires qui pensaient pouvoir faire d'elles leurs dernières proies de la nuit. Plus tard, elle rattrapa la sorcière qui avait trébuché contre le trottoir, avant qu'elle ne s'étale de tout son long sur la chaussée. Elle parvint même à réprimer un rire moqueur devant l'épuisement de la jeune femme qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.  
Ce fut le dernier incident avant qu'elles n'atteignent l'hypérion.

« Mon dieu, je suis épuisée » fit Tara en grimpant les escaliers. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que danser pouvait réclamer autant d'énergie »

« Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai autant besoin de manger » plaisanta Faith.

« Cette santé de Tueuse est incroyable, tu es aussi fraîche qu'un gardon alors que je me sens comme si je pouvais dormir cent ans »

« Etre une Tueuse a du bon » confirma Faith.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Tara.

« Bon, je m'arrête là » fit simplement Tara. « Bonne nuit »

Faith hocha la tête simplement et sembla hésiter sur quelque chose à dire alors que Tara restait immobile devant sa porte, la main sur la poignée.

« Et merci » ajouta finalement Tara avec un léger sourire. « Merci pour cette soirée, Faith »

Faith lui sourit en retour et enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches avant de gratifier Tara d'un regard étrange.

« Bonne nuit Tara » dit-elle simplement alors que la sorcière ouvrait sa porte.

Puis elle tourna les talons et rejoignit sa propre chambre.

-----------------------------------------

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Une soirée 'Tara'

**Chapitre 5 : Une soirée 'Tara'**

* * *

Lorsque Tara ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ce fut la luminosité dans la pièce qui la tira du sommeil. Elle se tourna vers la table de chevet où se trouvait son radio-réveil et bondit littéralement sur son lit en voyant qu'il affichait prés de onze heures du matin. Elle se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête du lit, écoutant autour d'elle, cherchant à savoir si Faith était réveillée. N'entendant rien, la sorcière se leva et entreprit de rassembler des vêtements propres et son matériel de toilette avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tara descendait les escaliers de l'hôtel et se mettait à la recherche de Faith.  
Elle la trouva là où elle s'était attendue à la trouver : dans la cuisine. La Tueuse était installée à la table, une tasse fumante devant elle ainsi que plusieurs boites en carton dont Tara ne pouvait distinguer le contenu.  
Faith l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin levée ? »

« Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? » interrogea Tara en s'installant à la table à côté d'elle.

Faith hocha la tête et désigna le contenu de la table.

« Les Tueuses n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil tu sais. Et puis j'avais faim. Je suis allée acheter des beignets. Et j'ai fait du café »

« Merci beaucoup » fit Tara en se servant du café dans la tasse préparée par Faith pour elle.

Puis Tara choisit un beignet parmi les dizaines ramenées par Faith et observa avec amusement cette dernière les engloutir les uns après les autres alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à venir à bout du sien.

« Ton rapport avec la nourriture est incroyable » commenta-t-elle.

« Deux ans de prison peuvent faire ça à une fille »

« C'était dur ? »

Faith redressa la tête avec surprise et suspendit son geste qui allait amener une nouvelle bouchée de beignet dans sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« La prison… » précisa Tara. « Mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tu sais » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Faith haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture forcée.

« Ce n'était pas si mal finalement. » commença-t-elle pensivement. « Nourrie, logée. Personne pour me faire chier. Moi, seule avec moi-même. »

Faith se tut une seconde et sembla retourner dans le monde clos qui avait été le sien ces dernières années, avant de reprendre.

« Et puis, je suis la Tueuse. Enfin, une Tueuse au moins. Je pouvais me défendre »

Tara hocha la tête pensivement.

« Depuis quand es-tu sortie ? » demanda de nouveau la sorcière.

« A ton arrivée ici, cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois. Je ne dois pas quitter la Californie et doit voir Morris une fois par semaine, mais avec Angel qui a accepté de me prendre en charge, c'est pas si mal d'être dehors… »

Faith se tut encore et son attention s'évada de nouveau quelques secondes.

« Un autre beignet ? » demanda-t-elle après un silence.

* * *

Alors que Tara avait décidé de passer la journée à travailler pour ne pas prendre trop de retard en vue d'un éventuel retour à l'université, Faith passa sa journée à traîner à l'extérieur, laissant la sorcière à la quiétude de l'hôtel vide. Elle n'avait pas précisé ce qu'elle comptait faire et Tara n'était pas certaine qu'elle le sache elle-même.  
C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que Tara se retrouvait entièrement seule à l'Hypérion. Sans être véritablement nerveuse ou apeurée, la sorcière ressentait un léger malaise à l'idée d'être ainsi seule dans le vaste hôtel. Elle se concentra cependant sur ses cours et ses livres jusqu'à sept heures et demi, heure à laquelle elle décida de se rendre en cuisine afin d'amorcer la préparation du repas du soir malgré l'absence de la Tueuse. Faith reparut plus d'une heure plus tard et trouva la sorcière toujours dans la cuisine. Tara leva la tête du plat dans lequel elle avait planté mollement une fourchette lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de la Tueuse approcher. Tara ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise devant l'aspect de Faith : ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière, un peu déchirés par endroits. Son visage était maculé de terre et elle saignait du nez. Mais elle gratifia immédiatement Tara d'un sourire rassurant. 

« T'inquiètes, blondie » lança-t-elle simplement en se désignant d'un geste de la main. « Ce n'est rien »

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda brusquement Tara.

Faith s'approcha du comptoir et se percha sur un tabouret avant de détailler le contenu des plats devant elle.

« J'ai fait un détour par un cimetière en rentrant » répondit la Tueuse en reniflant la bonne odeur autour d'elle. « J'ai tué quelques vampires histoire de m'ouvrir l'appétit pour faire honneur à ta préparation » ajouta-t-elle en souriant à la sorcière.

« J'étais un peu inquiète » fit remarquer Tara en se retournant vers les épices pour y attraper le poivre et en rajouter dans le plat devant elle.

Faith qui avait commencé à entamer le plat avec la fourchette laissée par Tara l'instant d'avant, redressa brusquement la tête aux paroles de la blonde et suspendit sa fourchette à mi-distance de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise. « Je suis la Tueuse, tu sais. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tard » expliqua Tara.

Faith haussa les épaules.

« On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber quand on est la Tueuse. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir » expliqua-t-elle en enfournant sa fourchette de pommes de terre dans la bouche.

Tara fit le tour du comptoir pour s'approcher d'elle et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Puis elle l'approcha du visage de la Tueuse pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez. Instinctivement, Faith eut un geste de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Tara agita le mouchoir sous son nez d'un air amusé.

« Ca me semblait évident ! Tu es en train de faire tomber du sang dans le plat. »

Faith redressa la tête et s'éloigna du plat en question avant de se lever

« Désolée. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me doucher avant de manger »

Et elle s'éloigna aussitôt.

« Tu m'en gardes blondie ! »

« Je crois qu'il y en a assez pour nourrir une armée de Tueuses ! » cria Tara dans sa direction alors que Faith montait déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Mais je suis sure que tu finiras quand même le plat à toi seule » murmura-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même.

* * *

Lorsque Faith descendit de nouveau, à peine dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés, elle trouva la cuisine plongée dans le noir et aucune trace ni du plat fumant ni de la sorcière blonde qu'elle y avait laissé en montant se doucher. Faith fronça les sourcils et sortit de la cuisine à la recherche de la blonde. 

« Tara ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse comme elle s'y était attendue, Faith remonta de nouveau les escaliers et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de la sorcière. Faith prit une profonde inspiration et frappa légèrement à la porte.

« Entre Faith »

La Tueuse obéît et trouva Tara assise en tailleur sur son lit, le plat de pommes de terre et deux assiettes posées sur un plateau prés d'elle.

Faith fronça les sourcils mais s'approcha néanmoins après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Quel est le programme ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tara lui offrit un nouveau sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« J'ai pensé que comme hier soir, c'est toi qui m'as invitée pour la soirée, ce soir c'était à mon tour de t'inviter »

Le froncement de sourcils de Faith s'accentua.

« Dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton incrédule.

Tara ne put réprimer un petit rire devant l'air confus de la Tueuse brune.

« Hier, tu m'as emmenée danser dehors. Ce soir, on reste tranquille ici à faire quelque chose que j'aime. » expliqua Tara.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Plateau télé ? » précisa la sorcière.

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes » grommela Faith. « Mais je suppose que je dois accepter si je veux manger ? »

Tara hocha joyeusement la tête.

« Et je meurs de faim » conclut Faith en s'approchant de nouveau.

Le sourire de Tara s'agrandit et elle se poussa légèrement vers le mur pour faire de la place à la Tueuse qui s'y installa. Tara saisit les deux assiettes et remplit copieusement celle de Faith avant de la lui tendre. La Tueuse ne se fit pas prier pour attaquer sa part et la dévora littéralement alors que Tara avait à peine entamé la sienne. Tara la resservit immédiatement avant de saisir la télécommande du magnétoscope posée à côté d'elle.

« Je peux enclencher le film ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Faith, toujours absorbée par son assiette.

La Tueuse hocha la tête.

« Qu'as-tu choisi ? »

« Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu aimerais et il n'y a pas grand choix dans l'hôtel, alors j'ai pris de la science-fiction. Starwars »

« Ca ira pour moi » approuva Fath. « Même si je l'ai déjà vu des dizaines de fois »

« Je…je ne l'ai jamais vu » admit Tara.

« Tu ne l'as jamais vu ? » hurla presque Faith. « D'où viens-tu ? La planète Mars ? Et encore, je suis sure que c'est un hit sur Mars aussi. »

« Je…Je ne regardais pas vraiment la télé quand j'étais enfant… » crut bon d'expliquer Tara. « Et après… l'occasion n'a pas du se présenter. »

Faith esquissa un sourire et s'empara de la télécommande pour appuyer sur le bouton lecture d'un geste résolu.

« Remarque… » admit-elle. « Moi je ne l'ai vu pour la première fois qu'en prison. Ce n'est pas si récent. »

Avec ça, Faith se resservit une troisième fois des pommes de terre et s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement contre la tête de lit. Tara, elle, reposa son assiette vide sur le plateau, se servit un verre d'eau avant d'imiter la position de Faith sur son propre côté du lit. Le bruit du film joué sur l'écran de la télé de la chambre de Tara, et celui des maxillaires de Faith achevant le plat jusqu'à la dernière miette, furent les seuls sons audibles dans la pièce pendant prés d'une heure. Lorsque la moitié de Starwars fut dépassée et que Faith eut fini à son tour de manger depuis quelques minutes, celle-ci se tourna brutalement vers Tara.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement, sans que Tara ne sache exactement de quoi elle parlait.

La sorcière tourna la tête vers sa compagne et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire… » reprit Faith en détournant de nouveau les yeux vers la télé, « pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Parce que tu ne me connais pas ? Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ? »

« Je sais qui tu es Faith » répondit gentiment Tara. « Et je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire »

Faith haussa nonchalamment les épaules et feignit un intérêt considérable pour les aventures de Luke, Léïa et les autres, alors qu'elle reprenait.

« Je veux dire : tu viens de Sunnydale. Nous nous sommes déjà presque rencontrées là-bas. Tu as du entendre parler de moi. Tu sais quel monstre je suis. Et tu agis comme si de rien n'était. Tu m'invites à venir regarder un film dans ta chambre, tu me cuisines mon plat préféré, comme si j'étais juste une bonne fille à qui l'on peut faire confiance. Comme si la question de la confiance ne se posait même pas »

Faith se tut une seconde mais ne regarda pas la sorcière qui, elle, la fixait intensément et dont elle pouvait sentir le regard peser sur elle.

« Les autres… » reprit Faith dans un souffle. « Les autres n'ont jamais oublié qui je suis. Je sens leur méfiance quand ils sont avec moi. Ils veulent m'aider, mais au fond d'eux, je sens qu'il y a cet avertissement qui clignote : 'Attention, c'est une meurtrière, elle est potentiellement dangereuse. Elle pourrait péter les plombs de nouveau'. Les filles ne restent jamais seules avec moi. Et même Angel me surveille comme le lait sur le feu. »

Nouveau silence et nouveau regard fixe sur les images colorées d'une galaxie très lointaine que Faith ne voyait pas vraiment.

« Mais pas toi. Toi, tu es restée, tu es là. Et tu me traites comme si j'étais ton amie. Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, Faith se tourna vers Tara, prête à la voir exposer toute l'angoisse qu'elle aurait cachée jusque là, prête à voir son visage effrayé par le ton rauque et bas que Faith avait employé durant sa tirade. Elle s'attendit à la voir reculer légèrement, comme tous ceux dont elle s'approchait un peu trop prés avaient tendance à le faire, consciemment ou inconsciemment, elle n'en savait rien.  
Mais elle ne vit rien de tout cela chez la sorcière blonde prés d'elle. Tara lui souriait, d'un sourire léger et presque timide qui donna à Faith la sensation que son cœur se retournait dans sa poitrine. Puis Tara posa simplement sa main sur son épaule et haussa légèrement les siennes.

« Tu me demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas peur de toi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi je te traite comme une amie ? »

Les yeux bleus de la sorcière se plantèrent dans les bruns de la Tueuse. Faith hocha la tête, presque avec hésitation, confirmant ainsi sa question. Le sourire de Tara se fit plus franc et Faith la sentit serrer légèrement son épaule dans sa main.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi Faith, c'est un fait. Et je te traite comme une amie parce que c'est comme cela que je te ressens. »

« Je n'ai jamais été l'amie de personne » rétorqua la Tueuse, presque brutalement.

Si Tara fut choquée ou déstabilisée par le ton mordant de Faith, elle n'en montra rien. Son sourire ne faiblit pas et elle ne retira pas sa main de l'épaule de Faith malgré le mouvement de recul de cette dernière.

« Il faut une première fois à tout » répondit-elle simplement.

* * *

Lorsque Faith s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut la surprise en roulant sur le flanc comme elle en avait l'habitude en se réveillant, de basculer dans le vide et de heurter violemment le sol quelques dizaines de centimètres plus bas avec un bruit mat. La Tueuse se redressa aussitôt sur son séant et regarda autour d'elle avec frénésie. Elle constata qu'elle portait toujours le même survêtement que la veille, qu'elle avait enfilé en sortant de la douche. Et elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. En redressant la tête un peu plus, elle put voir Tara qui dormait à l'autre extrémité du lit au pied duquel elle venait de tomber, elle aussi toujours habillée. Faith fronça les sourcils et chercha à rassembler ses souvenirs dans son esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil. Un coup d'œil au magnétoscope sur lequel clignotait le message 'end of tape' lui rappela leur soirée vidéo d'abord, et ensuite qu'elles avaient laissé se dérouler la cassette sans vraiment s'en préoccuper alors que Faith avait interrogé Tara sur les raisons qui poussaient la sorcière à se comporter en amie avec elle.  
La réponse lui revint en même temps que la question, et Faith tourna de nouveau la tête vers la blonde dont elle observa un instant la poitrine se soulever à intervalles réguliers dans son sommeil. Faith n'en revenait toujours pas. A la fois de l'affection que Tara avait montré pour elle. Et à la fois comme elle s'était sentie à l'aise malgré tout. Les deux femmes avaient passé une bonne partie du reste de la nuit à simplement discuter, un peu du film, un peu de démons et de vampires et majoritairement de tout et de rien. Et elles avaient fini par s'endormir là sans même s'en rendre compte. Faith soupira légèrement ; elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans une telle situation.  
Elle allait se lever brusquement et sortir en trombe de la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit Tara bouger. Instinctivement, Faith tourna la tête vers elle. Tara la regardait et lui souriait gentiment. 

« Bonjour Faith » dit-elle simplement.

Le son de sa voix, si amicale, la vue de son sourire, si engageant, clouèrent la Tueuse sur place.

« Hé » répondit Faith simplement, incapable de dire autre chose.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Tara sur un ton toujours un peu endormi.

Faith inclina la tête sur le côté pour faire signe que oui et se releva.

« Oh ! J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai poussé hors du lit ? » Demanda Tara avec inquiétude, son esprit ayant enfin enregistré que Faith était par terre.

« Pas de problème blondie » répondit Faith en levant la main en un geste rassurant. « J'ai fait ça toute seule ».

Faith se tut et observa Tara quelques secondes. La blonde n'était clairement pas réveillée et s'apprêtait à retrouver les bras de Morphée d'un instant à l'autre.

« Bien, je vais te laisser finir ta nuit plus confortablement » déclara la Tueuse en se retirant vers la porte.

« Quelle heure est-il Faith ? » Demanda Tara en se redressant sur un coude et en essayant de garder les yeux bien ouverts.

« Sept heures environ » répondit Faith. « Tu peux dormir encore. »

Tara hocha la tête et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Je crois que tu as raison. »

« A plus tard alors » conclut Faith en sortant.

* * *

« Tu triches ! » 

« Je t'assure que non » protesta Tara, en affichant une innocence toute feinte. « Et de toutes façons, si je veux avoir une chance de gagner, il faut bien que je m'aide un peu vu comme TU triches. »

« Je ne triche pas ! » Protesta Faith à son tour.

Tara arqua un sourcil dubitatif en sa direction.

« Tu ne triches pas ? »

Faith ne put s'empêcher de céder devant l'air faussement inquisiteur de la sorcière et se mit à rire.

« Ok, ok » admit-elle. "Mais j'ai une bonne raison."

« Qui est ? » s'enquit Tara.

« Je sors de prison » proposa Faith.

« Et ? » Demanda encore Tara en se penchant vers la Tueuse.

« Obligée de gagner de temps en temps pour améliorer le quotidien. Tu gagnes une partie, tu gagnes une clope ou un paquet de chips. Donc il a fallu que je m'y mette. »

Tara hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Mais toi, Blondie » reprit Faith. « Qui t'a donc appris à tricher ainsi ? »

« Xander et Anya » répondit Tara en souriant à l'évocation de ses deux amis. « Willow voulait m'apprendre à jouer comme elle, tu vois, tenir compte des probabilités, faire des calculs, des trucs de ce genre mais… »

« Attends, Red joue aux cartes en faisant des calculs de probabilités ? » L'interrompit Faith sur un ton ébahi.

Tara hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'est une tête tu sais. Elle arrive à tirer de ces conclusions à une vitesse incroyable. J'ai dû renoncer à la suivre dans ce domaine. Alors pour avoir une chance de la battre de temps en temps, Xander et Anya m'ont appris quelques trucs…. »

« Willow était tellement absorbée qu'elle ne se rendait quasiment jamais compte de rien ! » ajouta Tara en riant presque.

La sorcière sembla alors se retirer dans des souvenirs de soirées de parties de cartes endiablées et resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de conclure.

« Ma dernière partie remonte à longtemps maintenant… »

Faith considéra le visage pensif de la jeune femme et hésita à la tirer de sa rêverie.

« En tous cas, je crois que cette fois, je vais gagner » annonça-t-elle finalement après quelques instants.

Tara releva la tête et lui sourit de nouveau.

« On verra ça ! »

* * *

« Plus jamais tu ne conduiras en ma présence ! » affirma Cordelia en poussant la porte de l'Hypérion, suivie de près par un Gunn hilare et une très souriante Fred. « Tu aurais pu nous tuer ! » Poursuivit l'ancienne pom-pom girl en pénétrant dans l'hôtel. 

« Tu exagères un peu Cordy… » intervint Fred d'une voix douce. « Et tu conduis à peine moins vite… »

Cordelia s'arrêta net et jeta un regard outré à la jeune femme.

« Cela n'a RIEN à voir » se défendit-elle en appuyant de façon très exagérée sur le rien. « J'ai bien cru que nous n'arrivions jamais entiers ici. »

Fred referma la porte de l'hôtel derrière Angel et Wesley qui suivaient de prés et l'ensemble du groupe détailla le lobby vide.

« Où sont Faith et Tara ? » Demanda Angel.

« De toutes évidences, pas ici » répliqua Cordelia en levant les yeux.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le vampire qui regardait autour de lui visiblement à la recherche d'une trace des deux jeunes femmes. Cordelia vint se planter devant lui avec un air inquisiteur.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'elles se soient entretuées pendant le week-end ? »

Angel continua de regarder autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Avec Faith, on ne sait jamais… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en continuant d'avancer dans le lobby alors que Cordelia se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Elle revint une minute plus tard et annonça immédiatement :

« Pas dans la cuisine en tous cas. Mais vu comme le stock de pommes de terres a diminué, Faith au moins a mangé ici pendant le week-end »

« Elles sont peut-être à la bibliothèque ? » Suggéra doucement Fred.

« Peut-être que Tara est à la bibliothèque » approuva Wesley. « Mais Faith, mieux vaut chercher du côté de la salle d'entraînement ou dans les cimetières. »

« Possible » admit Angel. « La nuit vient de tomber »

« Faith n'est pas dans la salle d'entraînement » annonça Gunn qui revenait d'y avoir rapporté les armes apportées par le groupe en week-end.

« Cimetière donc » conclut Cordelia.

« Trouvons au moins Tara » fit Wesley en entamant la montée des marches. « Nous récupérerons Faith en partant en patrouille »

Les quatre autres le suivirent à l'étage jusqu'à la bibliothèque où une fois arrivés à proximité de la porte ouverte, tous s'arrêtèrent net en entendant un rire clair et des éclats de voix retentir.

« Tu as encore triché ! » Protestait Tara en ouvrant les bras après avoir déposé ses cartes devant elle.

Faith se renversa dans sa chaise en riant à gorge déployée et en croisant les mais derrière sa tête.

« Tu ne pouvais pas gagner encore Tara ! » Déclara la Tueuse, toujours riant devant l'air déconfit de son adversaire.

Du pas de la porte, tout le reste du groupe regardait la scène, muet de surprise. Angel croisa les bras et s'appuya contre l'encadrement, un fin sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'aucune des deux joueuses n'avaient remarqué leur arrivée.

« Et bien, on s'amuse par ici à ce que je vois » déclara soudain Cordelia, lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin sa voix.

Faith sursauta en entendant l'ancienne pom-pom girl et sa tête se tourna brusquement vers la porte où le gang était rassemblé. Le rire de la Tueuse s'évanouit immédiatement et elle bondit sur ses pieds.

« Hé les gars, vous êtes rentrés… »

« A l'instant » confirma Angel.

Son regard passa alternativement de Tara à Faith, puis aux cartes posées sur la table avant de revenir sur les deux filles.

« Ca a l'air de s'être bien passé » fit-il finalement.

Faith hocha la tête lentement.

« Ouais » fit-elle simplement. « Et vous ? Ce week-end ? »

« C'était vraiment très chouette ! » fit Fred avec enthousiasme. « Tu aurais du venir Tara, ça t'aurait plu. Le manoir était superbe et il y avait une bibliothèque impressionnante, des vieux livres de magie, des talismans, des… Enfin, c'était très intéressant. »

Tara sourit grandement à Fred et hocha la tête en sa direction.

« C'est super que vous ayez passé un bon week-end. »

« Mais dès ce soir, retour au boulot » intervint Angel sur un ton des plus sérieux.

Faith fronça les sourcils.

« Des problèmes ? » demanda-t-elle, passant immédiatement en 'mode Tueuse'

« Cordy a une vision » répondit Wesley.

Faith se rassit sur sa chaise et se tourna vers son ancien Observateur.

« Quel genre de visions ? »

« Des enfants dans un cimetière. Ils vont être attaqués par des vampires »

« Des enfants dans un cimetière ? » demanda Faith avec surprise.

« Beaucoup de gamins vont dans les cimetières pour s'amuser à se faire peur » répondit Wesley. « Mais pour ceux-là, les monstres seront bien réels si on ne les trouve pas en premier. »

« Vous savez quel cimetière ? » demanda encore la Tueuse.

Angel secoua la tête avec regret.

« Malheureusement non. Il faudra nous partager le boulot. Donc ce soir, c'est patrouille au programme pour tout le monde. Vous n'aviez rien de prévu ? »

Disant cela, Angel regardait alternativement Tara et Faith. Cette dernière jeta son bras par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise et fit une grimace amusée.

« Pour dire la vérité, nous avions prévu de regarder 'L'empire contre-attaque' après avoir vu starwars hier et que Tara n'avait jamais vu. » Faith appuya légèrement sur le jamais pour bien faire comprendre à quel point ce fait lui paraissait incroyablement choquant, puis ajouta :

« Mais une bonne patrouille me va aussi. »

« Vous aviez prévu de regarder un film ? Ce soir ? Toutes les deux ? » demanda Cordelia sur un ton d'incrédulité absolue.

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore, et de façon surprenante, ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée du groupe, regardait Faith avec une surprise non dissimulée. Puis elle se tourna vers Tara :

« Que lui as-tu fait pour la rendre si sociable Tara ? Tu lui as jeté un sort ? »

« Bien sur que non ! » protesta instinctivement Tara avec véhémence et sur un ton bien plus brutal qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, avec la même expression de surprise sur le visage. Un sourire d'excuse et de malaise apparut immédiatement sur le visage de la sorcière alors que Cordelia répliquait sur un ton d'évidence ennuyé :

« Je plaisantais. »

« Dé…Désolée » bafouilla rapidement Tara en regardant ses mains et en essayant désespérément d'éviter les regards des autres et celui particulièrement perçant de Faith.

« Moi, je parierais plutôt sur le pouvoir d'un bon plat de pommes de terre » plaisanta Gunn pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » reprit Angel après un nouveau silence. « Rendez-vous pour tout le monde en bas dans une heure. Et armés»

* * *

_Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps d'envoyer un commentaire. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!_

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine._


	7. J'ai foi en toi

**Chapitre6 : 'J'ai foi en toi'**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le groupe était réuni dans le lobby. Chacun s'était muni de plusieurs armes comme l'avait recommandé Angel. Assise sur le canapé, Tara observait en silence tous ses camarades rassembler des armes diverses et les commenter. Faith et Gunn en particulier exhibaient une collection impressionnante de pieux et d'épées de toutes tailles ainsi qu'une arbalète chacun. Cordelia et Fred s'étaient contentés d'un pieu et d'un poignard chacune alors que Wesley portait également une arbalète et plusieurs pieux dissimulés dans ses vêtements.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda finalement Angel en apparaissant à son tour dans la pièce.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Angel jaugea le sérieux sur tous les visages.

« Bien. Voici le plan. D'après la vision de Cordy, un groupe de gamins va aller s'amuser dans un cimetière ce soir et se faire trucider par un groupe de vampires. Nous avons étudié minutieusement tous les détails de la prémonition et il nous reste tout de même trois cimetières possibles. Nous allons donc devoir nous séparer en trois groupes, ce qui implique que tout le monde est de sortie. »

Angel se tut une seconde, s'assura qu'il avait l'attention de chacun avant de reprendre sur un ton plus ferme.

« Le but est simple : chaque groupe parcourt son cimetière jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous trouve les gamins et les sorte de là. Wesley… »

Disant cela, il se tourna vers l'ancien Observateur.

« Tu iras au cimetière Nord avec Gunn et Fred »

Les trois concernés hochèrent la tête alors qu'Angel se tournait vers Faith :

« Faith et Tara, puisque vous semblez si bien vous entendre, vous irez au cimetière Est toutes les deux. »

Faith approuva et se tourna vers Tara dont le corps s'était raidi à l'appel de son nom.

« Ca ira Blondie ? »

La sorcière hocha la tête et offrit un mince sourire à la Tueuse.

« Cordelia et moi irons au Nord » acheva Angel. « Chaque groupe a un portable. Le premier qui les trouve appelle les autres. Soyez tous prudents »

Tous hochèrent la tête et se mirent en route comme un seul homme.

-----------------------------------------

Une demi-lune généreuse éclairait les allées sombres du cimetière Est dans lequel Tara et Faith déambulaient. Malgré leur pas nonchalant, les deux filles étaient attentives à tout mouvement. La Tueuse qui avançait son arbalète à la main, jetait des coups d'œils furtifs et précis autour d'elle et tendait l'oreille à la recherche de sons inhabituels. A côté d'elle, Tara marchait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et observait les alentours de façon beaucoup plus directe et moins discrète que sa compagne et se demandait de quelle utilité elle pourrait être à une Tueuse de vampires. Si elle avait eu l'habitude de sortir dans les cimetières de Sunnydale avec le scooby-gang, notamment durant l'été qui avait suivi la mort de Buffy, elle n'en était toujours pas devenue une combattante quelconque et bien qu'elle ait tué quelques vampires à l'occasion, la sorcière n'était guère à l'aise dans cette situation.  
Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois le téléphone portable que Faith lui avait confié. Toujours aucun appel. Personne n'avait encore trouvé les enfants. La perspective de sauver ces gamins imprudents lui donna du courage et Tara remit le portable dans sa poche. Son attention se porta sur Faith et Tara ne put qu'une nouvelle fois être émerveillée par la grâce féline qui se dégageait de la Tueuse brune alors qu'elle alliait de façon surprenante précision et nonchalance dans ses déplacements entre les tombes. Bien qu'absorbée à contempler sa compagne, Tara fut surprise quand celle-ci s'arrêta brutalement et heurta son dos de plein fouet. Faith ne broncha pas d'un centimètre et intima le silence à Tara d'un signe de la main. La sorcière regarda dans la direction que prenait le regard de Faith mais ne remarqua rien de particulier.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » finit-elle par demander aussi bas qu'elle le put.

« Y a quelque chose par là » fit Faith sur le même ton en désignant une vaste crypte à une vingtaine de mètres de leur position. « Des vampires peut-être ».

Tara regarda de nouveau dans la direction indiquée mais ne remarqua rien de plus que précédemment et ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue.

« Ouie de Tueuse » grimaça Faith avec un sourire en voyant l'air dubitatif de Tara.

« Allons voir ? » acquiesça la sorcière.

« Suis-moi » approuva Faith.

La Tueuse se remit en marche, talonnée par Tara. Les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent rapidement et silencieusement aux abords de la crypte et Faith se plaqua contre le mur froid, juste à côté de la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui confirma ce que ses sens de Tueuse lui avait appris quelques mètres plus tôt : Plusieurs personnes s'affairaient dans la crypte. Faith distinguait nettement un homme, de dos par rapport à elle et en devinait un autre sur le côté, plus qu'elle ne le voyait,. Ils étaient penchés sur le cercueil qui trônait au centre de la pièce et semblaient chercher quelque chose, les mains de celui que voyait Faith s'affairant sur la pierre froide du cercueil.

« Vampires ? » souffla Tara si bas que Fath n'aurait pu l'entendre sans son exceptionnelle ouie.

La Tueuse haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« J'sais pas. Je ne les distingue pas assez bien. »

« Tu crois que c'est ceux que nous cherchons ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Puis Faith se pencha de nouveau légèrement vers la porte pour mieux voir.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font » grommela-t-elle.

« Je vais faire le tour de la crypte, voir s'il y a un autre point de vue possible » proposa Tara.

Faith hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle.

« Sois prudente » murmura-t-elle tout bas alors que Tara s'éloignait déjà.

Faith la regarda longer la crypte avec une grande précaution, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne retourne vers la crypte. Les deux occupants, dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer la nature, étaient toujours affairés autour du cercueil central. Faith considéra un instant entrer tout simplement et leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient. En cas de vampires, elle les réduirait en poussière sans autre forme de procès. Ils ne semblaient pas être plus de deux.

« Au pire trois » pensa Faith en jaugeant la taille de la pièce et les éventuels recoins hors de sa vue où pourraient se dissimuler un autre potentiel vampire.

Elle décida d'attendre le retour de Tara pour passer à l'action et se retourna dans la direction qu'avait prise la sorcière un instant auparavant. Un craquement sinistre et un cri étouffé en provenant la firent sursauter. Faith se précipita immédiatement.

« Tara ? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. La Tueuse franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'extrémité de la crypte. A peine eut-elle tourné au coin du bâtiment, elle s'arrêta d'extrême justesse devant un trou béant à ses pieds. La Tueuse se pencha et constata que des morceaux de planches abîmées par le temps qui dissimulaient le trou auparavant, s'étaient brisées sous le poids de Tara, révélant ainsi une cavité dans laquelle la sorcière était probablement tombée.  
Faith s'agenouilla au bord et tenta de voir sous elle. Il faisait très sombre et il fallut quelques secondes aux yeux de Faith pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et distinguer la silhouette de la sorcière quelques trois mètres plus bas.

« Tara, tu n'as rien ? »

« Faith… »

La voix plaintive monta faiblement jusqu'à la Tueuse qui s'alarma immédiatement du ton angoissée de la jeune femme.

« Tu es blessée ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau en tentant de maîtriser l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est rien » tenta de la rassurer Tara en constatant l'angoisse que n'était pas totalement parvenue à dissimuler la Tueuse. « Je crois que je me suis juste fait une entorse ou quelque chose de ce genre… »

« J'arrive » fit simplement Faith.

La Tueuse appuya fermement ses deux mains sur le bord du trou et laissa glisser son corps le long de la paroi avant de bondir jusqu'en bas. Une seconde plus tard, elle était auprès de Tara qui s'était assise et appuyée contre le talus derrière elle et se tenait la cheville droite en grimaçant.

« Laisse-moi voir »

Tara dégagea sa main et Faith laissa glisser ses doigts sur la cheville. Elle grimaça en constatant que déjà, celle-ci avait considérablement enflé. Elle leva la tête au-dessus d'elle vers l'orifice par lequel les deux femmes étaient arrivées là.

« Tu n'arriveras jamais à remonter avec la cheville dans cet état. » affirma-t-elle.

Tara la considéra avec incrédulité.

« Parce que toi, tu pourrais grimper ces trois mètres ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un air dubitatif.

Faith leva de nouveau la tête et sembla jauger l'obstacle.

« Pas facile mais peut-être bien » conclut-elle avec un sourire fier qui en amena un sur le visage de Tara.

Puis elle tâta de nouveau la cheville de Tara.

« Mais pour toi, impossible dans cet état. »

« Impossible tout court pour moi » rétorqua Tara en jaugeant la hauteur et le peu d'appui sur la paroi.

« Je t'aiderai » fit Faith. « Mais il faudrait que tu puisses t'appuyer dessus. »

« Ce n'est peut-être rien. Laisse-moi quelques instants pour récupérer » proposa Tara.

Faith la regarda d'un air dubitatif mais hocha la tête. Elle s'assit à côté de la sorcière et tenta de prendre son mal en patience. Après à peine quelques secondes d'inactivité totale, Faith se tourna vers Tara et demanda brusquement :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Tara redressa la tête avec surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire… » reprend Faith avec précaution. « Pourquoi es-tu venue ici à Los Angeles ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté Sunnydale ? »

Tara regarda Faith d'un air médusé et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour répondre mais aucun son distinct n'en sortit. Devant la surprise de sa camarade, Faith choisit de battre en retraite.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Je comprends si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler… »

« Non, non Faith » protesta Tara. « Je suis juste surprise »

Puis elle reprit en jouant nerveusement avec le rebord de sa manche.

« En fait, Willow et moi… nous étions un couple…C'est assez amusant d'ailleurs de penser que tu as été la première à le remarquer… A ta très poétique manière» _(x)_

Faith grimaça à l'évocation de sa première remarque à Tara quelques années plus tôt, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Tara qui continuait.

« On était très heureuse ensemble, je crois. Mais elle… elle… Les choses ont un peu dérapées il y a quelques mois et je l'ai quittée… J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. C'était trop douloureux de rester là-bas et de la voir se… »

La blonde s'arrêta une seconde, sembla chercher ses mots ou rassembler sa résolution pour finir son explication.

« Xander m'a proposé d'appeler Angel pour que j'ai quelque part où aller. Et me voilà »

Faith détailla le visage de la sorcière et hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Tara semblait bouleversée d'avoir évoquée son ex et Faith était partagée entre le désir de ne pas pousser son amie plus loin sur quelque chose d'aussi évidemment douloureux, et la curiosité de savoir ce que Willow avait bien pu faire pour que Tara soit obligée de la quitter. La sorcière ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider et se tourna vers elle en forçant un sourire.

« Voyons cette cheville ? » proposa-t-elle.

Faith repoussa les questions qu'elle se posait et sourit à Tara.

« Ok. »

Faith tendit sa main à la sorcière qui la prit et s'appuya dessus pour tenter de se lever. Mais à peine avait-elle tentativement pris appui sur sa cheville douloureuse que Tara grimaçait de douleur, et Faith la força à se rasseoir.

« Pas encore on dirait » offrit la Tueuse.

Elle repassa sa main sur la blessure et grimaça.

« Tu es une sorcière, tu ne peux rien faire pour ça ? »

Ce disant, Faith désignait la cheville endolorie de Tara et la regardait les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Non » répliqua immédiatement Tara sèchement. « La magie n'est pas faite pour arranger ce genre de petits problèmes »

Faith fronça les sourcils et éloigna sa main de la cheville de la blonde.

« Hé, du calme Blondie. » grommela-t-elle, subitement énervée par l'agressivité de sa compagne. « J'en sais rien moi, je ne faisais que suggérer »

Tara baissa les yeux, honteuse de son éclat de voix et inquiète d'avoir blessée la Tueuse.

« Je… je suis dé…désolée Faith » bafouilla-t-elle finalement. « Je… je… ne voulais pas… »

Faith haussa les épaules et afficha un air buté.

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave »

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

« Reste à savoir comment on va te sortir d'ici » ajouta-t-elle.

Tara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Faith repasser si vite en mode 'Tueuse'.

« Tu sais » fit-elle après de longues secondes de silence. « J'ai l'habitude de me mettre dans ce genre de situations ; ce genre de trucs m'arrive tout le temps. »

« C'est à dire ? » demanda Faith en arquant un sourcil.

« Et bien, qu'il s'agisse de se faire pourchasser par les gentlemen à la recherche de cœurs à arracher, par un monstre poilu sorti d'une réalité alternative, par un loup-garou jaloux, de me faire attaquer par une déesse des enfers folle à lier ou encore rencontrer une Tueuse psychopathe dans le corps d'une autre Tueuse un peu psychopathe elle-même, je suis toujours sur les rangs. Et je ne compte pas les attaques de vampires. »

Faith ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la nouvelle évocation de sa première rencontre avec Tara et au ton dérisoire sur lequel Tara énonçait une liste catastrophes somme toute, assez importante, avec légèreté.

« Joli tableau » admit Faith en revenant vers elle.

« Je suis miss Pas-de-chance » reconnut Tara.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant qu'on ne fasse équipe ensemble » plaisanta Faith.

La sorcière sourit en voyant la Tueuse se détendre de nouveau.

« Personne n'aurait voulu venir avec moi ! » Répondit-elle sur un ton léger.

« On t'aurait laissé à l'hôtel ! » Rétorqua Faith avec un demi-sourire.

« Je suis désolée » fit Tara en désignant sa cheville.

Faith haussa les épaules et se rapprocha un peu plus.

« Ce n'est rien Tara. On va se sortir de là »

Faith s'approcha de la paroi et l'examina de plus prés à la recherche d'un moyen de hisser la sorcière hors de ce piége. Elle soupira en constatant qu'il lui serait certainement déjà difficile de remonter à elle seule. La Tueuse se tourna et observa autour d'elle.

« Je me demande ce qu'est ce trou… » commença-t-elle.

« Il y a une galerie par là » fit Tara en désignant sa droite.

Faith suivit le geste et distingua effectivement un vague couloir étroit qui s'éloignait de là où elles se trouvaient.

« Tu aurais du commencer par me dire ça… » ironisa la Tueuse en détaillant l'étroit passage.

« Et je crois que c'est une tombe tout simplement » reprit Tara innocemment. « Et je croyais que tu commencerais par te faire du souci pour moi ! »

Faith ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement en voyant l'adorable grimace qui avait ponctué la phrase de la jeune femme.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il y par là » enchaîna Faith rapidement. « Il y a peut-être un passage qui monte vers la crypte. »

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, regarda de nouveau vers l'ouverture au-dessus d'elle puis vers le couloir qui s'ouvrait sur sa droite.

« C'est peut-être ce trou que ces idiots là-haut sont en train de chercher… » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour être entendue. « Je vais jeter un œil, bouge pas de là Blondie » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Tara grimaça et désigna sa cheville comme seule réponse. Faith se fendit d'un petit sourire et disparut dans le passage. A peine eut-elle franchit le trou qui la séparait de la salle où elle avait laissé Tara qu'elle constata que le couloir qui suivait était bien plus large qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait de toutes évidences été creusé par l'homme. Faith avança à tâtons dans le passage noir pendant une quinzaine de mètres avant de se trouver de nouveau dans une salle plus grande. Contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de voir, cette pièce était dallée et Faith distingua de vieilles torches usagées accrochées aux murs poussiéreux et craquelés par le temps. Face à elle, un escalier à moitié effondré s'élevait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Bingo ! » s'écria joyeusement la Tueuse. « Je parie que cet escalier monte dans la crypte. Ce sera parfait pour faire sortir Tara »

Faith s'avança prudemment sur les premières marches dont quelques morceaux de pierre se détachèrent sous ses pas. Arrivée en haut, Faith posa ses mains sur la trappe qui bloquait l'accès à ce qu'elle pensait être la crypte et chercha à la faire bouger d'abord délicatement, puis un peu plus énergiquement. Après trois tentatives infructueuses, elle allait cette fois tenter de briser la trappe de toutes ses forces quand un hurlement angoissé frappa ses oreilles.

« Fai… »

L'appel de son nom mourut dans la voix étranglée de Tara et Faith frémit de la tête aux pieds. La Tueuse fut au bas de l'escalier en une seconde et se précipita dans le couloir qu'elle retraversa en sens inverse en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Alors qu'elle rejoignait la salle dans laquelle elle avait laissée Tara quelques instants plus tôt, Faith put entendre nettement une voix d'homme demander sur un ton d'acier:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu nous espionnais ? »

La question fut ponctuée par un grognement indistinct et un bruit sec que Faith ne put identifier. Lorsque enfin la Tueuse bondit dans la première salle, elle vit que le trou par lequel Tara était tombée avait été agrandi et la pièce était désormais baignée bien plus généreusement que précédemment par la lueur de la lune. Et la scène à laquelle Faith assistait n'avait rien pour plaire à la Tueuse brune : un homme qui devait avoir passé la trentaine, grand et fort, aux cheveux noirs, un peu trop longs, un peu trop sales, un peu trop ébouriffés, tenait Tara plaquée contre une paroi derrière elle. La main de l'homme appuyait sur son cou, et son corps était plaqué de tout son long contre celui de la sorcière blonde, alors que l'un de ses pieds écrasait délibérément la cheville douloureuse de Tara. La jeune femme saignait du nez et dans son regard, Faith put voir passer un éclair de terreur alors que le visage de l'homme se tenait à quelques millimètres du sien et que le poing de sa main libre s'élevait au-dessus d'elle pour s'écraser violemment contre le visage de Tara qui tentait sans succès de prononcer un mot. A cette vue, Faith sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et une rage animale emplit tout son être alors qu'elle se jetait en avant pour franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'agresseur de la blonde. Un deuxième homme, légèrement plus petit que l'autre, qui se tenait entre elle et son but, s'avança vers elle pour s'interposer. Faith, qui l'avait à peine remarqué, le projeta d'un seul coup contre la paroi que sa tête heurta sans douceur. En voyant la jeune femme brune fondre ainsi sur lui, le premier homme s'écarta de Tara brutalement. Le corps de la jeune femme s'affaissa paresseusement le long du mur et l'homme l'éloigna de lui d'un violent coup de pied dans le bas-ventre qui projeta la sorcière blonde un bon mètre derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut face à Faith, il se mit en position pour recevoir la Tueuse. Mais rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qui lui venait dessus. L'homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage déformé par la haine et la rage de la jeune femme brune. Et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste de défense quand le poing de Faith s'écrasa avec violence sur son visage. Son corps bascula en arrière sous la violence du choc et il tomba brutalement sur le dos sur le sol froid et rocailleux. Il voulut réagir et se redresser immédiatement mais n'en eut pas le temps. A peine son dos avait-il heurté la terre sous lui que l'homme sentit la Tueuse bondir sur lui. Un autre coup de poing heurta sa mâchoire, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Il tenta de mettre ses bras en travers de son visage pour le protéger mais rien ne semblait devoir résister à la frénésie de la Tueuse qui se mit à pleuvoir des coups d'une violence inouïe sur le visage de l'homme.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » hurlait Faith dont la voix vibrait d'une colère incontrôlable. « Ce n'est qu'une jeune femme blessée à laquelle tu t'attaques. Espèce de lâche, de moins que rien… »  
Les insultes accompagnèrent les coups et lorsque Faith cessa de le frapper, ce fut pour le soulever de terre par les épaules et le projeter de nouveau sur les pierres dures sous-lui avec rage avant de recommencer à distribuer ses coups.

« Faith… »

La voix faible de Tara qui venait de reprendre ses esprits et regardait la scène avec horreur, ne parvint d'abord pas à ses oreilles. Ce fut quand la sorcière blonde rampa jusqu'à elle et posa sa main sur son épaule et tenta de la tirer en arrière que Faith sembla brusquement revenir à la réalité.

« Faith, arrête, tu vas le tuer… » entendit-elle Tara murmurer dans son oreille.

La Tueuse stoppa alors tout geste et recula brusquement dans un mouvement désordonné et se retrouva assise à un mètre de l'homme qu'elle venait de rouer de coups. Lentement, les yeux de Faith descendirent vers ses deux mains qu'elle ouvrit devant elle. Du sang tâchait ses paumes, et Faith pouvait sentir le liquide poisseux couler entre ses doigts. La Tueuse tressaillit violemment et releva la tête pour voir le corps de sa victime étendu prés d'elle, le visage tuméfié et recouvert de sang. Une violente nausée lui retourna le cœur et Faith dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Le tressaillement qui l'avait prise la seconde d'avant se répéta et devint un tremblement qui s'empara de tout son corps.

« Oh mon Dieu… » laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix étouffée.

Sa prochaine sensation fut la main de Tara de nouveau sur son épaule. Faith tourna la tête vers la sorcière blonde qui posait sur elle des yeux inquiets mais Tara aurait pu jurer que Faith la regardait sans vraiment la voir.

« Oh mon Dieu » répéta Faith un peu plus fort, d'une voix tremblante cette fois. « Tara, je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué… »

Tara s'approcha un peu plus et passa son bras autour des épaules de Faith.

« Il n'est pas mort Faith » murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de la Tueuse d'une voix rassurante. « Il n'est pas mort »

« Je… J'ai… J'ai failli le tuer » déglutit Faith difficilement. « J'aurais pu le tuer… »

Ses yeux revinrent sur ses mains ensanglantées avant de se poser sur le corps abîmé de l'homme qui gisait à un pas. Puis son regard revint sur Tara et la sorcière vit avec surprise des larmes discrètes briller aux coins des yeux de la Tueuse brune.

« Tara, j'ai failli le tuer… » répéta Faith sur un ton angoissé. « Je ne voulais pas…J'étais hors de moi, j'étais folle de rage, j'étais… Oh mon Dieu, je ne veux plus être comme ça, ne me laisse pas redevenir cette fille-là… Je ne peux plus être cette fille-là… »

Les larmes se mirent alors à couler librement sur les joues de Faith et Tara attira le corps de la Tueuse dans ses bras, passa ses mains délicates dans les cheveux de la brune, murmura des paroles réconfortantes.

« Ca va aller Faith, ça va aller, je suis là… »

« Je ne peux plus Tara, je le jure, je ne peux plus être cette fille-là… »

« Ca va aller, ça va aller… »

« Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas redevenir cette fille-là… »

Tara serra un peu plus Faith contre elle et berça lentement la jeune femme dont les mains s'agrippèrent brusquement à ses épaules avant qu'elle ne s'abandonne complètement dans les bras de la sorcière. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles seuls les sanglots étouffés de Faith et le murmure de réconfort de Tara pouvaient être entendus dans le silence autrement quasi-mortuaire qui régnait autour d'elles. Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone portable qui brisa finalement le moment. Tara releva la tête et chercha des yeux le téléphone qui était tombé de sa poche lors de sa chute. La sorcière dégagea un de ses bras et le tendit jusqu'au portable. Le nom de Cordelia clignotait sur l'écran.

« Allo ? »

« Wes et les autres les ont trouvés » déclara la voix d'Angel à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tant mieux » répondit simplement Tara en poussant intérieurement un soupir de soulagement alors que ses yeux se posaient successivement sur les deux hommes inconscients qui gisaient autour d'elles.

« Vous pouvez rentrer » reprit Angel. « On se retrouve à l'hôtel. A tout de sui… »

« Angel, attends ! » l'interrompit Tara alors qu'elle tirait Faith encore un peu plus prés d'elle de son bras libre. « Nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide ici… »

--------------------------------------

Tara ouvrit l'un des placards de la cuisine et en tira deux tasses puis une boite métallique qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir prés d'elle. Elle en sortit deux sachets d'infusion qu'elle disposa dans les tasses. D'un autre placard, Tara récupéra une boite de sucre et de biscuits qu'elle mit sur un plateau. Le sifflement de la bouilloire l'informa alors que l'eau qu'elle y avait mise un peu plus tôt, était prête.Tara s'en saisit et remplit les deux tasses qu'elle posa ensuite sur le plateau qu'elle avait préparé.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Tara tourna la tête vers la porte pour faire face au nouveau venu qui n'était autre qu'Angel. Le vampire était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Elle… elle est sous le choc… » expliqua Tara. « Elle est couchée. J'ai pensé qu'une infusion lui ferait du bien » ajouta-t-elle en désignant le plateau devant elle.

Angel lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de s'avancer vers elle.

« Et toi ? Ta cheville ? »

« Ca ira » répondit Tara tout bas. « Ca n'a peut-être pas l'air comme ça mais j'en ai vu d'autres… »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ? »

« Le groupe de Wes a trouvé les gamins et réduits les vampires en poussière. Lui et Fred ont raccompagné les enfants chez eux. Quant à vos deux pilleurs de tombes, ils sont sous les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est. Apparemment, ils cherchaient des bijoux qui seraient enterrés dans cette crypte avec leur ancien propriétaire. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux que Tara occupa à fixer ses chaussures avant qu'elle ne regarde Angel de nouveau et demande :

« Que va-t-il se passer pour Faith ? »

« J'en parlerai avec elle quand elle se sera calmée. Je ne crois pas que Morris la renverra en prison, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Tara hocha la tête.

« Elle m'a dit qu'à la première incartade de sa part, elle serait arrêtée de nouveau. »

« C'est le cas » approuva Angel. « Mais Morris est compréhensif. Il ne remontera sans doute pas l'info… »

« Bien, bien… Mais elle ?»

Angel arqua d'abord un sourcil, avant de comprendre ce que Tara disait.

« Ce sera à elle de faire le choix. Est-elle assez forte pour être dehors ? Elle seule le sait »

Tara hocha la tête pensivement et saisit le plateau prés d'elle avant de commencer à avancer dans la pièce avec délicatesse. Angel vint immédiatement à sa hauteur et la débarrassa.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Tu devrais peut-être lui apporter toi-même » proposa Tara. « Ce serait peut-être mieux que ce soit toi qui… »

« Non » interrompit fermement Angel. « Je crois que c'est de toi qu'elle a besoin maintenant. »

Tara hocha la tête en souriant et Angel tourna les talons, le plateau à la main pour sortir de la cuisine. Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la porte de la chambre de Faith, Angel remit le plateau dans les mains de Tara et se fendit d'un demi-sourire.

« Bon courage » fit-il simplement. « Et remets-la moi d'aplomb… » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« Je vais essayer » approuva Tara en poussant la porte.

Faith était assise sur son lit, la tête appuyée en arrière contre le mur, les draps et les couvertures remontées jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre depuis que Tara l'avait laissé vingt minutes plus tôt, et elle ne se tourna pas vers la sorcière. Tara s'approcha d'elle et déposa le plateau sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Je t'ai apporté une infusion » expliqua-t-elle gentiment. « Et des beignets »

Faith se tourna vers elle et esquissa un demi-sourire forcé mais ne fit aucun geste vers le plateau. Tara saisit sa propre tasse et but une petite gorgée.

« Ca te fera du bien Faith »

La Tueuse la regarda boire du coin de l'œil pendant de longues minutes silencieuses avant de finalement l'imiter et de boire à son tour.

« Je suis un monstre » lâcha-t-elle subitement d'une voix tremblante.

Tara passa sa main légèrement dans les boucles brunes de Faith et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Non » affirma-t-elle simplement.

« Tu m'as vu à l'œuvre » continua Faith dans un souffle en regardant ses mains devant elle. « J'étais un monstre et j'en suis encore un. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir »

Tara ne cessa pas de caresser les cheveux de la Tueuse brune qui semblait de nouveau aux bords des larmes.

« Je n'y arriverais pas… » murmura-t-elle de nouveau.

« Tu y arriveras Faith » la contredit Tara avec calme et certitude. « Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » demanda Faith en levant ses yeux dont elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les larmes.

Tara lui sourit. D'un sourire rassurant, tendre et confiant comme jamais personne n'avait souri à Faith avant. Sa main descendit lentement le long des boucles pour caresser sa joue avec l'extérieur de ses doigts.

« J'ai foi en toi » répondit-elle simplement. Et son ton, son sourire, tout dans son attitude disait la sincérité de cette affirmation.

Faith ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse et malgré le doute et la terreur qui s'étaient insinués en elle un peu plus tôt, une sensation inconnue jusque là de quiétude et de confiance la saisit également. Elle se relaxa un peu et acheva de boire son infusion qu'elle reposa sur le plateau. Tara y plaça également sa tasse vide et enleva la boîte de beignets qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit avant de se lever, le plateau à la main.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir maintenant. Tout ira mieux demain »

Faith la regarda se lever et s'éloigner et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais celle-ci s'ouvrit puis se referma deux fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Lorsque Tara eut presque atteint la porte, elle rassembla tout son courage.

« Tara »

La sorcière se retourna et un pli barra son front devant l'expression perdue de la Tueuse.

« Oui Faith ? »

« Voudrais-tu rester avec moi, ce soir ? » demanda la Tueuse, si embarrassée qu'elle chuchota à peine la fin de sa phrase.

Tara lui sourit de nouveau et revint vers elle. Elle posa au passage le plateau sur la commode et vint se rasseoir à côté de la Tueuse qui se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place.

« Tu…tu n'es pas obligée tu sais » reprit Faith malgré tout.

« Pas de problème Faith. Tu t'es bien occupée de moi quand j'ai été blessée. A mon tour de m'occuper de toi. »

Tara ôta ses chaussures et allongea ses jambes sur le lit alors que Faith dégageait un suffisamment de place pour elle pour que les deux jeunes femmes puissent se tenir à distance raisonnable l'une de l'autre. Quand Tara fut confortablement installée, Faith s'allongea complètement sur le côté, faisant face à la sorcière, un bras replié sous sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Tara étendit sa main et caressa les cheveux bruns en bataille de Faith comme elle l'avait déjà fait plus tôt. Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce, chacune des filles plongée dans ses propres pensées.

Pensées qui amenèrent Faith à rompre le silence après un moment :

« Tara… Tu n'avais pas foi en Willow ? »

La tête de Tara se tourna brutalement vers Faith et fronça les sourcils à la question inattendue.

« Je veux dire… »reprit Faith en voyant son trouble. « Tu me donnes une seconde chance, tu crois en ma rédemption et j'ai pourtant fait des choses terribles. Ce que Willow a fait, c'est donc pire que ce que j'ai fait moi pour que tu ne puisses lui pardonner ? »

Tara ne trouva rien à répondre.

* * *

_x: Cette remarque de Tara sur le fait que Faith soit la première à avoir remarqué qu'elle et Willow étaient ensemble et l'a fait remarquer de façon 'poétique' fait référence à la rencontre entre Faith et Tara au Bronze dans l'épisode 'Who are you' où Faith était dans le corps de Buffy. Et evidemment, il sagit de la VO, la VF ayant honteusement entièrement changé cet échange entre les deux._


	8. Sentiments partie 1

_Merci à Link9, Ophelie, Eowane pour les dernières reviews !_

_Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui lit?_

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7 : Sentiments (partie 1)**

Les semaines suivantes virent Tara et Faith se rapprocher plus encore, à l'amusement et la surprise générale. Après l'incident du cimetière, Faith avait passé quelques jours troublée, partagée entre le dégoût qu'elle s'inspirait à elle-même et le désir que lui inspirait Tara de se battre pour être quelqu'un que les autres pourraient considérer comme respectable.  
Faith puisait dans la confiance inébranlable que la sorcière avait exprimée à son égard, l'énergie suffisante pour affronter ses peurs et faire face à Morris.  
Comme l'avait prévu Angel, celui-ci avait tu l'incident après en avoir discuté d'abord avec Faith, puis avec Angel et Tara qui accompagnait la Tueuse et le vampire à toutes les sessions de Faith avec Morris désormais. Après quelques jours à discuter de l'événement, les choses étaient doucement rentrées dans l'ordre et Faith avait repris sa place dans les patrouilles, bien qu'un peu anxieuse de perdre de nouveau le contrôle d'elle-même. Les encouragements d'Angel et Tara en particulier, l'avaient finalement convaincue. Et même si Angel ne pouvait s'empêcher de la surveiller un peu plus que précédemment, il ne pouvait que se féliciter de la calme influence que la présence de Tara avait sur la Tueuse.

Les patrouilles étaient le seul moment de la journée que les deux filles ne passaient pas ensemble. Le reste du temps, elles étaient devenues inséparables. De la première heure du matin jusqu'au départ en patrouille, elles ne se quittaient pas. Si Faith avait naturellement continué à tenir compagnie à Tara en cuisine, elle l'accompagnait également faire les courses et restait même avec elle lorsque la sorcière travaillait à la bibliothèque, lui racontant les événements de la patrouille de la veille. Parfois, toutes les deux passaient l'après-midi à errer dans LosAngeles, découvrant un petit peu plus la ville à chaque occasion.  
Faith avait même consenti une fois à accompagner Cordelia, Fred et Tara en ville lors d'un après-midi entre filles qu'elle et Cordelia avaient majoritairement occupé à s'envoyer des piques au grand amusement de Fred et Tara.

Le soir, si elle ne rentrait pas trop tard de la chasse aux monstres, Faith se glissait dans la chambre de la sorcière où celle-ci l'attendait, souvent un livre à la main. Les deux amies passaient alors le reste de la soirée devant un film ou à simplement discuter de tout et de rien. Il n'était pas rare que Faith finisse par s'endormir là et y passe la nuit. Il arrivait aussi qu'elle reste même si elle ne s'endormait pas. Elle restait allongée prés de Tara et observait la sorcière dormir. Parfois – souvent – la blonde grognait, remuait, gémissait d'angoisse dans son sommeil. Quand cela arrivait, Faith restait simplement prés d'elle, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour soulager son amie. Et n'osant rien faire dont elle ne soit sûre. Les cauchemars de Tara avaient été l'une des premières raisons qui l'avaient poussée à rester auprès de Tara après que celle-ci ne se soit endormie. Même si Faith ignorait tout du réconfort qu'elle pourrait offrir, elle préférait être là, juste au cas où…  
Il lui était arrivé de se demander si passer sa main dans les cheveux de Tara comme la blonde l'avait fait pour elle cette fameuse nuit dans le cimetière, pourrait rassurer la sorcière. Elle n'avait jamais osé chercher elle-même une réponse.

Les matins se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Parfois, Faith se réveillait seule dans le lit de Tara et trouvait la sorcière à la cuisine en grande conversation avec Fred, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. D'autres fois, Faith se réveillait avant elle et tentait de confectionner le petit déjeuner elle-même. Elle avait cependant cessé depuis qu'un matin, Cordelia avait hurlé que son café était brûlé comme chacune de ses tartines et lui avait ordonné de se tenir loin des fourneaux. Faith avait prétendu ne pas comprendre ses protestations mais avait discrètement vidé sa tasse dans l'évier quand Tara avait proposé de refaire du café.

Il arrivait également qu'elles se réveillent presque simultanément. Chacune regardait généralement l'autre avec un peu de gêne avant d'éclater de rire de leurs attitudes endormies et leurs cheveux en bataille. C'était ces matins-là que Faith préférait. Juste après la fois où Tara était venue la réveiller en lui portant le plateau du petit-déjeuner au lit. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Faith n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse un jour lui porter le petit-déjeuner au lit.  
Tara, apparemment, ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre.

Et Faith ignorait que c'était exactement ce que Tara pensait à son sujet. Sous ses dehors abrupts, Faith laissait parfois entrevoir une attention et une tendresse que Tara espérait pourvoir mettre à jour un peu plus chaque jour.  
Et elle y parvenait. Sans rien forcer, sans rien demander, Faith était devenue peu à peu plus à l'aise en sa présence et laissait doucement tomber le masque de l'arrogance pour une attitude protectrice et prévenante qui tranchait incroyablement avec celle, désinvolte et indifférente qu'elle arborait partout ailleurs qu'entre les quatre murs de la chambre de Tara.

C'était un soir comme elles avaient déjà tant partagé. Toutes les deux étaient assises sur le lit de Tara, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, les jambes étendues devant elle, un énorme bol de pop-corn entre elles. La télé était allumée et jouait un film auquel aucune des deux filles ne faisait attention alors que Faith racontait à Tara avec force détails la patrouille dont elle venait de rentrer. La sorcière souriait avec amusement à l'enthousiasme dont la Tueuse faisait preuve, heureuse d'entendre la pointe de fierté dans la voix de Faith lorsque celle-ci lui raconta comme Angel l'avait félicitée pour sa maîtrise et son attitude toute la soirée.

« T'imagines… » disait Faith. « Des vampires essayant de faire de la magie ? »

« Un peu effrayant non ? »

« Mon Dieu, un peu, ils n'étaient pas vraiment doués et on ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec leurs tours de magie. Des explosions, des trucs qui volaient partout. Pour sur, ils ne t'ont pas eu comme professeur ! »

Tara laissa échapper un petit rire amer et un « mieux comme ça » que Faith ne remarqua pas tant elle était prise dans son récit.

« Enfin, finalement, je finis le dernier et tu aurais vu ce bordel dans cette crypte ! Des livres et du matériel de magie dans tous les sens. On a tout ramené à l'hôtel mais Angel dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans tout ça à part un cristal ou deux… »

« Des cristaux ? » Demanda la sorcière, son intérêt piqué.

Faith hocha la tête et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur que Tara ne sut pas s'expliquer.

« Qu'en avez-vous fait ? »

« Angel les a détruit » expliqua Faith. « Dangereux selon lui… »

« Ah » fit Tara un peu déçue.

Faith lui sourit et se pencha de son côté du lit d'où elle sortit un emballage en papier qu'elle ramena vers Tara. La Tueuse déplia délicatement les coins sous le regard curieux de sa compagne.

« Sauf un » fit Faith en regardant Tara.

Elle acheva d'ouvrir le papier et un cristal violet sombre, légèrement brillant, apparut sous les yeux de la sorcière qui ne put retenir une exclamation d'admiration.

« J'ai demandé à Angel si tu pouvais l'avoir » reprit Faith. « Comme j'sais qu't'aimes les cristaux et tout… »

Tara regarda Faith qui était subitement gênée en lui tendant le magnifique cristal qu'elle tenait dans les mains et lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en saisissant l'objet qu'elle examina de prés.

« C'est un cristal très rare » fit-elle finalement.

Faith hocha la tête.

« Angel me l'a dit » admit-elle. « Il a fallu que j'insiste un peu pour l'avoir ! Ca te plait ? »

La dernière question avait été posée sur un ton presque soucieux et dans un coin de sa tête, Tara ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme Faith était différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer lors de leur première rencontre ou de tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre à son sujet.

« Faith, c'est si gentil de ta part » lui dit-elle sincèrement, une lueur de rare joie dans les yeux.

Tara se pencha alors vers la Tueuse, passa l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avec tendresse. Faith, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, recula brutalement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Tara presser contre elle, et la regarda avec confusion, les sourcils froncés. Immédiatement, une expression d'excuse se plaqua sur le visage de Tara.

« Faith, je…je suis dé…désolée… » bégaya-t-elle à la Tueuse, qui se tenait maintenant à distance respectueuse d'elle. « J'ou-oublie parfois que le fait que je sois gay peut…peut être gé…gênant pour les autres… Mais je t'assure, pas pas d'ambiguité ici, je… je n'essayais pas de te… »

Faith la regarda avec ébahissement, surprise que Tara puisse penser que son homosexualité était la raison de son recul, mais pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi malgré tout.

« Non, non Tara… » bafouilla-t-elle à son tour. « Ce n'est pas ça, je t'assure… Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça… »

Tara la regardait nerveusement et le malaise de Faith grandit plus encore en voyant la désolation sur son visage.

« Dé…Désolée… » répéta Tara.

« Rien à voir avec ça Tara » répéta Faith en essayant de trouver une explication à son attitude. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de trucs »

Elle désignait sa joue en disant cela, et ne put que constater que ses mots n'avaient pas l'air de calmer l'angoisse sur le visage de Tara.

« Je suis désolée… » répéta Tara encore une fois. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Faith hocha la tête maladroitement mais sentit subitement un grand besoin d'air alors que ses yeux se fixaient dans les grands yeux bleus inquiets de Tara.

« Je… Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, la Tueuse bondit du lit et sortit de la pièce. Tara soupira longuement après avoir assisté à la retraite de la Tueuse brune.

« Quelle idiote je fais ! » Murmura-t-elle à la chambre vide.

-------------------------------

Faith ferma la porte un peu plus brutalement qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Elle y resta quelques secondes, s'appuya contre le battant de bois derrière elle et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver une explication rationnelle à sa soudaine nervosité et de calmer sa respiration haletante.  
Voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, elle finit par descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au lobby qu'elle traversa pour se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement. En trois enjambées, elle fut devant le placard des armes qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas avant de considérer l'arsenal devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Faith sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à Angel. Elle haussa les épaules, le gratifia d'une grimace ennuyée et se retourna vers l'armoire ouverte.

« Je vais patrouiller. »

Angel se rapprocha et s'appuya prés de l'armoire, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur la Tueuse.

« Faith, nous sommes rentrés de la patrouille il y a une heure » fit remarquer le vampire.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres démons à tuer dans cette ville »

« Un problème ? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne devais pas passer la fin de la soirée avec Tara ? »

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de me défouler. » Cracha Faith, un peu énervée.

« Un problème donc »

« Aucun problème » démentit Faith, alors qu'elle balançait une arbalète sur son épaule et se tournait vers la sortie.

« Je viens avec toi »

« Pas besoin, je peux me débrouiller. Je t'assure que tout va bien »

Angel attrapa cependant lui aussi une arme et suivit la Tueuse à l'extérieur.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me défouler. Tu devras me supporter »

Faith soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok boss, j'ai pas le choix de toutes façons. »

« Pas vraiment. »

-------------------------------

Cette nouvelle visite au cimetière leur avait déjà valu trois rencontres avec des vampires – toutes conclues par Faith plantant son pieu dans leur cœur – quand Angel se décida à interroger la Tueuse qui marchait un peu devant lui.

« Quel est le problème alors ? »

Faith haussa les épaules et n'adressa pas un regard à son compagnon lorsqu'elle répondit.

« Aucun problème je t'ai dit »

« Et c'est sans doute cette même absence de problème qui fait que tu retournes à la chasse au lieu de passer la nuit avec Tara comme tu le fais d'habitude ? »

Faith s'arrêta et se tourna vers le vampire, une expression butée sur le visage.

« Ok, c'est un crime de changer un peu ses habitudes ? »

Angel écarta les bras en signe d'évidence.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, je dis qu'il y a une raison. »

« Je suis une Tueuse, je fais mon job » s'entêta Faith.

« Tu n'avais justement plus l'habitude de le faire si tard. De sortir si tard »

Faith plissa les yeux vers le vampire puis tourna les talons et se remit à marcher.

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? » Grommela-t-elle.

Angel accéléra pour la rattraper et marcher à sa hauteur.

« Je veux dire que tes habitudes ont changé ces derniers temps et s'il y a un changement ce soir, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

« Mes habitudes ont changé ces derniers temps ? » Répéta Faith en détachant les syllabes.

« Allez Faith, tu sais bien de quoi je parle » fit Angel, presque amusé. « Plus de patrouille toute la nuit, plus de gars à droite à gauche. Tes habitudes ont changé »

« Voyez-vous ça. Peut-être que j'ai juste envie d'un ptit retour dans le passé »

« Donc, quels étaient tes plans pour ce soir ? » continua Angel en ignorant le ton ennuyé de son interlocutrice. « Tuer quelques vampires, te taper un type dans un bar miteux ? »

Faith s'arrêta net de nouveau et se retourna vers le vampire.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi est-ce si dérangeant que je retourne patrouiller ? »

« Quelque chose te préoccupe » dit Angel sympathiquement. « Je pensais juste que tu voudrais peut-être en parler. »

« Rien ne me préoccupe » protesta Faith.

« Faith, je te connais un peu maintenant. Et je traîne depuis pas mal de temps sur… »

« S'il te plait, épargne-moi le couplet, j'ai 243 ans et je m'y connais en âme humaine »

« Que s'est-il passé avec Tara ? » demanda Angel abruptement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es montée la rejoindre en rentrant. Puis tu es descendue à l'armurerie te chercher un arsenal pour aller patrouiller. Donc, je me demande : que s'est-il passé avec Tara ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Arrête s'il te plait. » Répondit Faith en levant les yeux au ciel. « Crois-tu vraiment que l'on puisse se disputer avec elle ? »

« Je le crois »

Faith grimaça.

« Peut-être » admit-elle. « Mais non, on ne s'est pas disputé »

« Alors ? »

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne t'aurais rien dit ? » interrogea la Tueuse

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de la gratifier d'un petit sourire malicieux.

« Effectivement » confirma-t-il.

Faith leva de nouveau et les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche.

« C'est moi » commença-t-elle. « J'agis comme la reine des idiotes. »

« C'est à dire ? »

Faith sembla hésiter, souffla avec ennui, leva les yeux au ciel, hésita encore avant d'expliquer.

« Je lui ai donné le cristal que l'on a trouvé tout à l'heure dans le nid de vampires apprentis sorciers qu'on a débusqué. Elle a dit que c'était un cristal rare, elle était ravie. Et pour me remercier, elle m'a… embrassée là »

Ce disant, Faith désignait sa joue, à l'endroit où Tara l'avait embrassée plus tôt. Angel dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas afficher l'amusement que lui procurait le malaise de la Tueuse en évoquant un geste aussi simple.

« Et ? » L'encouragea-t-il.

« Et j'ai été surprise, j'ai reculé comme si j'étais choquée et je suis partie. Résultat, maintenant elle croit que j'étais gênée qu'elle embrasse parce qu'elle est gay. »

« S'enfuir n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. » Fit remarquer sagement Angel. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? » Ajouta-t-il.

« Bien sur que non » grogna Faith. « Je suis une idiote » conclut-elle.

Il y eut un silence qu'Angel mit à profit pour étudier le visage pensif de sa Tueuse.

« Et pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Faith haussa les épaules.

« J'sais pas moi. J'suis pas très habituée à ça, la proximité, la… »

Elle chercha le bon mot et ce fut Angel qui vint à son aide.

« La tendresse ? »

Faith hocha simplement la tête sans regarder le vampire prés d'elle.

« Et tu as peur ? »

« Peur ? »

Angel s'arrêta et s'appuya contre une tombe derrière lui. Instinctivement, Faith fit de même.

« Tu as peur » répéta Angel. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une question.

Faith grimaça.

« Peur ? Ok, j'ai réagi stupidement ; Mais de là à dire que j'ai peur ? Peur de quoi d'ailleurs ? »

« De ce que tu ressens ? »

« Quoi ? »

Faith regardait maintenant Angel avec surprise et méfiance et Angel tenta d'offrir un sourire rassurant.

« Je comprends ça Faith. Ces sentiments font peur quand on les ressent pour la première fois. »

Faith haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« De quoi tu parles ? Ok, elle est cool et tout… »

« Tu t'es attachée à elle Faith. » Précisa Angel. « Ta perte de contrôle avec les pilleurs de tombes l'autre fois n'était pas due au hasard. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda Faith en se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aurais réagi de la sorte si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Evidemment, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux que toi, je l'aurais laissé se débrouiller » grommela Faith.

« Tu n'as pas supporté qu'on lui fasse du mal » reprit Angel comme si la Tueuse ne l'avait pas interrompu. « Tu as laissé tes sentiments pour elle prendre le dessus. »

« Ok, ok » admit Faith sur un ton perçant. « Bien sur que je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. J'ai voulu la protéger. Et j'aurais protégé Fred ou Cordelia AUSSI »

« Ta réaction aurait été différente si il s'était agi de Cordelia ou de Fred . Tu as réagi aussi violemment que tes sentiments pour elle sont troublants » affirma Angel.

Faith haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

« Rien de troublant là-dedans » bougonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même pour que Angel.

Angel resta silencieux quelques minutes, observant la Tueuse qui semblait regarder partout ailleurs sauf lui.

« C'est normal que tu sois troublée Faith. Et déstabilisée. Je crois que c'est nouveau pour toi, et toi… »

« Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? » s'écria Faith avec brusquerie, fixant Angel de nouveau.

« Tu l'aimes bien je crois » répondit Angel, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

« Bien sûr, je t'ai déjà dit ça » grommela Faith.

Angel hésita une seconde puis se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« Cela ne voulait pas dire exactement ça, Faith » lui avoua-t-il. « Je voulais en dire un peu plus avec ça »

« Et quoi donc ? » Interrogea Faith, ouvertement ennuyée.

« Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle. »

Faith, qui allait de nouveau réagir avant même qu'Angel n'ait fini sa phrase, se tut quand son cerveau enregistra ce que le vampire venait de dire. Elle fronça les sourcils, prépara une première réponse, déglutit, fut sur le point de prononcer la deuxième qui lui venait, avant de finalement s'appuyer de nouveau sur la pierre tombale derrière elle en haussant les épaules.

« N'importe quoi » fit-elle simplement.

Angel dévisagea la Tueuse dont les yeux dérivaient sur les alentours en évitant de croiser les siens. Il détailla le visage qui affichait un air borné et agacé. Il fixa les mains qui se fermaient et se refermaient nerveusement sur le pieu qu'elles tenaient.

« Faith, c'est parfaitement normal de tomber amoureux et de se sentir mal à l'aise ou… »

« Arrête ça » intima Faith sur un ton sans réplique. « Il n'y a rien de ce genre, tu imagines des choses… »

« Je comprends que tu sois dans la négation » insista cependant Angel. « Ca a quelque chose de plus encore effrayant que de combattre des monstres parfois et… »

Faith leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa brusquement en fixant ses yeux sur quelque chose derrière Angel.

« Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie » fit Faith.

Angel se retourna et constata qu'en effet, deux vampires venaient de s'extraire de leurs tombes juste derrière lui.

« Le boulot m'appelle » ajouta Faith en franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient des deux nouveaux venus, un pieu à la main et un air décidé sur le visage.

« Tu sais que tu n'en as que pour deux minutes ? » Questionna Angel.

« Avec un peu de chance, d'autres vont se pointer » rétorqua la Tueuse en se mettant en action.

Angel grimaça et soupira en la suivant du regard dans son combat.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Combattre des monstres est tellement plus facile que de parler de sentiments » ajouta-t-il pour personne en particulier.

-------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre un peu court cette semaine et la semaine prochaine aussi sans doute!_

_Chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine donc!_


	9. Sentiments partie 2

_Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre 7.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sentiments (partie 2)**

Faith se leva tard le lendemain matin et elle ne fut tirée du lit à regret que par les protestations insistantes de son estomac. Elle regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit et constata qu'il était prés de onze heures. Elle se leva, passa rapidement un survêtement et un tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'elle pensait trouver vide vu l'heure qu'il était.  
Elle avait tort.  
Cordelia, Fred et Tara étaient toutes les trois toujours attablées à la table du petit déjeuner.  
Toutes trois la saluèrent chaleureusement et Tara lui adressa un adorable sourire un peu timide comme elle en avait le secret.

« Tu te lèves tard ce matin. Fatiguée ? »

« Patrouille tardive » répondit Faith abruptement en adressant à peine un regard aux trois jeunes femmes.

Puis elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur dont elle sortit une bouteille de lait dont elle se versa un verre avant de venir vers la table regarder ce qui restait du petit-déjeuner du groupe.

« Nous t'avons gardé des beignets » fit Tara d'une voix légèrement hésitante en lui tendant la boite qui contenait les beignets en question.

Faith en mit un dans sa bouche puis s'empara de deux autres avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la sortie sous les yeux ébahis des trois jeunes femmes.

« On dirait que la Tueuse s'est levée du mauvais pied ! » Lança Cordelia derrière elle alors que Faith disparaissait de leur vue.

Fred et Cordelia échangèrent un regard avant de converger vers Tara. Cette dernière leur offrit un demi-sourire d'excuse.

« Je crois que c'est ma faute » expliqua la sorcière doucement. « Je crois que je l'ai mise en colère hier soir »

Cordelia leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules en voyant l'air désolé qu'arborait Tara.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera. Une journée à faire sa chieuse, une nuit à tuer des vampires et tu retrouveras ta Faith, crois-moi. »

Cordelia ponctua son affirmation d'un hochement de tête convaincu avant de reprendre sur le ton de la conversation :

« Pas que je comprenne comment tu peux être amie avec cette emmerdeuse, mais on n'a tous nos petites faiblesses après tout non ? »

------------------------------

La suite des événements ne donna pas tort à Cordelia. Faith passa la majeure partie de la journée dehors, ne revint qu'après l'heure du dîner qu'elle prit rapidement seule avant de rejoindre Angel, Gunn et Wesley qui partaient patrouiller. Elle prit bien soin durant le processus d'éviter de croiser les filles du groupe et rentra au petit matin, bien après les garçons.  
Bien que déçue de ne pas avoir vu la Tueuse de la journée, Tara décida de suivre le conseil de Cordelia et d'attendre le lendemain que l'humeur maussade de Faith – quelle qu'en soit la raison – lui soit passée. La sorcière passa donc la soirée avec Fred à la bibliothèque et apprécia grandement la compagnie de la jeune femme.

Mais le lendemain ne vit aucun retour à la normale comme Tara l'avait pensé et espéré. Faith ne vint pas la réveiller comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle ne s'endormait pas prés d'elle et elle ne se montra pas au petit-déjeuner, ni même de la matinée.  
La Tueuse fit sa première apparition de la journée vers midi, alors que le gang – Wesley excepté car il avait un déjeuner en ville - était rassemblé pour le repas. Elle s'assit à une extrémité de la table, afficha son air le plus buté de façon à ce que personne ne lui parle et disparut dès sa dernière bouchée avalée sous l'œil interrogateur de l'ensemble de ses camarades.

« On dirait que Faith est repassée en mode sauvage » fit remarquer Gunn en se tournant vers Tara. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Tara eut un léger sourire.

« Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

Gunn n'insista pas et personne d'autre ne revint sur le sujet alors que le groupe s'affairait à ranger la cuisine.

De nouveau, Tara ne revit Faith qu'à l'heure du repas suivant. Cette fois, la Tueuse s'installa auprès d'Angel et discuta d'armes, de démons et de patrouilles avec animation avec lui pendant tout le repas, ne se taisant jamais assez longtemps pour laisser le temps à quiconque de lui parler.  
Et lorsqu'à la fin du dîner, Tara s'avança vers elle avec un sourire pour lui demander si ça allait, Faith se contenta de lancer un « cinq sur cinq » évasif avant d'entraîner Angel à sa suite vers la salle d'entraînement. L'expression blessée et peinée sur le visage de Tara n'échappa à aucun des occupants de la salle.  
Faith ne rentra pas cette nuit-là plus que la précédente. Et le jour suivant, elle s'appliqua aussi bien que la veille à éviter le contact avec les habitants de l'hôtel. Tara qui souhaitait comprendre où elle avait blessé la Tueuse et s'en excuser, finit par renoncer devant les dérobades toujours plus froides de Faith et espéra qu'elle finirait simplement par revenir d'elle-même. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Tara pensa avec regrets que ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un en venait à l'ignorer de la sorte. Elle passa donc ses journées, enfermée dans la bibliothèque, plus encore que précédemment, souvent en compagnie de Fred, parfois de Cordelia qui soupirait de façon significative à la peine si évidente de la sorcière. « Après tout » se disait Cordelia. « Est-ce qu'une personne saine d'esprit pourrait avoir de la peine que Faith ne lui parle plus ? ». La réponse était apparemment oui, bien que l'ancienne majorette ne soit toujours pas complètement convaincue de la santé mentale de Tara. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, l'attitude de Faith l'exaspérait.  
Elle avait même parlé à Angel à ce sujet. Celui-ci avait vaguement expliqué l'incident entre Faith et Tara ; et Cordelia n'avait pu que rouler des yeux et lever les bras au ciel, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la Tueuse. Elle avait ensuite quasiment intimé à Angel de parler à Faith afin qu'elle change de comportement, mais le vampire avait avoué l'avoir déjà fait et s'être heurté à un mur. Cordelia avait marmonné quelque chose au sujet des vampires, des Tueuses et de leur façon d'envisager les relations sociales et s'en était allée.

---------------------------------

Ce manège durait depuis déjà plusieurs jours quand au matin du cinquième, Cordelia débarqua sans crier gare dans la chambre de la Tueuse. Celle-ci qui était rentrée à l'aube d'une nouvelle patrouille tardive, paressait encore au lit, et son visage arborait une expression bien moins qu'heureuse à l'intrusion de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure ? » Grogna Faith sans cérémonie.

Mais Cordelia ne prêta aucunement attention à l'agressivité évidente de la Tueuse et après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, se planta les mains sur les hanches devant le lit dans lequel Faith était toujours à moitié enfouie.

« Quel est ton problème Faith ? » Demanda-t-elle abruptement sur un ton coupant.

Faith la regarda sans comprendre et lui adressa un regard meurtrier, qui n'eut en aucun cas l'effet escompté sur l'ancienne majorette.

« Quel problème ? » Finit-elle par grommeler en voyant que Cordelia ne bronchait pas.

« Quel problème ? Le problème Tara » fit Cordelia sur un ton d'évidence.

« Quoi Tara ? » Grommela Faith, plus agressivement encore que précédemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec elle ? » reprit Cordelia en se mettant à arpenter la pièce. « Pendant des semaines vous êtes inséparables, on ne vous voit plus l'une sans l'autre à quasiment toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, tu deviens presque sociable, mon Dieu, j'en venais à te trouver sympathique, c'est dire ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se plantant de nouveau devant Faith. « Et là, tout d'un coup, tu ne lui adresses plus la parole, tu l'évites de toutes les façons possibles et tu recommences à roder la nuit. Alors je demande : quel est ton problème ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas… » murmura Faith en s'enroulant plus encore dans les couvertures et en tournant le dos à son interlocutrice, apparemment décidée à ignorer sa présence.

« Et bien si, ça me regarde » protesta Cordelia.

Puis elle s'approcha du lit et d'un coup net et précis, tira hors du lit les couvertures dans lesquelles Faith était enroulée. La réaction de la Tueuse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se retourna avec furie, un air mauvais sur le visage.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin ? »

Mais Cordelia resta tout aussi impassible à l'éclat de la Tueuse que précédemment.

« Tara a de la peine » affirma-t-elle doucement.

Puis voyant que Faith la regardait de nouveau et semblait l'écouter, elle se remit à arpenter la pièce en reprenant de plus belle.

« Bon, ok, je comprends, toi la super bombe en cuir, qui te tape mec après mec, amoureuse d'une petite sorcière timide, ça colle pas avec ton image. »

Faith grommela quelque chose à propos d'image que Cordelia ne comprit pas complètement avant de murmurer un peu plus fort.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? » acheva-t-elle presque en hurlant

Cordelia s'arrêta de nouveau et la regarda de ses yeux perçants, comme si elle avait cherché à éprouver ainsi la vérité de cette affirmation. Puis elle fit un vague geste de la main et reprit :

« Peu importe. Quoi que tu aies en tête ou dans le cœur si tu en as un, Tara a de la peine. Et tu lui dois une explication. Au moins ça. Même si mon conseil serait plutôt de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle et au diable ton image. De toutes façons, ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'en changer. »

Un nouveau regard noir de Faith qui s'était appuyée sur les coudes pour la regarder, fit sourire Cordelia, qui ajouta avec une grimace.

« Ou, si tu tiens tant que ça à ton image, plaque-la contre un mur et embrasse-la sans retenue. Qui sait, ça pourrait aussi marcher. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, fais QUELQUE CHOSE, j'en peux plus de la voir broyer du noir comme ça. »

Et avec ça, l'ancienne majorette quitta la chambre en laissant une Faith médusée.

----------------------------

Le soir allait tomber sur Los Angeles lorsque Faith rejoignit l'Hyperion après avoir passé une nouvelle fois une partie de la journée à roder seule à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le lobby, elle croisa Cordelia qui s'affairait au comptoir. L'ancienne majorette leva les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait pour la voir entrer. Elle fixa sur elle un regard perçant et ennuyé, mais se dispensa de lui adresser un mot. Faith s'arrêta un instant devant la porte et regarda dans sa direction, sembla hésiter sur la direction à prendre, puis traversa le lobby pour se rendre à la cuisine. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir et à la bonne odeur qu'elle put sentir, Faith devina que le repas achevait de cuire dans le four pour le repas imminent.  
Elle tourna les talons et traversa de nouveau le lobby d'où Cordelia n'avait pas bougé. Comme précédemment, la jeune femme regarda passer la Tueuse sans rien lui dire.  
Celle-ci grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage où elle s'arrêta dans sa chambre pour se délester de son blouson.  
Puis elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque dont la porte était entrouverte. Faith s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. A quelques mètres d'elle, Tara et Fred étaient toutes les deux assises à la table, plusieurs livres et cahiers ouverts devant elle, un crayon à la main. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient calmement et joyeusement. Bien que Tara soit de trois quarts de dos par rapport à elle, Faith pouvait deviner son sourire alors que Fred riait de bon cœur en face d'elle. Mais le rire de la jeune femme s'évanouit lorsqu'elle redressa la tête et aperçut Faith plantée sur le pas de la porte. Tara se retourna pour suivre son regard et elle offrit à Faith ce sourire un peu timide que la Tueuse aimait tant.

« Hé Faith » lui fit-elle simplement.

« Hé » répondit Faith tout bas en avançant dans la pièce.

Elle s'assit sur la table à l'opposé d'où Tara était installée et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux livres posés devant les deux filles.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle força à être décontractée.

Tara sourit de nouveau, plus franchement, avant de répondre :

« En fait, nous regardions des sorts et on essayait de traduire de vieux textes de rituels… »

« Ca a l'air cool » approuva Faith en hochant bêtement la tête.

Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit. Aucune des trois filles ne semblait réellement à l'aise, ni ne semblait savoir quoi faire ou dire. Après quelques instants, Faith sembla se décider à se lever et partir mais Fred la devança en la voyant bouger.

« Je vais vous laisser les filles ! J'ai un truc à faire… Tu sais, Tara, je dois voir Angel, lui parler des rituels. Il m'a dit de lui en parler. Donc, vu qu'on a un peu avancé, je vais aller lui en parler. Donc on se verra plus tard. A plus tard Tara. Et à plus tard Faith »

Et avec ça, la Texane se leva, ferma un livre qu'il mit sous son bras et se hâta vers la sortie sans laisser le temps aux deux autres de réagir.  
Faith et Tara restèrent donc seules. Un instant, chacune d'entre elles évita le regard de l'autre, Faith laissant errer ses yeux partout dans la pièce, ceux de Tara rivés sur le livre devant elle.

« Ok » fit Faith finalement. « Je crois que je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Tara leva la tête vers elle et constata que la nervosité de la Tueuse dont les doigts tapotaient nerveusement le rebord de la table et qui évitait toujours son regard.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis dé… » commença Faith

« Non, je comprends, Faith » l'interrompit Tara avec assurance. « Je comprends très bien tu sais. »

Faith la regarda avec surprise et fronça les sourcils alors que Tara enchaînait.

« Tu es la Tueuse. Tu as tes trucs de Tueuse. Et passer ton temps avec moi ne doit pas être toujours très marrant pour toi. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de prendre l'air, de faire tes trucs à toi, des trucs fun… »

« Tara, non » s'écria Faith avec horreur. « Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je t'assure. C'est… c'est juste moi… »

« Je t'assure, Faith, je comprends, pas…pas de problème. »

« Cordelia a dit que tu avais de la peine » dit soudain la Tueuse.

Tara baissa les yeux, embarrassée par la remarque de son amie.

« C'est juste… c'est juste que…Je m'étais habituée à ta présence. Et puis, tu sais, avant, je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie…. Je… »

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Interrogea Faith en écarquillant les yeux. Et elle détesta la façon dont elle sentait sa gorge devenir sèche et dont sa voix avait tremblé légèrement. Très légèrement. Mais elle avait tremblé. Et Faith détestait ça.

Tara baissa les yeux et sembla encore plus encore embarrassée que précédemment, ce qui acheva de mettre Faith mal à l'aise. Brusquement incapable de tenir en place, la Tueuse se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se rapprocher de la sorcière blonde. Arrivée prés d'elle, elle resta d'abord debout, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant à regarder Tara qui avait relevé les yeux vers elle et froncé les sourcils en la voyant se lever. Faith décida finalement de se percher sur la table de nouveau, à côté de Tara cette fois, mais à distance respectable cependant.

« Tu sais… » reprit Faith alors que Tara était toujours silencieuse. « Je sais que ce que je vais dire est sans doute idiot, mais je… je crois que je t'aime bien »

« Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est pas complètement idiot » plaisanta Tara en offrant à Faith un immense sourire.

Faith se put réprimer un petit rire à la remarque de la blonde.

« Je suppose que non » approuva-t-elle.

Tara lui sourit de nouveau et se leva. Elle s'approcha de la Tueuse et s'assit sur la table à son tour, en prenant garde à laisser un espace raisonnable entre Faith et elle. Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant en silence, chacune semblant hésiter sur la suite à donner à cette conversation. Faith était particulièrement nerveuse et devait faire un effort sur elle-même pour empêcher ses doigts de tapoter sur le rebord de la table, ce que la nervosité avait généralement comme effet sur elle. Après avoir tourné et retourné mots après mots, phrases après phases, après avoir examiné les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, après s'être remémoré les paroles de Cordelia, celles d'Angel et les derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler, Faith parvint à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour regarder Tara en face et prendre la parole. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le faire, la sorcière la devança.

« Ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, à ton sujet… » commença Tara.

Faith ouvrit la bouche comme elle s'apprêtait à parler et la referma pour laisser Tara dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« A Sunnydale, je me suis fait des amis pour la première fois. Tu sais, Buffy, Xander, Anya. Et même Mr Giles »

Elle rit un petit peu au fait d'évoquer Giles comme un ami et Faith lui sourit aussi.

« Mais ils étaient tous avant tout les amis de Willow. Ils sont le scooby-gang, et même s'ils m'apprécient, je n'en reste pas moins que la petite amie de Willow. »

Faith hocha la tête, le sentiment qu'évoquait Tara ne lui étant pas inconnu. Elle se souvenait d'avoir eu, elle aussi, cette sensation d'être autour du groupe sans jamais en être vraiment un membre à part entière.

« Avec toi, c'est totalement différent de ce que j'ai vécu la-bas » reprit Tara. « Avec toi, j'avais vraiment l'impression que ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est… c'était vraiment à moi en quelque sorte. »

Faith sourit encore, plus timidement cette fois-ci, à la fois touchée, fière et ébranlée par les mots de la blonde.

« Je n'avais jamais eu une amie à moi avant. Une amie pour moi » continua Tara.

Faith tressaillit légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

« Une amie ? » Répéta-t-elle, comme pour être sûre.

Tara inclina la tête vers elle et lui renvoya son sourire timide de la seconde précédente.

« Pas seulement une amie » confia-t-elle et Faith eut la sensation que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre dans sa poitrine.

« La meilleure » acheva Tara.

De nouveau, Faith crut que ses fonctions vitales avaient cessé de fonctionner pour un instant et son sourire s'évanouit sur son visage. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde fugace et la Tueuse offrit un nouveau sourire un peu hésitant à la sorcière blonde.

« Meilleure amie alors ? » S'enquit-elle en assurant sa voix.

« Meilleures amies » confirma Tara en gratifiant la Tueuse de son sourire caractéristique.

Et Faith tenta simplement de forcer un peu plus le sien en réponse.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !_


	10. Confiance

_Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Confiance**

Tara plongea un nouveau verre dans l'eau savonneuse de l'évier devant elle alors qu'à ces côtés, Cordelia et Fred s'appliquaient à essuyer chacune une assiette avant de les ranger dans un placard. Lorsque Tara eut terminé sa tâche, elle tendit le verre qu'elle venait de laver à Cordelia avant de saisir un plat et de le plonger à son tour dans l'évier.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que nous sommes en train de faire » grommela Cordelia.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea doucement Fred d'une voix douce alors que Tara jetait un coup d'œil amusé à l'ancienne majorette.

« Faire la vaisselle. Nous trois. Les filles. Les filles font la vaisselle, les garçons les patrouilles. N'est-ce pas un peu rétrograde ? » Demanda sincèrement la jeune femme, d'un ton légèrement outré.

« Faith patrouille. Et c'est une fille. » Fit remarquer Tara.

Cordelia fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine après avoir posé sur le comptoir le verre donné par Tara l'instant d'avant.

« Faith est une Tueuse. Ce n'est pas une vraie fille » argumenta-t-elle.

« Pas une vraie fille ? » Gloussa Fred avec amusement.

« C'est vrai » continua Cordelia, bien décidée à défendre son point de vue. « Toujours en train de jurer, toujours à chercher la bagarre, toujours des bleus partout, toujours des jeans si vieux qu'ils auraient pu appartenir à ma mère si elle n'était pas si raffinée. Tiens, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a même pas une seule robe ou jupe dans ses affaires. Ou pas même un chemisier convenable. »

Cordelia balança le torchon qui lui avait servi à essuyer par-dessus son épaule et s'appuya contre le comptoir derrière elle avant de hocher la tête de façon convaincue pour appuyer ses dires. Tara et Fred se regardèrent en souriant.

« Buffy est très coquette. Et c'est une Tueuse aussi » argumenta Tara.

« Buffy » répéta Cordelia en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ok. Y a des robes dans son placard. Et des chemisiers. Mais pour les bleus, la bagarre et les mauvaises blagues, elle ne vaut pas mieux que Faith. Donc mes arguments tiennent toujours. »

De nouveau, Fred et Tara échangèrent un regard amusé.

« La dernière fois qu'elle a fait le petit déjeuner, c'est TOI qui lui a ordonné de ne plus jamais le faire » fit remarquer Fred, tout en continuant d'essuyer. « Et Faith passe plus de temps dans cette cuisine que toi » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Tara.

« Ah ça ! » fit Cordelia. « Elle n'est dans la cuisine que pour voler dans les plats, anticiper le repas et influencer Tara sur le menu »

Tara se tourna vers Cordelia et lui jeta un regard choqué.

« Hé ! » Protesta-t-elle.

« Oh c'est vrai ! » fit Cordelia en roulant des yeux. « Elle est toujours là à roder et à te faire les yeux doux : 'Oh Tara , j'adore ces pommes de terre.', 'Oh, Tara, je rêve d'un triple cheeseburger pour ce soir' »

Cordelia arrêta sa tirade quand elle vit que les deux filles devant elle riaient à gorge déployée.

« C'est si vrai » affirma Cordelia avec certitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si vrai ? » Demanda une nouvelle voix.

Les trois filles se retournèrent et virent la silhouette de Faith se découper dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Quand on parle du loup… » maugréa Cordelia à son adresse.

La Tueuse s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas résolu et ouvrit les placards, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Cordelia.

« Tu ne patrouilles pas avec les autres ? » Précisa Tara.

Faith tira du placard un paquet de marshmallows qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste précis. Elle en enfourna deux dans sa bouche avant de se percher sur le comptoir face aux trois jeunes femmes.

« Angel a dit que comme j'avais beaucoup patrouillé ces temps-ci, je pouvais prendre la soirée libre »

Cordelia plissa les yeux vers la Tueuse puis émit un reniflement méprisant.

« Ce vampire est vraiment trop bon avec toi »

Faith lui adressa une grimace amusée tout en avalant une nouvelle poignée de marshmallows avant de demander :

« Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu ? »

« Rien pour moi » fit Fred immédiatement. « Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher »

La jeune femme joignit immédiatement le geste à la parole et après un geste à ses camarades, sortit de la cuisine et disparut de leur vue.

« Et toi Queen C ? »

Cordelia la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec acuité avant de lancer sur un ton des plus sérieux :

« Je ne fais rien qui implique rester avec toi pendant toute une soirée. Je vais donc imiter Fred et te laisser tout entière à Tara »

Cordelia ajouta une grimace amusée et s'échappa rapidement de la cuisine à son tour, laissant les deux amies seules.

« On dirait que je fais fuir tout le monde » commenta Faith en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de marshmallows et en regardant dans la direction que venaient de prendre Fred puis Cordelia.

« Heu… Je suis toujours là » fit remarquer Tara.

Faith se tourna de nouveau vers elle et lui sourit.

« Donc, puisque je suis tout entière à toi… » commença-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. « Que va-t-on pouvoir faire ? »

Tara ne put réprimer un léger rougissement au commentaire de la Tueuse et à son ton sous-entendu et eut du mal à ne pas bégayer pour répondre :

« Un fi… film ? Comme d'habitude ? »

« J'avais pensé t'amener compléter tes leçons de danse au Caritas…. Mais une soirée télé me va aussi… »

« Je pensais que comme on ne s'est pas trop vu ces derniers jours… »

« Pas de problème » interrompit Faith en sautant au bas du comptoir. « Laisse-moi rassembler quelques provisions et c'est parti ! »

La Tueuse joignit immédiatement le geste à la parole et repartit fureter dans les placards, non sans avoir, au préalable, pris avec elle le paquet déjà presque vide de marshmallows. Après avoir ajouté à son butin un énorme paquet de chips et trois plaquettes de chocolat sous le regard ébahi de Tara, Faith attrapa la sorcière par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

« Allez, blondie, je suis prête ! On peut y aller ! »

« Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? » Interrogea Tara en suivant Faith en dehors de la cuisine et à travers le lobby.

Faith considéra ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Hum… Je peux peut-être t'en laisser un peu… » proposa-t-elle. « Mais sinon, oui, je projette de manger tout ça. »

« Je suppose que tu peux » admit Tara.

Les deux filles grimpèrent rapidement l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Tara. Alors que Tara disparaissait dans la salle de bains, Faith trouva dans sa commode des vêtements à elle qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de laisser en prévision des nombreuses soirées et nuits qu'elle passait là. Elle se changea en un tour de main et bondit prestement sur le lit dont le matelas rebondit sous son poids pour son plus grand plaisir. La Tueuse s'installa à la place qu'elle avait l'habitude d'occuper et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien à retrouver ainsi une place qu'elle savait être la sienne. Un sentiment de contentement et de familiarité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu s'empara d'elle et Faith ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pièce vide. Entendant toujours couler l'eau dans la salle de bains, elle se releva du lit et s'assit en tailleur prés de la télé et commença à passer en revue la pile de DVDs de l'hôtel que les deux filles avaient fini par amasser dans la chambre de Tara au grand dam des autres habitants. Elle avait enfin arrêté son choix sur l'un des titres lorsque Tara reparut dans la chambre. La sorcière portait un short assez court qui dévoilait ses longues jambes pâles et un large tee-shirt blanc. Faith lui offrit un sourire et retourna à sa tâche alors que Tara s'installait sur le lit.

« Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu aimerais voir ? »

Faith brandit un DVD vers Tara avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Vu qu'on a déjà fait tous les Starwars, que penses-tu de Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

Mais la réaction de la blonde ne fut pas exactement celle qu'elle attendait.

« De la magie ? » Interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui ! Magie ! » S'écria Faith avec enthousiasme. « Tu es bien une fille magique toi-même non ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Mais Tara n'eut pas l'air de verser dans l'enthousiasme de son amie.

« Je…je ne suis… suis pas sure d'être d'une humeur très Ha… Harry Po… Potter » articula-t-elle difficilement.

Et Faith ne put cette fois que froncer les sourcils au bégaiement insistant de la blonde.

« Allez Tara, c'est vraiment bien, tu verras… » insista-t-elle néanmoins, sur un ton plus doux cette fois et en feignant de bouder.

« Ok » se rendit finalement Tara devant l'air suppliant qu'arborait désormais la Tueuse. « Tu sais que tu n'as rien de redoutable quand tu fais ça ? » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec indulgence.

Faith sortit le DVD de sa boite, le mit dans le lecteur et bondit sur ses pieds, apparemment très heureuse d'avoir eu gain de cause. Elle se jeta ensuite sur le lit lourdement, rebondissant à côté de Tara avec un sourire enfantin.

« Profite-en alors, Blondie » répondit-elle. « Le reste du temps, je suis TOUJOURS redoutable »

Tara la gratifia d'un regard dubitatif mais n'ajouta rien sur le sujet alors que la Tueuse s'installait confortablement prés d'elle. Elle déchira ensuite le paquet de chips et en avala une poignée avant de d'appuyer sur le bouton lecture de la télécommande. Le film démarra et les deux filles assistèrent en silence – excepté pour le bruit des mâchoires de Faith – aux premières aventures du petit sorcier sur grand écran. Entre deux images et deux bouchées de chips ou de chocolat, la Tueuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Tara et ne put que remarquer la tension qui avait gagné la sorcière à mesure que le film se déroulait.

« Tu as déjà lu Harry Potter ? » finit par demander Faith au bout d'un moment.

Tara tourna vers elle un regard hésitant et hocha la tête.

« Et… et toi ? »

« Oui. J'ai découvert ça en prison. Avant, j'étais pas vraiment le genre de fille à lire… Mais en prison… Plein de temps libre.»

« Et tu… tu as aimé ? »

« Oui. Pas que je sois dans le truc de la magie et tout. Mais c'est sympa. Et puis ça change de la prison. »

« Pas tant que ça » murmura Tara

Faith tourna la tête plus franchement vers elle et posa des yeux interrogateurs sur la sorcière.

« Comment ça ? »

Tara sembla hésiter puis fit un geste de la main vers l'écran où l'oncle Vernon enfermait le petit Harry Potter dans son placard sous l'escalier.

« Ca fait un peu prison ça. »

Faith se tourna vers la télé puis vers Tara de nouveau.

« Ca a l'air de te mettre mal à l'aise » fit-elle finalement.

Le regard de Tara retourna vers la télé et elle secoua la tête.

« Non, non… »

Les yeux de Faith restèrent fixés sur elle et elle se tut pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle observa Tara qui tentait désespérément de paraître décontractée.

« Allez Tara ! » insista-t-elle. « Je te connais un peu maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La question avait été posée sur un ton beaucoup plus doux et Faith tendit sa main vers Tara dont elle effleura gentiment les doigts. Tara frissonna et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« C'est juste… » commença-t-elle. « C'est jus…juste… »

Mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir. Tara déglutit péniblement et tenta de calmer l'angoisse qui était montée en elle. Voyant son malaise, la Tueuse étendit ses doigts sur la main de la sorcière. Puis elle les glissa gentiment entre ceux de Tara avant de laisser son pouce doucement aller et venir sur le dos de la main de Tara. Cette dernière ne sembla pas remarquer ce geste d'une rare affection et reprit d'une voix hésitante.

« Quand j'é… j'étais enfant, mon père… mon père m'enfermait parfois dans la cave… »

Tara frissonna de nouveau et les yeux de Faith s'agrandirent d'horreur quand elle réalisa ce que ces simples mots pouvaient cacher.

« Ton père ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec une douceur qui la surprit elle-même.

« Oui » répondit Tara dont le regard se portait de nouveau fixement sur la télévision devant elle. « Il… il disait que j'allais devenir un dé… démon et qu'il fallait… »

« Toi un démon ? » S'écria Faith avec surprise.

Tara hocha la tête avec tristesse.

« Oui. Il disait que je deviendrais un démon quand j'aurais 20 ans… Que je serais dangereuse… Qu'il fallait me… me contrô…contrôler… »

Le silence retomba entre les deux filles pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Faith continua de caresser la main de Tara avec son pouce d'un air absent.

« Il… il était violent ? » Demanda finalement la Tueuse sans regarder la sorcière.

« Oui » répondit Tara sans hésitation. « Lui et mon frère, ils étaient parfois… brutaux. »

« Ton frère aussi ? » Interrogea Faith.  
Puis la Tueuse se rappela avec horreur son commentaire sur le fait d'avoir un frère la première fois que Tara avait mentionné en avoir un.

« Oh ! Tara ! Je suis désolée, la première fois que tu en as parlé, j'ai dit que ça devait être génial d'avoir un frère et… »

« Ce n'est rien Faith » l'interrompit la blonde. « Tu n'en savais rien. Ce n'est pas grave… »

Les deux filles se turent encore, chacune semblant plongée dans ses propres pensées.

« Ma mère n'était pas toujours tendre non plus » fit-elle finalement.

Cette fois, ce fut Tara qui serra la main de Faith dans la sienne.

« Oh Faith ! »

« Mais au moins, elle était seule » ajouta-t-elle. « Et elle n'essayait pas de me faire croire que j'étais un démon. Bien que j'en étais un, en fait » plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue chargée.

« Tu n'en étais pas un » fit Tara en lui souriant et en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de la Tueuse pour dégager une mèche qui lui tombait à moitié sur le visage. « Et aucun enfant ne devrait grandir en croyant ce genre de chose… »

Faith lui sourit et leva les yeux vers Tara. Elle fut ébranlée de voir la tendresse et la compassion avec laquelle Tara la regardait. Elle se demanda un instant ce que cela pouvait représenter de grandir en pensant que l'on deviendrait un monstre.

« Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais devenir un démon ? »

La sorcière hocha la tête pensivement.

« Oui. Je crois que ça m'a rendu un peu asociale… Enfin… Pas qu'un peu sans doute… je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant de rencontrer Wi… Wil… Willow. »

La sorcière détourna les yeux, honteuse d'avoir si horriblement bégayé le prénom de son ex et Faith serra de nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

« Que s'est-il passé avec elle ? »

Tara se retourna brutalement vers elle, visiblement surprise par la question.

« Je veux dire » reprit Faith en feignant l'assurance. « Tu as mentionné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous. Et vu comme tu souffres, j'en ai plus ou moins déduit qu'elle t'a fait du mal en quelque sorte… »

Tara sembla hésiter et un instant, Faith regretta d'être allée si loin. Mais finalement, la sorcière se décida.

« Elle… elle a sombré dans la magie… » expliqua-t-elle si bas que Faith dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre. « Elle s'est mise à faire trop de magie. Et c'est dangereux. Je… je le lui ai dit. Et je suppose qu'elle l'a mal pris et que nous nous sommes disputées à ce sujet. Je ne peux que le supposer car elle a fait un sort sur moi pour que… que j'oublie notre dispute. Je l'ai découvert et je le lui ai dit. Elle a… elle a promis qu'elle ne ferait pas de magie pendant une semaine. Et le lendemain, elle a refait un sort d'oubli… Mais le sort s'est mal passé et je m'en suis finalement rendue compte. Cette fois, je suis partie… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écria Faith sur un ton horrifié.

La Tueuse avait du mal à se représenter ce que signifiait « faire trop de magie » ou ce que représentait un sort d'oubli sur la personne que l'on aime. Mais quelque part dans son esprit, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque. D'une attaque très grave. Et le visage tiré de Tara, les larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir tant bien que mal ne pouvait que confirmer cette pensée. Et dans un autre coin de son esprit, elle se dit que quelque chose qui faisait souffrir Tara était forcément grave, de toutes façons.  
Elle essaya de se souvenir de Willow. De l'imaginer faire de telles choses. Au début, elle eut du mal à voir comment la rouquine avait pu en arriver là. Puis elle se souvint. Elle se souvint des mots si durs de Willow à son égard lors qu'elle et le maire l'avaient tenue comme otage. Elle se souvint combien elle avait été blessée – bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais – et elle se souvint surtout du regard de Willow, de la quasi-fierté et de la satisfaction qu'elle avait prise à être aussi dure. Pas que Faith puisse la blâmer pour ça. Mais peut-être que Willow n'était pas QUE la brillante et gentille fille qu'elle paraissait être après tout. Elle aussi pouvait faire des choses stupides. Tara, assise prés d'elle en train de lui caresser les cheveux en était une preuve vivante, pensait Faith. Et en cet instant, une part d'elle était très heureuse de la stupidité de Willow.

« Elle… elle voulait me contrôler, elle… elle aussi… » reprit Tara. « Et… et je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça. Avant elle, je n'étais qu'une… une chose bizarre. Incapable de parler à quelqu'un ou de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle m'a fait sortir de moi-même, de ma coquille. Et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'elle m'y renvoie. Pas elle. »

« Tu n'es pas une chose bizarre. » Affirma Faith. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas très brillante ou maligne ou quoi, mais ça j'en suis sure. Tu n'es pas une chose bizarre. Tu es une personne géniale Tara. »

Tara lui sourit et ne put contenir un léger rougissement au compliment sincère de la Tueuse brune. Faith serra de nouveau la main de Tara dans la sienne et reprit après une seconde d'hésitation :

« Il faut du courage pour faire ce que tu as fait. Tu l'aimais encore mais tu as préféré partir plutôt que de la laisser faire des choses que tu désapprouves. Je me croyais forte mais je me rends compte que tu l'es bien plus que moi. »

Tara fronça les sourcils et regarda la Tueuse d'un air inquisiteur.

« Oui » expliqua Faith. « Moi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que… pour que Wilkins continue de m'aimer. N'importe quoi. Toi, tu as préféré partir au lieu de fermer les yeux. Même si c'était dur. C'est là toute la différence entre toi et moi »

Le regard de Faith se détourna de nouveau de Tara et celle-ci passa sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête vers elle.

« Tu étais très jeune Faith. Tu as fait de mauvais choix et tu n'avais personne pour te dire de ne pas les faire. Tu as changé, tu as fait le choix de changer et de réparer. Ca aussi, ça demande du courage. »

« Mais… mais si je n'avais pas vraiment changé ? » Interrogea Faith, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Si je ne pouvais pas changer ? Tu m'as vu l'autre soir, dans la tombe… »

« Tu as déjà changé. Et je suppose qu'aucun changement ne peut se faire sans accident de parcours, Faith… Et puis, malgré tout, c'était différent… Angel a dit que tu avais eu peur que je sois tuée…Tu m'as protégée »

Faith ne répondit d'abord rien.

« Je l'aurais tué si tu n'avais pas été là… » murmura finalement la Tueuse tout bas.

« Si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais pas eu à me protéger pour commencer » répondit Tara en souriant.

« Je suis une meurtrière » affirma Faith tout d'un coup. « Comment peux-tu être amie avec moi ? Toi ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas qu'une meurtrière, Faith. Ca fait partie de ton passé. Mais tu n'es pas QUE ça. Pas plus que tu n'as qu'une Tueuse de vampires. Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses en toi. J'espère qu'un jour, tu en seras convaincue. »

--------------------------------------

Tara s'éveilla à la douce lumière du jour qui pénétrait dans sa chambre par les volets mi-clos.

La sorcière fut immédiatement consciente de la présence de Faith à ses côtés. Comme cela s'était déjà produit de nombreuses fois, la Tueuse et la sorcière s'étaient endormies côte à côte quelques heures plus tôt. Tara tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche et vit que Faith dormait toujours, allongée sur le ventre comme à son habitude. L'un de ses bras était replié sous elle, l'autre était étendu sur l'estomac de Tara. Tara sourit en voyant comme Faith s'était presque collée contre elle. Elle se redressa légèrement et déposa sa main légèrement dans les cheveux de Faith.  
Après le film, les deux femmes avaient continué sur leur lancée et passé une bonne partie du reste de la nuit à simplement discuter, d'abord de tout et de rien, puis du présent avant d'en revenir au passé.  
Un passé douloureux que Faith n'avait jamais véritablement partagé, si ce n'était que par quelques bribes auparavant. Et elle venait de tout lâcher d'une traite à Tara.

La sorcière ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était parvenue à mettre la Tueuse ainsi en confiance pour qu'elle s'abandonne de la sorte. Peut-être le fait que Tara ait évoqué sa propre enfance bafouée entre violence physique et psychologique, avait décidé Faith à partager la sienne.

A parler de sa mère, qui buvait tant qu'elle en oubliait parfois jusqu'à son existence. Sauf, bien entendu, lorsque Faith souhaitait qu'elle l'oublie effectivement. Car lorsque sa mère se souvenait brusquement qu'elle avait une fille – et cela arrivait parfois – ce n'était pas pour partager un moment de tendresse, ni pour s'assurer qu'elle mangeait à sa faim, qu'elle allait à l'école ou qu'elle était correctement habillée. Ce n'était pas non plus pour s'excuser de l'oublier dans le misérable appartement privé d'eau et d'électricité dans lequel elles vivaient. Ce n'était pas pour promettre à sa fille qu'elle allait enfin arrêter de boire et qu'elles auraient une vie normale. Ce n'était pas pour donner une once d'espoir à Faith que les lendemains seraient meilleurs que les jours présents.

Non, quand la mère de Faith se souvenait d'elle, c'était généralement parce qu'elle se trouvait à cours de boissons. Et que Faith semblait être le meilleur moyen, soit de défouler sur elle la rage que lui procurait le manque, soit d'en obtenir de nouveau, en envoyant l'enfant terrorisée faire la manche dans les rues de Boston.

Combien Faith avait haï sa mère, elle n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour le dire. Mais combien elle avait espéré pendant des années, un geste ou un mot de tendresse de sa part, lui avait été encore plus impossible à exprimer. Ce qu'elle avait pu expliquer en revanche, c'était les placements successifs dans les centres pour mineurs en situation familiale précaire, dans lesquels on l'avait envoyé lorsque enfin quelqu'un avait trouvé bon de signaler son cas aux services sociaux.

Depuis, Faith n'avait jamais revu sa mère ni entendu parler d'elle. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté ce jour-là, et que les dernières paroles de sa mère pour elle avait été de la traiter de 'bonne à rien incapable', la mère de Faith n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit pour la reprendre ou pour la contacter. Faith la pensait morte. Une femme comme elle, ne pouvait avoir de grandes espérances de survie. Mais Faith ne s'en souciait pas. Faith s'en fichait.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait avoué que c'était cela qui lui faisait peur. Etre indifférente au sort de sa propre mère la terrifiait. Qui pouvait-elle être pour être ainsi indifférente au sort de sa génitrice ? Un monstre.

Le monstre que l'on venait d'enfermer en prison. Le monstre qui avait tué Finch et prétendu y être indifférente. Le monstre qui avait travaillé pour le maire Wilkins. Le monstre qui avait voulu tuer Angel, Buffy, Xander, Willow. Le monstre qui un jour, avait souhaité leur mort à tous. Le monstre qu'elle avait été et qui était peut-être prêt à se réveiller de nouveau à la première occasion. Le monstre qu'elle avait souhaité devenir lorsqu'elle était la risée de son école à cause de ses vêtements trop grands, trop vieux, trop sales. Le monstre qu'elle pensait être devenue alors que la solitude et le désespoir étaient ses seuls compagnons au centre d'aide, à l'heure où les jeunes de son âge allaient au lycée. Le monstre qu'elle pensait avoir laissé derrière elle le jour où sa première observatrice était venue la chercher, pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que la moins que rien que le monde entier avait voulu faire d'elle jusque là. Le monstre qui avait ressurgi lorsque Gwendolyn Post puis Wesley avaient écrasé entre leurs mains les dernières traces de confiance qu'elle avait accepté d'accorder autour d'elle malgré une déjà trop longue liste d'abandons et de désillusions.

Le monstre qu'elle avait détesté plus que tout ce qu'elle croyait haïr auparavant. Elle-même.

Comment Faith avait jeté tout cela en pâture à Tara, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment elle en était venue à parler de ses aventures sans lendemains, de ses nuits inconséquentes de sexe avec n'importe qui, sans amour, sans joie et trop souvent, sans même le plaisir.

Comment les larmes qu'elle avait refoulé pendant des années avaient fini par couler sur ses joues la veille au soir, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle avait pleuré. Pleurer comme Tara savait que la Tueuse n'avait jamais pleuré. Et elle avait même laissé Tara la prendre un peu dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Et Tara avait accepté la confiance ainsi offerte par Faith comme un cadeau rare et précieux.  
Machinalement, les doigts de Tara coururent le long des boucles brunes de Faith. Et une sensation mêlée de fierté, de contentement, d'apaisement et de tendresse s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle restait simplement là, souriant avec affection et contemplant la jeune femme dormir paisiblement prés d'elle.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !_


	11. Possibles

_Un chapitre un peu différent du précédent..._

_Link, on se détend, on respire, ça va aller ! ;-)_

--------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10 : Possibles**

« Ce soir, tout le monde au Caritas » annonça soudainement Angel au déjeuner.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Quoi ? » fit Gunn.

« Lorne a appelé » reprit Angel. « Il est trop occupé pour passer ces derniers temps et a protesté contre notre absence. Il menace de lancer une attaque de démons contre l'hôtel si on ne se montre pas., j'ai… »

« On leur bottera les fesses à ces démons ! » S'écria Faith avec enthousiasme.

« J'ai donc dit » reprit Angel comme si Faith n'était pas intervenue. « …que nous serions tous là-bas ce soir »

Un murmure général parcourut l'assemblée à cette nouvelle et Angel attendit que le silence soit revenu pour conclure.

« Et tout le monde devra chanter. Même moi »

Un nouveau murmure s'éleva dans le groupe, conclu de nouveau par la Tueuse brune.

« Depuis que j'attends de voir ça Fang-boy ! »

« Même toi Faith » insista Angel en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pas de problème ! » répondit Faith immédiatement en finissant minutieusement son assiette. « J'ai chanté la dernière fois, avec Tar »

Angel fut doublement surpris à cette déclaration. Surpris par l'emploi d'un surnom pour Tara qui ne soit pas un sobriquet commençant par Queen quelque chose ou une simple lettre et surpris par le fait que Faith ait réellement chanté en public. Un coup d'œil à ses camarades lui apprit que tous partageaient son incrédulité, Tara exceptée.

« Ben quoi. ? » fit Faith en remarquant la scrutation dont elle était l'objet. « Il m'a offert le repas en échange de mon tour de chant »

« Tout s'explique » marmonna Cordelia.

« Bien, ceci étant dit » déclara Angel en se levant. « Nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi au palais de Justice. Et il faut nous dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Wes, Cordy ? Gunn, Fred ? »

Les quatre interpellés se levèrent en suivant et hochèrent la tête. Angel se retourna ensuite vers Tara qui commençait à débarrasser la table, et Faith qui finissait discrètement l'assiette de cette dernière. Angel fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire, mais bien qu'elle l'ait remarqué, Faith n'arrêta pas pour autant et offrit un sourire parfaitement innocent au vampire.

« Nous allons t'aider avant de partir » proposa Angel à la sorcière blonde.

Mais Tara balaya la proposition d'un revers de la main.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Angel, ça ne me dérange pas de m'occuper de tout ça. Et puis Faith va m'aider »

Disant cela, Tara se tourna vers Faith qui cessa son grappillage dans l'assiette de Tara et hocha la tête d'un air des plus sérieux.

« Tu vois ? » reprit Tara sur un ton léger en se tournant de nouveau vers Angel. « Aucun problème »

-------------------------------

De fait, l'aide de Faith fut remarquablement limitée. La Tueuse transporta la vaisselle sale jusqu'à l'évier et remplit celui-ci d'eau chaude savonneuse avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret et d'appuyer ses coudes sur le comptoir. Devant elle, de l'autre côté du comptoir, Tara s'était installée à la vaisselle sans broncher et astiquait les assiettes et autres couverts avec application.

« Alors que comptes-tu chanter ce soir ? » demanda la sorcière.

« J'sais pas » répondit Faith paresseusement. « Peut-être que je ne chanterais pas »

« Pourquoi tu ne chanterais pas ? » Interrogea Tara en se tournant vers elle.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il se peut qu'une fois qu'Angel ait chanté, plus personne ne veuille entendre un chant pendant le reste de la soirée ! »

Tara sourit avec amusement et Faith apprécia la lueur joyeuse qui brillait dans son regard.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas encore » répondit pensivement Tara en retournant vers son évier et reprenant sa tache. « Quelque chose de gai ? »

Faith hocha la tête pensivement et posa ses yeux sur les cheveux blonds baignés de lumière de la sorcière. Son regard suivit les mèches qui retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules de la jeune femme, descendit le long des bras pâles, voyagea le long des courbes délicieuses des hanches avant de continuer sa course en suivant les jambes mi-nues de Tara. Puis les yeux de Faith prirent le chemin inverse et détaillèrent les courbes généreuses de la sorcière, s'arrêtèrent sur le galbe de la poitrine qu'elle devinait à peine, de là où elle se trouvait, dévorèrent l'once de visage qu'elle apercevait.  
Faith déglutit péniblement alors que sa gorge s'asséchait, et elle eut soudain très chaud. De nouveau, ses yeux balayèrent le corps de Tara avec acuité. La sensation de la proximité de la sorcière lui revint et Faith se leva lentement. Elle descendit au bas de son tabouret et fit le tour du comptoir. Elle s'approcha doucement de la sorcière qui continuait de frotter ses assiettes et posa délicatement ses deux mains sur les hanches de la blonde.

« Tara… » murmura-t-elle tout bas en se penchant légèrement vers l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Tara frissonna de façon imperceptible lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Faith se poser sur elle et elle se retourna lentement lorsqu'elle entendit la Tueuse prononcer son nom. Elle frémit en voyant le visage de Faith soudainement si prés du sien et en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa peau. La Tueuse acheva de la faire pivoter vers elle en appuyant sur ses hanches. Tara essuya ses mains le long du tablier qu'elle avait attaché à sa taille.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent de longues secondes, leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Tara pouvait voir dans les yeux de Faith briller une ferveur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant; et dans ceux de Tara, la Tueuse apercevait une lueur indéfinissable et grandissante.  
Un urgent besoin de posséder Tara ici et maintenant saisit Faith et la fit déglutir bruyamment alors qu'elle tentait de contenir le désir irrépressible qu'elle sentait monter en elle.  
Elle se pencha doucement en avant jusqu'à être à la distance la plus proche à laquelle elle pouvait se tenir de Tara sans toucher ses lèvres. Elle fixa le regard de la sorcière avec intensité, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Elle n'en eut aucune. Alors, elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Tara ne réagit d'abord pas et Faith laissa à peine courir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et au moment où Faith tentait de rassembler ses idées et de réaliser son absence de réaction, Tara l'embrassa. Doucement, tout doucement d'abord, avant de passer sa main derrière la tête de Faith pour l'attirer plus prés d'elle. Leurs deux corps vinrent en contact de tout leur long et Faith se pressa plus encore contre la sorcière dont le baiser envoyait dans tout son corps des décharges de plaisir plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors. Faith promena sa langue avec délicatesse sur les lèvres de Tara et elle sentit la bouche de la blonde s'entrouvrir sous elle. La Tueuse ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre à l'invitation bienvenue et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Tara où elle caressa celle de la blonde avec délicatesse. Dans un premier temps, Tara répondit aux caresses de Faith avec la même attention avant d'approfondir le baiser avec passion. La force de la sensation qui parcourut Faith la fit gémir dans le baiser, et la Tueuse, à son tour, remonta sa main jusque derrière la tête de Tara qu'elle agrippa avec force. Son autre main se glissa presque malgré elle sous la chemise de Tara et remonta lentement le long de la peau nue arrachant un gémissement discret à Tara cette fois. Les doigts de Faith parcoururent avec délicatesse l'estomac de la jeune femme, continuèrent leur progression jusqu'à sa poitrine, tracèrent en tremblant le galbe d'un sein et….

« Faith, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Faith sursauta brutalement sur son tabouret et manqua de peu de glisser et de s'affaler au sol. Elle redressa vivement la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Tara qui avait interrompu sa vaisselle et se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoir face à elle. Faith cligna des yeux une fois ou deux pour sortir de sa fantaisie et tenta de calmer sa respiration haletante et le feu qui brûlait ses joues. Elle essaya de dissimuler son trouble en disant quelque chose, mais échoua misérablement.

« Je… Je… Quoi ? »

Tara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une grimace boudeuse.

« Donc, tu n'écoutais pas. » Conclut-elle.

« Je… Je suis désolée. » Bafouilla Faith. « Je rêvassais… »

Tara eut un sourire franc et amusé.

« Je veux bien le croire, tu avais un de ces airs rêveurs ! »

Elle se pencha de nouveau en avant vers Faith et passa son index avec tendresse sur sa joue.

« A quoi pouvait donc rêver ma petite Tueuse ? » Demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Faith. « Laisse-moi deviner… »

Disant cela, Tara se releva et arpenta la pièce, visiblement à la recherche d'une idée. Si elle avait regardé Faith à la place, elle aurait sans doute vu la Tueuse devenir cramoisie. Mais la blonde ne remarqua rien lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers Faith :

"Hamburgers ? Frites? Ou alors un ptit plaisir sucré ?"

Faith laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en répondant :

« Quelque chose dans ce genre »

----------------------------------

« Tara, téléphone ! » cria Cordelia depuis le lobby alors qu'elle apercevait la sorcière à l'étage, visiblement en train d'attendre que Faith ne sorte de sa chambre.

La blonde se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et vit Cordelia tendre le téléphone vers elle. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de Faith toujours close et descendit l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle arriva au comptoir, Cordelia lui mit le téléphone dans la main avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Cette mioche insupportable a déjà parlé avec Angel et il a dit de te dire que c'était ok » ajouta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Interrogea Tara en saisissant le combiné.

Cordelia haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et s'éloigna en laissant Tara seule.

« Allo ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, le hurlement de joie que poussa Dawn en entendant sa voix fit presque lâcher le combiné à la sorcière. Tara sourit cependant avec indulgence, heureuse de voir que Dawn avait l'air d'aller à peu prés bien.

« Dawn ! Comment vas-tu ma puce ? »

L'adolescente se lança alors dans un monologue très enthousiaste sur les derniers évènements à Sunnydale, insistant lourdement sur le mariage prochain de Xander et Anya et passant sous silence d'autres choses que Tara devinait moins gaies sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'agissait.  
Après avoir laissé Dawn babiller pendant de longues minutes, avoir pris des nouvelles de Buffy et des futurs époux, avoir donné sommairement des siennes, Tara rassembla tout son courage pour demander comment allait Willow. Et ce fut sur un ton à la fois solennel et presque fier que Dawn lui annonça que la rouquine allait nettement mieux et semblait être en mesure de venir à bout de ses problèmes de magie.  
Tara prit la nouvelle précaution – Dawn avait parfois légèrement tendance à vouloir tout arranger quand il s'agissait des deux sorcières – mais l'accueillit tout de même avec un certain soulagement.  
Cordelia reparut dans la pièce et s'installa prés d'elle sans faire attention à sa présence, alors que Tara se préparait à prendre congé – ce que Dawn ne semblait pas comprendre.  
La sorcière était donc toujours en pleine conversation avec la jeune Summers lorsque l'ancienne majorette laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Faith dans un autre chose qu'un jean ! »

Tara leva la tête du téléphone et vit la Tueuse qui descendait l'escalier. Celle-ci portait un pantalon de toile noire et un chemisier très féminin, bordeaux, cintré et décolleté tel que Tara - et apparemment Cordelia également – ne lui avait jamais vu en porter auparavant.

« Un mot et tu es morte, Queen C » bougonna Faith en achevant les dernières marches.

« Et un chemisier ! » S'écria Cordelia de nouveau, sans prêter attention aux menaces de la Tueuse.

Faith s'approcha du comptoir et se plaça à côté de Tara, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à l'ancienne majorette qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape en constatant le malaise la Tueuse.

Tara acheva ses aux-revoirs à Dawn et raccrocha le téléphone sans lâcher Faith des yeux.

« Je t'avais dit que ça t'irait très bien » lui dit-elle simplement.

Cordelia approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Tu vois que tu n'es pas qu'une Tueuse sans goûts »

« Elle est bien plus que ça » fit Tara en souriant à Faith et en serrant discrètement son poignet dans sa main.

Faith lui rendit timidement son sourire sous l'œil amusé de l'ancienne majorette qui de façon surprenante s'abstint de faire un commentaire. Puis Cordelia s'éloigna des deux filles et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement.

« Bon, je vais chercher les autres ou on n'est pas encore parti » maugréa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Tara et Faith restèrent seules. Tara sourit en voyant Faith réajuster sa chemise.

« Alors, téléphone ? » Demanda Faith avec hésitation après un silence. « Sunnydale ? »

Tara hocha la tête.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? » Continua Faith.

« Non. C'était Dawn. Elle disait que… Willow semble aller mieux. »

« Ah… Bien, c'est bien » fit Faith en hochant la tête. « C'est bien. Tu… tu es contente ? »

Tara haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais, Dawn a toujours tendance à exagérer un peu à ce sujet. Elle veut tellement qu'on se remette ensemble… »

« Et toi ? » Demanda abruptement Faith.

« Moi ? Moi, quoi. ? » Demanda Tara qui n'avait pas saisi le sens de sa question.

Faith voulut d'abord reculer mais devant l'air inquisiteur de Tara, elle finit par expliquer.

« Toi, tu veux te remettre avec Willow ? »

Elle acheva la question presque dans un souffle et Tara lui adressa un regard curieux. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant de finalement répondre :

« C'est… c'est difficile à dire. Bien sûr, je l'aime toujours, alors oui, une part de moi ne souhaite que ça…Mais une autre part se demande si on pourra jamais réparer… si je pourrais jamais lui pardonner vraiment… »

Faith hocha la tête pensivement et un lourd silence s'installa entre elles deux, chacune regardant obstinément ses chaussures. Finalement, Faith redressa la tête et demanda sur un ton plus détendu :

« Et sinon ? Qu'a dit la môme ? »

Tara redressa la tête à son tour et sourit à la Tueuse.

« Elle va venir passer le week-end ici. Pour me voir. Angel est d'accord »

« Elle va venir ici ? » Demanda Faith, une once de panique dans la voix.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va très bien se passer » affirma Tara.

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'elle garde un très grand souvenir de moi » répliqua Faith en regardant de nouveau ses pieds.

« Ca se passera bien, je te le promets » répondit simplement Tara.

Faith allait de nouveau émettre un argument contre cette affirmation quand tout le reste du groupe émergea de la salle d'entraînement.

« On y va, on y va » fit Angel.

« Il serait temps » confirma Cordelia.

Puis tout le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie de l'Hyperion, Tara et Faith fermant la marche. La sorcière serra brièvement la main de la Tueuse dans la sienne en répétant tout bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre :

« Ca se passera bien, tu verras »

---------------------------------

Le Caritas était bondé ce soir-là et il leur fallut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la table réservée par Lorne pour eux.

« Enfin ! » s'écria le démon en les voyant. « Vous êtes tous là ! Même Faith ! »

Lorne distribua accolades après accolades alors que Faith lui offrit un air surpris et faussement renfrogné.

« Pourquoi 'même Faith' ? » Protesta-t-elle.

« Comme si tu avais l'habitude de te montrer sociable et de faire des sorties avec nous » la renseigna Cordelia.

Faith bougonna quelques mots inintelligibles et tout le groupe s'installa. Angel s'était installé au milieu de la table, Cordelia d'un côté, Wesley de l'autre. Faith s'était assise en face de Cordelia et Tara à côté d'elle. Puis venait Fred. Et enfin Gunn à l'une des extrémités de la table. Lorne quant à lui, se réserva une chaise à l'extrémité laissée vacante et repartit donner des instructions en cuisine. Il revint peu de temps après, un plateau chargé de verres dans les bras. Angel eut droit à sa chope de sang alors que les autres optaient pour des bières, des jus de fruits ou un douteux cocktail maison.  
Un repas généreux – surtout pour Faith – suivit et se déroula entre mauvaises blagues et échanges de vacheries entre la Tueuse et l'ancienne majorette, jamais à cours d'idées pour faire enrager cette dernière.  
Une fois que le groupe fut rassasié, Lorne leur rappela que chacun devait chanter sur scène et Gunn fut le premier à se prêter à cet exercice, suivi de prés par Wesley qui s'attira une bonne dose de sarcasmes de la part d'une Faith hilare.  
Une fois l'épisode Wesley terminé, Faith, incapable de tenir en place, décida qu'il était temps de s'accorder une danse, et décida que Tara devait l'accompagner.

« Non, non, Faith. Rappelle-toi, je ne suis pas vraiment une danseuse. »

« Allez, Blondie » protesta la Tueuse. « Il faut montrer à tout le monde le fabuleux professeur que tu as eue. Et tu te défends pas si mal tu sais. »

Tara secoua la tête de nouveau et se mit en rire en voyant l'air boudeur qu'arborait désormais la Tueuse.

« Et puis cette fois, tu ne peux pas menacer de m'abandonner seule au milieu du bar » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Faith bouda plus encore, ce qui lui valut de faire craquer Tara.

« Ok. Après mon tour de chant alors » admit Tara.

« Parfait » répondit Faith.

Puis elle se faufila dans la foule et disparut de la vue de Tara. Celle-ci se retourna vers Fred qui avait assisté à l'échange avec amusement et cessa de réprimer son sourire.  
Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Faith reparut et reprit sa place à côté de Tara, un sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage.  
La raison de ce sourire fut très vite expliquée à Tara, lorsque très rapidement, Lorne se présenta sur scène et appela son nom pour qu'elle vienne chanter. Tara tourna des yeux faussement sévères sur Faith qui lui flasha son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse. La sorcière se leva et rejoignit Lorne sur scène. Celui-ci lui tendit le micro avant de venir s'asseoir prés d'Angel. La voix de la jeune femme s'éleva dans le bar sous l'œil et l'oreille attentives de ses camarades. Comme lors de leur première sortie ici, de nombreuses semaines plus tôt, Faith ne put détacher son regard d'elle et ne remarqua pas le sérieux de Lorne qui dévisageait lui aussi la sorcière avec une acuité toute particulière.  
Lorsque Tara descendit de scène – sous les applaudissements nourris de ses camarades – Faith se leva et, sans lui laisser le temps de se rasseoir, l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la piste de danse.  
Angel les suivit du regard avant de se rapprocher de Lorne qui avait légèrement écarté sa chaise du reste du groupe. Le démon avait les bras croisés et semblait en profonde réflexion.

« Alors ? » Demanda Angel. « Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant à son sujet ? »

Lorne se tourna vers lui, soupira et sembla réfléchir à la question.

« Je suppose que l'on peut dire ça comme ça… » finit-il par dire simplement.

Angel fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Interrogea de nouveau le vampire.

Lorne soupira une nouvelle fois et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse où Faith tentait tant bien que mal d'aider Tara à suivre ses déhanchements. Angel suivit son regard et la complicité qui unissait les deux filles lui sauta aux yeux plus que jamais. Un sourire attendri passa sur son visage alors que Lorne regardait les deux filles avec la même tendresse.

« Faith l'aime bien, hein ? » Fit Lorne en se tournant de nouveau vers le vampire.

Angel hocha la tête pensivement et lui aussi retourna son attention vers Lorne.

« Elle a changé. Elle est nettement mieux depuis que Tara et elle ont sympathisé »

« La nuit et le jour » confirma Lorne qui n'avait jamais caché son affection pour la d'ordinaire si renfrognée Tueuse brune.

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu vu ? » s'impatienta un peu Angel. « A ta tête, rien de vraiment réjouissant ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je doive t'en parler… » répondit Lorne en regardant de nouveau vers la piste de danse.

Là-bas, Faith avait désormais attiré Tara contre elle et la blonde riait de bon cœur à quelque chose que la Tueuse lui murmurait dans l'oreille. Angel aussi observa les deux filles quelques secondes avant de revenir vers le démon.

« Lorne » insista-t-il. « Dis-moi »

Lorne soupira encore et fit signe à Angel de s'approcher. Le vampire fit comme il lui avait été dit et se pencha en avant pour écouter ce que Lorne avait à lui dire, tout en jetant de temps à autre des regards dans la direction de la sorcière et de la Tueuse.

Si ces deux dernières n'étaient aucunement conscientes d'être ainsi observées, il y avait quelqu'un qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre le vampire et le démon. A l'autre bout de la table, Cordelia s'était peu à peu désintéressée de la conversation animée entre Wesley, Fred et Gunn quand elle avait vu Lorne et Angel s'isoler du groupe. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à entendre exactement ce qu'ils se disaient mais le regard insistant de Lorne sur Tara pendant qu'elle chantait puis sur Tara et Faith, ne lui avait pas échappé. Et le sujet de la conversation entre Angel et Lorne n'était que trop évident : Lorne avait apparemment quelque chose à dire sur Tara, voire peut-être même sur Tara ET Faith. Cordelia tendit l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre ce que Lorne expliquait à Angel mais renonça rapidement à entendre quelque chose, le brouhaha dans le bar étant bien trop important. Le vampire et le démon durent penser la même chose car ils finirent par se lever tous les deux et s'éloigner.  
Cordelia les suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue dans une arrière salle. Elle se tourna alors vers la piste de danse et regarda Faith et Tara, qui s'amusaient apparemment beaucoup et semblaient énormément apprécier la compagnie l'une de l'autre. Cordelia était littéralement ébahie par le changement qui s'était opérée en Faith ces derniers mois. La jeune femme arrogante, taciturne et invivable qui s'était installée avec le groupe quelques mois auparavant, avait laissé lentement place à une jeune femme que Cordelia ne qualifierait sûrement pas d'épanouie, mais il était indéniable qu'elle avait changé. Et même si Faith pensait certainement que les murs dont elle s'était entourés, continuaient de se dresser entre elle et le reste du monde, Tara excepté, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Lentement, mais sûrement, ses barrières tombaient une à une pour laisser entrevoir à tous ce qui se cachait derrière le masque d'arrogance et de bravade qu'elle affichait depuis si longtemps : une jeune femme agréable – parfois -, amusante – souvent -, protectrice et attentionnée – encore discrètement.

« A ce rythme, je vais bientôt l'apprécier ! » Pensa Cordelia avec un sourire sur le visage, alors qu'à quelques mètres, Faith éloignait un vampire qui tentait d'approcher Tara de trop prés à son goût.

Le retour d'Angel interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Le vampire se rassit à sa place, s'enfonça dans sa chaise et contempla lui aussi les deux filles sur la piste de danse. Cordelia l'observa faire pendant quelques secondes, puis se leva et vint s'asseoir résolument à côté de lui. Angel tourna la tête vers elle mais ne dit rien.

« Alors ? » Demanda Cordelia.

« Quoi ? » Fit Angel en fronçant les sourcils.

L'ancienne majorette leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que t'a dit Lorne ? » Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

« Nous avons parlé » répondit Angel en détournant le regard.

« Ok » fit Cordelia. « J'avais compris cette partie. De QUOI avez-vous parlé ? »

Angel haussa les épaules et se prépara à formuler une réponse évasive mais Cordelia le devança.

« Vous parliez de Tara. Ou de Tara puis de Faith. Ou de Tara et Faith. »

Angel sembla apprécier les paroles de la jeune femme puis croisa les bras devant lui.

« Lorne remarquait comme Faith avait changé ces derniers temps » affirma-t-il.

« Et ? »

« Et rien de particulier » statua Angel mais Cordelia pouvait voir qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Angel, est-ce que j'ai l'air stupide ? » Demanda Cordelia sur un ton des plus sérieux. « Lorne a vu quelque chose lorsque Tara chantait. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Puis la jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et posa sur le vampire un regard décidé le défiant d'essayer de se défiler une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose… »

« Angel, dis-moi » l'interrompit Cordelia d'une voix glaciale. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Angel regarda alternativement Faith et Tara qui dansaient toujours, et Cordelia dont le regard d'acier ne le lâchait pas.

« Il se pourrait que Tara doive repartir » lâcha enfin Angel, après ce qui parut une éternité à l'ancienne majorette.

« Repartir ? » Répéta Cordelia en écho.

« A Sunnydale » répondit Angel en se tournant de nouveau vers la piste de danse. « Il se pourrait qu'on ait besoin d'elle là-bas. Les choses pourraient très mal tourner si elle n'y retourne pas. Willow aura besoin d'elle. »

Cordelia resta un instant silencieuse, digérant les paroles d'Angel. Puis elle se retourna également et son regard se posa à son tour sur les deux filles, et plus particulièrement sur Faith qui souriait comme Cordelia ne l'avait jamais vu sourire avant ces quelques mois.

« Faith aussi a besoin d'elle » fit-elle remarquer presque machinalement.

« Je sais » répondit Angel en suivant son regard. « Je sais. »

---------------------------------

_Une spéciale dédicace pour Link aprés celui-ci, on y était presque ! ;-) Ne me maudis pas tout de suite !_

_Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis sur cette partie!_

_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!_


	12. Cohabitation

_Merci à Link, Eowane et ptit ange pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent !_

_Pour répondre à ptit ange, "J'ai foi en toi" touche à sa fin, plus que deux chapitres aprés celui-ci..._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Cohabitation**

Faith faisait les cents pas nerveusement sous l'œil amusé de Tara qui était tranquillement assise sur un banc.

« A quelle heure arrive ce bus ? » Demanda Faith en arrêtant ses pas une seconde devant Tara.

Tara consulta sa montre une nouvelle fois.

« Il devrait être là dans quelques minutes. »

Faith hocha la tête et reprit son mouvement, un pli barrant son front.

« Tout va bien se passer ma grande » affirma Tara.

Faith s'arrêta de nouveau et regarda Tara avec surprise, un peu déstabilisée d'entendre la blonde l'appeler ainsi si naturellement. Tara considéra son air confus une seconde et réalisa.

« Oh, désolée Faith » s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Faith fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas au sujet de quoi Tara s'excusait.

« Quoi ? »

« Pour ce que j'ai dit… »

Faith fronça les sourcils plus encore avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

« Oh, non, non ! Pas de problème Tara… J'étais juste… surprise. »

La Tueuse offrit un sourire hésitant à son amie et se rapprocha d'elle, comme pour indiquer ainsi que tout était ok. Tara hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

« Je crois que le bus arrive » fit-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Faith.

La Tueuse se retourna et constata en effet qu'un nouvel autocar tournait dans le parking. Rapidement, elle put lire 'Sunnydale' à l'avant du véhicule et soupira.

« C'est bien celui-là »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Tara s'était levée de son banc et approchée du trottoir et s'était postée prés d'elle. Elle regarda discrètement Faith et ne put que remarquer la tension qui émanait de la Tueuse brune.

« Ca va aller Faith » fit-elle gentiment en posant une seconde sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Faith haussa les épaules et les deux amies retournèrent leur attention sur le bus qui venait de s'arrêter devant elles. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Tara scanna la foule des passagers qui en descendait, à la recherche d'un visage connu. Dawn apparut finalement, portant cette grimace agacée caractéristique de l'adolescence.

« Hé Dawn » la héla Tara avec joie.

L'adolescente tourna la tête à l'appel de son nom et la grimace sur son visage se transforma en sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut Tara. La sorcière s'avança vers elle et toutes les deux tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Tara ! Je suis contente de te voir ! » S'écria Dawn, soudain surexcitée. « Tu m'as tant manqué et… »

Et le sourire de Dawn se figea sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Faith qui se tenait timidement derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton empreint de mépris en désignant Faith du menton.

Tara fit mine de ne pas comprendre de qui elle parlait et se retourna.

« Ah, Faith » fit-elle en souriant à l'intéressée. « C'est elle qui m'a conduite. C'est une amie »

Dawn regarda alternativement Tara puis Faith puis de nouveau Tara.

« Une amie ? » Interrogea-t-elle sur un ton incrédule.

« Oui » confirma simplement Tara en invitant du bras Faith à s'approcher.

Mais la Tueuse ne bougea pas, semblant clouée sur place par le regard méfiant et froid de la jeune Summers.

« Tu as beaucoup de bagages ? » Demanda Tara, décidant de laisser tomber ce problème pour l'instant.

« Juste un sac » répondit Dawn. « Je ne suis là que pour le week-end » bougonna-t-elle ensuite.

Les trois filles s'avancèrent pour récupérer le sac en question. Quand Faith tendit la main pour le prendre à Dawn, celle-ci l'agrippa avec force et se tourna abruptement vers la Tueuse brune.

« Je le porterais moi-même »

« Et cool petite » fit Faith sur un ton ennuyé. « Comme tu veux »  
Tara lui flasha un sourire d'excuse et se pencha rapidement vers son oreille.

« Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps » murmura-t-elle.

Faith haussa les épaules. Puis elle prit les devants et s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait à la voiture alors que Dawn avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Tara et entreprenait de lui raconter les derniers événements à Sunnydale.

-------------------------

Faith pénétra dans la cuisine et eut la surprise d'y trouver Angel et Cordelia en grande conversation. Tous deux se turent et se tournèrent vers elle à son entrée.

« Faith. » Fit simplement Angel. « Alors ? »

Faith haussa les épaules et pénétra plus avant dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit un placard, sortit un paquet de chips qu'elle déchira avant de sauter sur le comptoir.

« Bof » grogna-t-elle.

« Elle n'était pas très heureuse de me voir non plus » fit remarquer Cordelia sur un ton sympathique.

« Tu parles ! » Rétorqua Faith avec dégoût. « Elle était bien plus chaleureuse avec toi. »

« En même temps, je n'ai pas essayé de tuer tous ses amis, sa sœur et tenue sa mère et elle en otages. Je suis sûre que ça aide. » remarqua Cordelia

Faith se contenta d'une grimace éloquente à l'adresse de l'ancienne majorette et se concentra quelques instants sur son paquet de chips.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda finalement Angel.

« En grande conversation avec Tara » bougonna la Tueuse en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rictus dédaigneux.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écria Cordelia, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Notre redoutable Tueuse nous fait une petite crise de jalousie ! Voici que la gosse va lui voler de son précieux temps avec Tara ! »

En guise de réponse, Cordelia reçut juste un paquet de chips en plein visage, ce qui contribua à augmenter encore son hilarité. Faith décida donc de changer de sujet de conversation, irritée d'être l'objet de la moquerie de la jeune femme.

« De quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement en ouvrant de nouveau un placard pour y prendre quelque chose d'autre à grignoter.

Occupée à fureter parmi les paquets de biscuits et autres sucreries, elle ne remarqua pas le regard qu'échangèrent Angel et Cordelia.

« Rien de spécial » fit Angel, alors que Faith se perchait de nouveau sur le comptoir, un paquet de bonbons à la main cette fois.

« Allez, dites-moi » fit Faith en souriant. « Vous étiez tout secrets et tout, genre on arrête de parler quand Faith rentre. C'était personnel peut-être ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Pas vraim… » commença Cordelia.

« Personnel, c'est ça » la coupa Angel.

Le regard de Faith passa alternativement de l'un à l'autre avec surprise.

« Ok, vous voulez rien me dire » grogna-t-elle.

Angel allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone.

« Je prends » fit Cordelia en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le lobby.

« Qui peut donc appeler à cette heure-ci ? » Interrogea Angel en regardant sa montre.

Faith haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Je suppose qu'il y a pas d'heure pour sauver le monde » fit-elle.

Puis elle mit une nouvelle poignée de bonbons dans sa bouche et les deux amis restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Cordelia reparaisse dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard.

« C'était Lorne » lança-t-elle d'un ton sérieux à Angel. « Il voudrait que tu passes au Caritas le voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a juste dit qu'il ne t'avait pas tout dit l'autre soir »

« Ah, ok » fit simplement Angel en s'apprêtant à sortir.

« Quelque chose de grave ? » Demanda Faith. « J'peux aider ? »

Le regard d'Angel passa alternativement de Cordelia à Faith, puis il secoua la tête.

« Non, une simple conversation. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » S'enquit Cordelia.

« Inutile, c'est une simple conversation » répéta Angel en sortant.

---------------------------------------

Faith frappa légèrement à la porte et entra lorsqu'elle entendit la douce voix de Tara l'y inviter. Dawn et Tara étaient assises sur le lit de la sorcière. La jeune Summers se retourna pour voir qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et afficha une grimace éloquente quand elle reconnut Faith. Tara, au contraire, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Hé Faith »

La Tueuse s'avança dans la pièce et resta plantée à mi-parcours, l'intrusion de Dawn la rendant soudain incapable de trouver sa place. Tara lui fit signe de la main et tapota gentiment le lit à coté d'elle.

« Viens »

Faith s'approcha et s'installa à côté de Tara comme elle y avait été invitée. De l'autre côté de la sorcière, Dawn croisa les bras et lança un regard clairement ennuyé à la Tueuse.

« Alors ? » Demanda Tara avec douceur. « La patrouille ? »

« Rien de spécial » répondit Faith en croisant les jambes sur le lit. « La routine quoi »

« Tu veux dire que tu as tué un type ou deux ce soir ? »

Faith et Tara se tournèrent aussi brusquement l'une que l'autre vers Dawn qui regardait la Tueuse, le visage fermé et un imperceptible rictus sur les lèvres.

« Dawn ! » S'écria Tara en posant sur elle des yeux sévères.

« Je voulais dire un vampire ou deux ? » Corrigea Dawn en appuyant exagérément sur le mot vampire.

Faith fixa la jeune Summers en silence, la mâchoire fermement enclenchée et l'œil sombre. Tara se tourna vers elle et posa une main apaisante sur un genou de Faith avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci plissa les yeux en voyant le geste affectueux de la sorcière.

« Dawn… » commença Tara doucement mais fermement.

« Tu ne la connais pas » l'interrompit Dawn durement. « Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle nous a fait. Tout ce qu'elle a fait à Buffy »

« Dawn, elle a changé » affirma Tara. « Faith est mon amie »

Disant cela, Tara serra le genou de Faith sous sa main. Dawn haussa les épaules et se leva précipitamment.

« C'est aussi ce qu'elle nous faisait croire avant d'essayer de tuer tout le monde. Je vais me coucher. »

« Dawn ! »

Mais l'adolescente ne se retourna pas à l'appel de Tara et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Tara tourna vers Faith des yeux plein d'excuses.

« Je suis… je suis désolée Faith. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur… »

Faith haussa les épaules et eut un sourire amer et désabusé.

« Moi si. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant en silence et Faith tenta de sourire pour soulager le malaise de la blonde.

« C'est rien, Tara. Ca ira. »

Puis elle se leva et tendit la main à Tara pour l'inviter à en faire autant.

« Tu devrais aller la voir » ajouta la Tueuse. « Elle n'est pas là longtemps »

Tara saisit la main tendue et se leva. Elle serra légèrement la main de la Tueuse dans la sienne avant de se diriger vers la porte en sa compagnie.

« Merci. » Fit-elle simplement. « Ca ira mieux demain. Il faut qu'elle s'habitue. Elle est un peu têtue mais… »

« Une vraie Summers » plaisanta Faith.

« La pire sans doute » confirma Tara en souriant. « Que vas-tu faire ? »

Faith grimaça et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Enerver Cordelia probablement. Et puis attendre Angel qui est allé voir Lorne »

Tara hocha la tête et posa la main sur la poignée.

« Sois prudente si tu retournes patrouiller. » fit-elle en sortant, suivie de prés par Faith. « Peut-être à tout à l'heure »

La Tueuse hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier alors que Tara empruntait le couloir qui la mènerait vers la chambre occupée par Dawn.

------------------------------------

L'adolescente était assise sur son lit en tailleur et lisait un livre. Lorsque Tara entra après avoir frappé, elle leva la tête vers elle et la gratifia d'un léger sourire. Tara s'approcha résolument du lit et s'assit prés de Dawn qui reposa son livre sur la table de nuit. Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que Dawn laisse échapper un long soupir exaspéré.

« Ok » lâcha la jeune Summers. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.»

« Je ne suis pas venue te demander des excuses » répondit Tara en souriant.

« Ah… » fit simplement Dawn.

« Mais on peut en parler » continua Tara de sa voix douce.

« En parler ? » Demanda Dawn avec incrédulité.

« Si tu me disais ce qui t'ennuie tant ? »

« Tara ! » S'écria Dawn avec brusquerie. « Il s'agit de Faith ! Faith la meurtrière, Faith la folle, Faith la pouffe en cuir ! »

« Dawn ! » Réprimanda sévèrement Tara.

La sorcière eut un froncement de sourcils caractéristique que Dawn connaissait bien et la jeune Summers ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mimique de Tara. Mais Tara n'avait pas envie de rire et Dawn effaça son sourire.

« Désolée » fit-elle piteusement en voyant que la sévérité sur le visage de la sorcière ne faiblissait pas. « C'est que… je l'aime pas »

Tara sourit légèrement à cette dernière affirmation.

« J'avais compris ça je crois »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en elle » reprit Dawn fermement. « Elle est folle à lier »

« Elle a changé, Dawn. Vraiment » insista Tara.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » répliqua Dawn. « Tu ne l'as pas connu avant. »

« Si elle n'a pas changé, alors c'est que vous l'avez jugé trop sévèrement » répondit la sorcière avec un léger sourire.

Dawn croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle avec un air boudeur.

« Donne-lui une chance, Dawnie. Je t'assure qu'elle en vaut la peine. »

Dawn ne perdit pas son air boudeur alors que Tara la regardait simplement, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part.

« J'essaierai » fit-elle finalement, sans se départir de sa moue caractéristique.

Tara lui sourit de nouveau et hocha la tête.

« Merci ma puce » fit-elle simplement.

Dawn se détendit en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Tara et tira la sorcière pour qu'elle s'installe plus franchement.

« Tu es bien ici ? » Demanda-t-elle après un silence.

Le sourire de Tara s'agrandit et elle fit oui de la tête avec véhémence. Dawn grimaça légèrement et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Tu ne vas pas rentrer à la maison alors ? »

Le sourire de Tara s'évanouit de son visage en voyant la tristesse évidente sur celui de l'adolescente.

« Dawn, je… Je ne sais pas. Enfin, pas pour l'instant… »

« Willow est mieux tu sais » renchérit la jeune Summers avec conviction. « Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire absolument rentrer. Je sais que j'ai parfois exagéré là-dessus, mais cette fois, c'est vrai, je t'assure, elle est vraiment mieux. »

« Je n'en doute pas Dawn… C'est bien… Vraiment bien »

Tara baissa les yeux sur ses deux mains jointes devant elle et tenta de dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient brusquement aux yeux à l'évocation de la rouquine.

« Tu… tu vas venir au mariage quand même ? » Demanda Dawn avec hésitation. « Tu sais, je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix, Anya m'a dit de te dire qu'elle viendrait te chercher par la peau des fesses elle-même et qu'il n'était pas question que tes histoires de 'fesses' – je la cite – gâche le plus beau jour de sa vie ! »

L'évocation de l'ancien démon de la vengeance fit sourire Tara et lui permit de maîtriser l'émotion qui était montée en elle précédemment. Elle redressa la tête vers l'adolescente et lui offrit un sourire amusé.

« Bien sûr que je viendrais. »

Le visage de Dawn s'éclaira de nouveau et elle battit des mains avec enthousiasme.

« Génial ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Comme ça, tu pourras voir par toi-même que Willow est mieux. Et puis vous pourrez parler ! De nouveau ! »

« Dawn… » intervint Tara. « Je ne suis pas… »

Elle se tut sans finir sa phrase en voyant la joie disparaître du visage de l'adolescente face à elle.  
« Tara… » demanda Dawn d'une voix hésitante. « Tu pourrais lui donner une chance ? Elle en vaut la peine…»

---------------------------------

Lorsque Angel revint du Caritas, tard dans la nuit, il eut la surprise de trouver Faith attablée dans la cuisine.

« Faith » lui fit-il alors qu'il ouvrait le réfrigérateur pour y prendre une poche de sang. « Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Apparemment non » lui répondit la Tueuse, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Evidemment » approuva Angel en s'asseyant prés d'elle. « Tu n'es pas avec Tara ? »

« Apparemment non » répéta la Tueuse sur le même ton que précédemment.

« Pas mieux avec Dawn ? » Interrogea le vampire.

« Pas vraiment non »

Angel hocha la tête pensivement et retourna à son mug de sang alors que Faith avalait une gorgée de son café.

« Alors que voulait Lorne ? »

« Rien de précis. Il voulait juste me voir »

Faith fronça les sourcils.

« Juste te voir? »

« Ouais »

« Mon Dieu, Angel, tu as un ticket on dirait ! » s'écria soudain Faith en riant.

Angel tourna la tête avec surprise, ne s'attendant de toutes évidences pas à ça.

« Faith ! »

« Ok, je sais que c'est pas ton genre » reprit Faith sur le même ton malicieux. « Mais bon, un gars qui t'appelle si tard pour 'juste' venir le voir… »

« Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, où en es-tu avec Tara ? » Demanda brusquement Angel.

La Tueuse repassa immédiatement en mode 'défense'.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous vous êtes réconciliées » fit remarquer le vampire.

« On ne s'est jamais disputé » contra Faith.

« Ok » admit Angel. « Tu as juste cessé d'agir comme la reine des idiotes »

Faith le gratifia d'une grimace entendue mais hocha la tête.

« On peut dire ça. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Comment vont les choses ? »

« En fait, bien » fit Faith.

Les deux protagonistes se turent et Angel resta un instant à regarder Faith.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde » fit-il remarquer après un instant.

« Non » fit Faith en souriant.

« Tu as l'air bien depuis qu'elle est là » affirma le vampire.

Faith tourna la tête vers lui avec une certaine surprise, mais ne put effacer totalement le sourire sur son visage.

« Elle est spéciale » admit-elle finalement dans un souffle.

« Spéciale ? »

« Oui. Tu sais, je crois que personne ne m'a jamais réellement apprécié avant elle. »

Angel fronça les sourcils.

« Faith… Tu sais, je crois que tu es un peu dure avec les scoobies et Buffy, je pense qu'ils t'appré… »

« C'est différent. Tara m'aime pour MOI. Juste pour moi. B ne m'aurait jamais adressé la parole si ce n'était pas pour le truc des Tueuses. J'étais une Tueuse et elle ne voyait que la Tueuse en moi. Et après, je n'étais plus qu'une folle et une meurtrière. Tara voit le reste aussi. »

Angel resta quelques secondes à regarder Faith et sourit en voyant le sourire presque timide qu'esquissait la Tueuse en s'occupant à découper une brioche devant elle.

« Je suis heureux que tu te sois rendu-compte qu'il y avait d'autres choses en toi » conclut-il avant de tapoter son épaule et de sortir de la cuisine.

----------------------------------

Lorsque le vampire eut traversé le lobby et monté l'escalier, il eut la surprise de voir Cordelia sortir de l'ombre au premier étage.

« Cordelia » fit simplement Angel en la reconnaissant. « Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? »

« J'attendais ton retour »

« Décidément, tout le monde m'attend ce soir »

« Je veux savoir ce que voulait Lorne » indiqua Cordelia sans fioritures. « Et ne me raconte pas d'histoires comme à Faith. Lorne ne veut pas te voir toi seul pour parler du pays. »

« Tu as entendu notre conversation ? »

« Oui. Je te devance de peu. Lorne ? »

Angel croisa les bras et dévisagea Cordelia, jaugeant sa détermination. Celle-ci ne sembla pas faiblir. Angel s'avança dans le couloir et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Ne restons pas là »

Cordelia lui emboîta le pas et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la bibliothèque dont Angel ferma la porte derrière eux. Cordelia se planta de nouveau devant lui et le défia du regard. Angel ne put réprimer un sourire amusé devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme.

« Lorne a vu des choses concernant Sunnydale. »

« Ne perds pas ton temps. Je veux des choses précises »

Angel grimaça puis soupira de lassitude en voyant la résolution inébranlable sur le visage de Cordelia.

« Assieds-toi »

--------------------------------

Lorsque Dawn se rendit dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, elle y trouva Faith et Tara. La sorcière était aux fourneaux et la Tueuse s'employait à descendre une assiette de pancakes.

« Rond ou forme marrante ? » Demanda Tara en apercevant Dawn entrer dans la cuisine.

« Rond » fit Dawn avec un sourire.

« Forme marrante » répondit Faith qui n'avait pas vu l'adolescente entrer dans la pièce.

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent une seconde puis Dawn avança jusqu'à Tara à qui elle claqua une bise sur la joue avant de s'installer sans mot dire en face de Faith.

« Rond alors » dit Tara en souriant. « Tu as déjà eu des formes marrantes » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Faith.

« Ouais » fit Faith en jetant un œil à Dawn qui la dévisageait avec curiosité.

Dawn se servit un grand bol de lait auquel elle mélangea des céréales trouvées sur la table. Rapidement, Tara vint s'asseoir prés d'elle et déposa une assiette pleine de nouveaux pancakes entre les trois filles.

« Alors, Dawn que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » Interrogea Tara.

« Qu'as-tu prévu ? » Répondit Dawn avec un grand sourire. « Je m'en fiche de toutes façons, tant que je suis avec toi » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Tara sourit à l'enthousiasme de la jeune Summers.

« Nous pensions passer la journée en ville. A midi, on ira au restaurant et ce soir, grande soirée cartes avec les filles pendant que Faith et les garçons patrouillent. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Dawn hocha la tête entre deux bouchées de pancakes.

« Ca me va Tara »

« Parfait. » Approuva Tara. « Faith, tu pourras conduire ? »

La Tueuse hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par Dawn.

« Elle va venir avec nous ? » S'écria l'adolescente en se tournant vers Tara.

Tara fit mine de ne pas remarquer le ton ouvertement ennuyé de la jeune fille et se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire innocent.

« Tout à fait. » Répondit-elle simplement. « On part dès que tu es prête ? »

Le regard de Dawn passa alternativement de Tara qui la regardait comme si de rien n'était, à Faith qui fixait obstinément son bol de café et ses pancakes.

« Ok » se résigna-t-elle finalement d'un ton las en mordant dans un beignet.

--------------------------

Et Dawn n'eut pas à se plaindre de son choix. L'adolescente demanda à être emmenée partout où elle se souvenait avoir vécu à Los Angeles avec ses parents, et elle fut exaucée. Faith conduisit où il lui était demandé et Dawn se fit une joie de raconter à Tara souvenirs et anecdotes se rapportant à son ancienne école, à son ancienne maison. Et lorsque la mélancolie prenait le dessus, elle laissait simplement aller sa tête sur l'épaule de Tara jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir plus gai ne refasse surface et ne l'entraîne de nouveau dans un babillage intensif pour le plus grand amusement de la sorcière.

Lorsque midi sonna, Faith conduisit les deux jeunes femmes dans un petit restaurant qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire connaître à Tara. La Tueuse resta silencieuse pendant tout le repas, comme elle l'avait été durant la matinée, laissant à Dawn le plaisir de parler encore et encore à la blonde. De temps en temps, l'adolescente lui jetait un coup d'œil en biais, pas franchement engageant et plutôt clairement ennuyé. Mais elle ne disait rien et la plupart du temps, ne faisait pas attention à elle. Faith appelait ça du progrès et s'en contentait.

Les trois filles passèrent l'après-midi dans les musées. Faith passa de l'effroi à l'ennui, de l'ennui à l'indifférence, de l'indifférence à la curiosité avant de revenir à la case ennui après avoir frôlé l'intérêt. Une remarque de Dawn, indiquant que si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il irait dans un musée de Los Angeles avec Faith avant d'y aller avec sa propre sœur, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, arracha un sourire à la Tueuse.

Plusieurs heures et deux musées plus tard, elles étaient de retour à l'Hypérion. Faith se laissa lourdement retomber sur le sofa dans le lobby ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Cordelia qui s'affairait au comptoir, pendant que Dawn noyait déjà Angel et Wesley du récit de l'après-midi.

« Tu as l'air épuisée. » Commenta Cordelia.

« Passe la journée avec elles deux et tu comprendras » grommela Faith.

« Pauvre petite Tueuse ! On peut tuer des vampires toutes les nuits mais on est fatiguée après une visite de musée… » s'exclama Cordelia avec une joie moqueuse. « Mais attends, j'y suis. N'est-ce pas parce que ces deux activités ne requièrent pas du tout les mêmes aptitudes ? Oui, c'est ça, vous les Tueuses, c'est tout dans les muscles ! »

Faith lui lança un regard noir mais s'abstint de répondre et Cordelia lui flasha son sourire caractéristique que la Tueuse ne manquait jamais de recevoir quand l'ancienne pom-pom girl la laissait ainsi sans voix.

« Et maintenant, pourras-tu survivre à une soirée cartes ce soir, Faithie ? » Interrogea Cordelia sur un ton narquois en passant prés d'elle et lui tapotant l'épaule.

Faith leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa aller dans le sofa.

Après cette – pas si – rude journée, Faith laissa Tara et Dawn avec Fred et Cordelia pour une soirée entre filles. Elle occupa la sienne avec une patrouille plus longue qu'à l'habitude avec Angel, Wesley et Gunn. A son retour, les filles n'étaient plus dans la bibliothèque où elle les avait laissées. Mais en passant devant la chambre de Tara, Faith put deviner que la sorcière et l'adolescente ne dormaient pas et étaient toujours en grande conversation. Elle resta une seconde devant la porte, hésitant à les déranger et à venir prendre la place qui lui paraissait si naturellement la sienne désormais. Le nom de Willow lui parvint alors et Faith lâcha la poignée qu'elle tenait dans sa main et prit la direction de sa chambre.

--------------------------

Le lendemain commença par une grasse matinée pour la Tueuse. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, Faith ne put réprimer un geste de surprise mêlé de déception en voyant Tara converser avec Angel et Cordelia. Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers elle à son entrée.

« Hé, Faith » fit simplement Tara en la gratifiant de son sourire caractéristique.

« Hé » répondit la Tueuse en avançant jusqu'au comptoir où elle se percha sur un tabouret à côté de la sorcière.

« Bonne nuit ? » Interrogea gentiment Tara en servant instinctivement du café dans une tasse pour la Tueuse.

« Excellente. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »

Tara secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. »

Il y eut un bref silence qu'Angel interrompit.

« Alors quel est votre programme pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Vu l'heure » répondit Tara en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale en face d'elle. « Je pense qu'on va traîner jusqu'au repas et ensuite on ira peut-être se promener jusqu'à l'heure du bus. Et vous ? »

« Boulot même le dimanche » répondit Angel avec un sourire.

« Boulot ? » Interrogea Faith en arquant un sourcil.

« Rien qui ne nécessite ta présence » répondit rapidement Angel. « Tu peux passer la journée avec Tara »

« Je peux les laisser toutes les deux » proposa Faith. « Si c'est boulot, c'est mon rayon »

« Non » la coupa fermement Angel. « Nous n'aurons pas besoin de toi. Passe la journée avec Tara et Dawn »

Faith croisa les bras avec un air ennuyé sur le visage au ton sans réplique sur lequel Angel s'était adressé à elle, mais ne répondit rien.

« Bien, nous allons y aller » fit Angel en se levant et en finissant d'avaler le fond de son mug. « Bonne journée les filles »

Les deux amies le gratifièrent, lui et Cordelia, de chaleureuses salutations et restèrent seules.

« Etranges ce matin, non ? » Commenta Faith.

Tara haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Tu n'es pas venue me réveiller » reprit le Tueuse avec hésitation après un silence.

Tara ne se tourna pas vers elle quand elle répondit simplement « non ». Faith la considéra avec attention quelques secondes, se demandant d'où venait la gêne qui semblait s'être installée.

« Alors, de quoi parliez… ? » Commença la Tueuse.

« Faith, il faut que… » Commença Tara en même temps.

Elles se turent et se regardèrent, attendant que l'autre ne reprenne. Mais aucune n'en eut la possibilité car Dawn pénétra dans la cuisine à cet instant précis.  
L'adolescente parcourut rapidement la distance qui la séparait de Tara, lui fit la bise et se percha sur un tabouret à côté d'elle après avoir grommelé un vague « b'jour » à Faith en la regardant à peine. Faith répondit sur le même ton et remit le nez dans son café alors que Dawn entreprenait de se servir un bol de lait et de céréales.

« Bien dormi ma puce ? » Interrogea Tara.

Dawn reposa le paquet de céréales dont elle venait d'inonder son bol et sourit de toutes ses dents à la sorcière.

« Très bien, merci. C'était une super soirée hier soir ! »

La jeune Summers ponctua sa phrase en se tournant vers Faith et en lui décochant un sourire entendu.

« Et toi Faith, bonne patrouille ? »

« Excellente. » Fit Faith sur le même ton.

« Ne mange pas trop de ça, Dawn » dit gentiment Tara en désignant son bol. « Le repas de midi n'est pas loin »

L'adolescente hocha la tête tout en engouffrant une nouvelle cuillère de ses céréales dans sa bouche.

« Promis »

Tara la regarda avec une grimace dubitative et lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Toujours ok pour une promenade cet après-midi ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas » répondit la jeune fille. « Je me sens d'humeur flemmarde, on verra ? »

Tara hocha la tête et se leva.

« Comme tu veux ma puce. »

Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvrit et en détailla le contenu.

« Tu vas te préparer ? On déjeune dans un peu plus d'une heure. »

Dawn bondit au bas de son tabouret et déposa son bol désormais vide dans l'évier.

« D'accord. »

Elle allait sortir de la pièce et considéra Faith qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

« Mais je pourrais t'aider d'abord. »

« Faith m'aidera ma puce » répondit machinalement Tara en continuant de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.

« J'aime bien faire la cuisine avec toi » protesta Dawn. « Et je repars ce soir »

Le regard de Faith passa alternativement de Tara qui le regardait avec hésitation à Dawn qui lui jetait des coups d'œil en biais, et se leva à son tour.

« Reste là, petite. Je vais faire un tour à la salle d'entraînement de toutes façons. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, la Tueuse déposa son bol avec celui de Dawn et sortit de la pièce.

------------------------------------

_Prochain chapitre en début de semaine prochaine !_


	13. Quitter Los Angeles, quitter Faith

_Merci encore à Link, Eowane et ptit ange pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent !_

_Avant-dernier chapitre aujourd'hui..._

-----------------------------------

**Chapitre 12 : Quitter Los Angeles, quitter Faith**

« Ce repas était super Tara »

Dawn était allongée de tout son long sur le sofa dans le lobby, la main posée sur le ventre, de toutes évidences rassasiée.

« Tu es toujours la reine de la cuisine » continua Dawn, les yeux au plafond en se tapotant le ventre.

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial tu sais » lui dit modestement Tara depuis l'accoudoir, prés d'elle.

« Tu parles, c'était génial. Et puis ça me change »  
« Comment ça ? Tu manges mal en ce moment ? » Demanda Tara en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, tu sais… » répondit l'adolescente en faisant un geste évasif de la main. « On est plutôt pizza et chinois ces derniers temps. Et le reste du temps, Willow est loin d'être aussi douée que toi pour la cuisine ! »

Tara sourit avec légèreté et s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa.

« C'est Willow qui cuisine alors ? » Demanda-t-elle plus bas.

« Oui. » fit Dawn en se redressant légèrement. « Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts tu sais. »

« Je sais » répondit simplement Tara.

Elles se regardèrent une seconde, puis Dawn se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le sofa. Un silence s'installa et finalement, Tara se tourna vers Dawn et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Alors, ma puce, tu veux aller te promener ? »

Dawn se redressa de nouveau et s'appuya cette fois sur un coude, avant de se tourner vers Tara.

« Je sais pas Tara… » répondit-elle paresseusement. « On pourrait rester tranquillement toutes les deux non ? »

« Comme tu veux ma puce » répondit simplement Tara. « On peut rester là à rien faire si c'est ce que tu veux. »

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit alors et se referma avec fracas, faisant se retourner les deux filles vers le fond de la pièce.

« Laisse tomber Charles, je vais t'écraser » disait Faith en avançant dans le lobby.

« Ne rêve pas fillette, Tueuse ou pas, je suis un Dieu à ça »

Les deux protagonistes arrivèrent à hauteur du sofa sur lequel Dawn et Tara paressaient et les deux jeunes femmes purent voir que Gunn tenait dans sa main un ballon de basket.

« Vous voulez jouer au basket ? » Interrogea Dawn d'un air clairement sceptique.

« Oui, petite » répondit Gunn avec un grand sourire. « La Tueuse ici présente prétend me mettre une raclée. »

« Elle a toujours été prétentieuse » remarqua Dawn en s'asseyant. « Et puis, c'est une Tueuse, toujours à croire que ça la rend invincible dans tout ce qui est sportif »

« C'est le cas » statua Faith avec certitude.  
Dawn renifla avec mépris et dévisagea Faith de la tête au pied.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. Je suis sure que tu ne connais même pas les règles »

Faith haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Les règles ? »Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. « Un ballon, un panier, c'est bien suffisant. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, miss l'intello ? Wes a l'air sportif à côté de toi »

Dawn la regarda d'un air complètement outré et se leva.

« Tu prétends que je ne peux pas jouer au basket ? »

« Regarde-toi » fit Faith en la désignant du doigt. « Je t'assure que Wes en a l'air sportif »

« Moi, pas sportive ? » Protesta Dawn. « Je te rappelle que je suis une clé mystique et la sœur d'une Tueuse. On va voir si je ne suis pas sportive »

Et disant cela, elle s'empara du ballon que Gunn tenait dans les mains et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je joue avec Gunn »

« Dawn… » commença Tara, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne… »

« Et pour que tu ne dises pas après que tu as perdu parce que tu étais seule contre nous deux, Tara jouera avec toi »

Faith et Tara échangèrent le même regard consterné à cette dernière affirmation.

« Tu veux que Tara joue ? » Interrogea Faith.

« Tu veux que JE joue ? » Répéta la sorcière en écho.

« Exactement » confirma Dawn avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Dawn, je ne crois pas que… » commença Tara.

« Allez Tara ! » L'interrompit la jeune Summers. « Je pars ce soir ! Je suis la reine de la journée ! »

Tara grimaça et son regard passa alternativement du sourire de Dawn au ballon qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« D'accord » admit-elle finalement.

« Formidable ! » S'écria l'adolescente avec enthousiasme en battant des mains.  
Puis elle attrapa Gunn par le bras et le tira derrière elle.

« Allez, montre-moi où est ce terrain. »

--------------------------

Fred se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de se préparer un thé. Arrivée à quelques pas de la porte, elle put entendre un brouhaha familier lui parvenir. La jeune femme passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et vit Gunn, perché sur un tabouret, un air fier et satisfait sur le visage. Prés de lui, une Dawn tout aussi fière et enthousiaste gesticulait et tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir le dernier mot sur Faith, assise en face d'elle.

« Nous avons gagné, quoique tu en dises » dit Dawn avec conviction.

« J'ai le basket dans la peau » renchérit Gunn.

« J'étais désavantagée » protesta Faith. « Tara est incapable de recevoir une passe »

« Hé ! » Protesta Tara en se tournant des fourneaux où elle s'affairait.

« Hé Fred » ajouta-t-elle gentiment en apercevant la jeune femme sur le pas de porte.

Fred s'avança dans la pièce et vint se poster prés de Tara.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Quelques pancakes pour nos grands sportifs » répondit la sorcière avec un sourire. « Et du thé pour moi. Tu en veux ? »

Fred hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Gunn alors que Tara achevait de remplir une assiette de pancakes puis deux tasses de thé. Elle déposa tout ça sur comptoir et s'assit prés de Faith.

« Alors ? » Demanda Fred après avoir goûté une gorgée de son thé. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous m'avez l'air bien excités tous.»

« Nous avons joué au basket ! » s'écria Dawn immédiatement. « J'ai joué avec Charles et nous avons écrasé Faith ! »

« Ecrasé ? » Demanda Faith avec ébahissement. « Vous avez à PEINE gagné. Et… Et vous étiez avantagés. »

Dawn pouffa et jeta un regard complice à Gunn sous l'œil amusé de Fred et Tara.

« Je savais que tu serais mauvaise perdante » Affirma-t-elle avec force avant d'enfourner un morceau de pancake recouvert de sirop dans sa bouche.

« Tu es bien sa sœur » maugréa Faith. « Et j'ai gagné la deuxième partie »

« Parce que tu as voulu changer les équipes et mettre avec MOI » reprit Dawn.

« Tu joues au basket Dawn ? » Interrogea Fred.

« La ptite se débrouille bien » expliqua Gunn. « Faith était folle de rage »

« C'est pas vrai. » Protesta la Tueuse.

« C'est vrai ma grande » La contredit Tara.

Faith lui fit une grimace et reprit un pancake dans la pile en guise de consolation. Dawn la regarda quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Tara.

« Je crois que ça va bientôt être l'heure du bus. » Fit-elle d'un ton déçu. « Il va falloir y aller. »

Tara hocha la tête.

« Oui, tu devrais aller chercher tes affaires. Faith, tu es prête à nous conduire ? » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

La Tueuse allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupée par Dawn.

« Non, pas Faith. Rien que toi et moi Tara » demanda l'adolescente en regardant la sorcière avec des yeux suppliants.

Faith lui jeta un regard perplexe et Tara hésita.

« Dawn, je n'ai pas le permis. » Expliqua-elle.

« Charles peut nous conduire ? » Demanda Dawn en se tournant vers l'intéressé. « Et puis vous pouvez bien vous passer l'une de l'autre pendant une demi-heure, non ? »

Tara hésita encore, embarrassée par l'attitude de Dawn devant Faith et son regard se porta sur cette dernière.

« Vas-y Tara » fit simplement celle-ci en voyant que la sorcière la regardait et semblait attendre son approbation. « Pas de problème. »

« Charles ? » Interrogea Tara en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

« Je peux vous conduire, aucun problème »

--------------------------------

Après avoir embrassé tout le monde dans l'hôtel (Faith exceptée) et promis à Angel de saluer Buffy pour lui, Dawn repartit pour Sunnydale, apparemment très heureuse de son week-end. Gunn déposa les deux filles à la station de bus et attendit dans la voiture alors que Tara conduisait Dawn jusqu'au bus en partance pour Sunnydale. Elles s'embrassèrent chaudement et Dawn insista lourdement sur le mariage prochain de Xander et Anya avant de se décider à monter dans le bus. Tara le regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine mélancolie avant de rejoindre Gunn et de rentrer à l'Hyperion.

A peine arrivée, elle se mit en quête de Faith qu'elle trouva dehors en train de fumer une cigarette.

« Tu ne devrais pas tu sais » lui fit-elle en arrivant dans son dos.

« Quoi ? » Demanda machinalement Faith sans se retourner.

Tara arriva à sa hauteur et désigna la cigarette.

« Ca » fit-elle. « Ce n'est pas bon pour toi »

Faith lui sourit avec amusement mais tira néanmoins une nouvelle bouffée. Tara lui adressa un regard ennuyé et continua de la regarder en silence. Faith détourna les yeux puis se tourna de nouveau vers elle pour constater qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est SI injuste » protesta-t-elle en écrasant sa cigarette au sol.

Tara sourit brillamment en la voyant faire et Faith ne put que lui rendre son sourire.

« Alors, la gosse est partie ? » S'enquit Faith.

Tara hocha la tête.

« Tu vois, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça. »

Faith fit la moue, apparemment peu convaincue.

« Mouais » fit-elle simplement.

« Tu l'as presque apprivoisée au basket cet après-midi » insista Tara.

« Presque alors » maugréa Faith. « Elle ne voulait toujours pas de moi pour vous accompagner ce soir tout de même. »

« Je crois qu'elle te trouvait un peu trop… là. » Expliqua Tara. « Elle est habituée à m'avoir pour elle seule tu sais. »

« Ou à t'avoir avec Willow » rétorqua Faith.

« Oui. Peut-être » admit Tara. « Mais ça s'est bien passé. Et je suis sûre que ça ira de mieux en mieux » ajouta-t-elle avec force.

Faith haussa les épaules et les deux filles restèrent un instant silencieuses. Finalement, Tara se tourna de nouveau vers la Tueuse et la dévisagea avec acuité avant de murmurer.

« Faith, je dois te dire quelque chose… »

Faith redressa la tête vers elle, tout de suite en alerte au ton de la blonde.

« Le week-end prochain… » reprit Tara. « Xander et Anya se marient. »

« Je sais » fit Faith. « Et tu y vas. Et je ne viendrais pas avec toi »

Tara grimaça.

« Je sais, on en a déjà parlé et j'ai renoncé à te convaincre pour ça. »

Elle se tut une seconde, baissa les yeux, sembla hésiter puis regarda Faith de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler de toutes façons. »

« Qu'il y a-t-il alors ? » Demanda Faith en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il se peut… » commença Tara. « Non, en fait, il ne se peut pas, c'est sûr… »

Elle se tut une seconde, chercha ses mots de nouveau.

« Je ne reviendrai sans doute pas. Je vais rester là-bas. Enfin, pendant quelques temps » ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Faith décroisa les bras et se redressa du mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots moururent au fond de sa gorge.

« Je sais, c'est un peu soudain… » fit Tara sur un ton d'excuse.

« Soudain ? » S'écria Faith en retrouvant sa voix plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

La fin du mot s'étrangla et mourut en un soupir et Faith fixa ses yeux sur le visage stressé que lui offrait Tara. La sorcière avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et regardait en effet la Tueuse avec ses grands yeux bleus brillants d'angoisse. Faith soupira et ouvrit les bras devant elle en signe d'excuse.

« Désolée » fit-elle en détournant le regard. « C'est juste que… je suis surprise. Tu n'as rien dit de ce genre avant… »

« Je sais Faith. C'est nouveau. »

Tara se tut une seconde et chercha le regard de Faith qui la fuyait toujours obstinément.

« J'ai parlé avec Dawn » reprit-elle. « Elle dit que Willow est vraiment mieux, que…Je crois que je veux juste voir par moi-même ce qu'il en est. Tu comprends ? »

Faith hocha la tête gravement.

« Oui » lâcha-t-elle sur un ton amer. « Tu as envie de lui donner une chance »

« Je… Je n'en suis pas là Faith. Je ne pense pas à ça. Je veux juste voir… comment sont les choses… »

Elles se turent de nouveau, chacune d'elles regardant partout sauf l'autre. Finalement, Faith redressa la tête vers Tara qui fixait ses pieds.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » Demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

« Oui » répondit simplement Tara sans hésiter. « Et… je ne sais pas si nous pourrons retourner ensemble ou non comme nous l'étions, mais… Quelle qu'en soit la manière, je crois que je dois essayer de lui donner une chance… J'ai compris ça. Et c'est grâce à toi. »

Tara sourit timidement à Faith et ce sourire suffit à convaincre la Tueuse de cacher l'émotion que lui procurait cette nouvelle.

« Ok. C'est cool » fit-elle simplement, détournant de nouveau les yeux. « C'est cool. Et puis… c'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu restes ici pour toujours. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs »

« Faith… » commença Tara doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

« Non, non, je t'assure, je suis cool, super cool » la coupa Faith en redressant la tête vers elle.

« Faith, tu pourrais venir quelques temps avec moi à Sunnydale cet été »

« Quoi ? »

Faith regardait maintenant Tara comme si elle était folle.

« Oui, tu pourrais venir là-bas. Les choses s'arrangeront avec le gang, tu verras »

Faith haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Retourner à Sunnydale ? Tu as vu comment la gosse a réagi ? Je n'ose pas imaginer Red ou B »

« Buffy commence à être mieux. Je suis sûre que cet été, les choses seront suffisamment mieux pour qu'elle puisse gérer de te revoir. Quant à Willow… elle verra que tu as changé »

Faith émit un reniflement dubitatif et haussa les épaules.

« Et je serais là » ajouta Tara timidement.

« Je ne peux pas quitter Los Angeles de toutes façons » argumenta Faith. « Avec Morris et tout… »

« J'en ai déjà parlé avec Angel » répondit Tara. « Il pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Lui et Morris trouveront une solution. Et puis tu ne quitteras pas l'Etat. »

Mais Faith ne semblait toujours pas convaincue et affichait toujours le même air borné sur le visage.

« Et de toutes façons, je viendrais te chercher moi-même de force s'il le faut » conclut la sorcière avec un sourire hésitant.

Faith se dérida et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Tu ferais ça ? » Interrogea-t-elle sur un ton plus léger que précédemment.

Tara hocha la tête et sourit plus largement.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça » conclut Faith.

-------------------------------

« Hé, Faith, ça va ? »

La Tueuse détourna les yeux de la bouilloire et se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine où Angel se trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le vampire en la regardant avec curiosité.

« Du thé. » Répondit-elle. Avant de préciser : « Pour Tara »

Angel hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Bien, bien. » Fit-il. « Contente de la retrouver pour toi seule ? » Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace amusée.

Faith haussa les épaules et ne répondit d'abord rien.

« Elle repart à Sunnydale. » Dit-elle finalement. « Elle va rester là-bas »

« Ah » fit Angel en s'appuyant contre le comptoir derrière lui. « Elle t'a dit »

« Ouais. Tu savais ? »  
« Oui » répondit Angel. « Elle en a parlé ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Et… »

Il se tut et détourna les yeux de Faith qui le regarda avec curiosité.

« Et ? »

« Lorne l'avait vu »

« Ah… » fit simplement Faith, fixant Angel avec acuité. « Donc, si Lorne l'a vu, je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te demande de faire quelque chose pour la retenir ? »

Angel la regarda avec surprise et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pourrais lui dire qu'on a besoin d'elle ici, je sais pas moi, inventer un truc… »

Angel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la surprise sur son visage se transforma en amusement. Mais le sérieux reprit le pas aussitôt.

« Je crois que Tara doit faire ce qu'elle pense devoir faire »

Faith haussa les épaules.

« Je ne comptais pas vraiment sur toi à vrai dire. Enfin, un petit peu quand même. Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas… ? »

« Faith. » Fit Angel sérieusement.

« Ok, ok » se rendit Faith.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler à ce moment là et Faith se retourna vers sa tâche. Elle saisit la bouilloire et versa l'eau chaude dans une grande tasse dans laquelle elle avait déposé un sachet de thé au préalable.

« Et quoi d'autre dans la vision de Lorne ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en s'exécutant.

Angel hésita une demi-seconde, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referma.

« Qu'elle devait repartir à Sunnydale. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Devait ? » Interrogea Faith en déposant la tasse et un paquet de biscuit sur un plateau.

« Qu'elle repartirait à Sunnydale » Corrigea Angel.

« Fais la rester Angel » Demanda Faith brusquement, sur un ton presque suppliant qu'Angel ne lui avait encore jamais connu.

Il détourna les yeux une seconde et soupira avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

« Je ne peux pas Faith. Je ne dois pas. Et aucun de nous ne doit. Les choses doivent se produire telles qu'elles doivent se produire. »

Faith ne répondit pas. Elle fixa intensément Angel durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité mais ne dut pas durer plus de quelques secondes. Puis elle se détourna, saisit le plateau et sortit de la cuisine.

-----------------------------------

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans changements remarquables. Tara et Faith passèrent jours et nuits ensemble comme à leur habitude et rien ne semblait indiquer que la sorcière quitterait l'Hyperion peut-être définitivement le vendredi soir. Les deux amies agissaient le plus naturellement du monde, semblant chacune ignorer le départ prochain de Tara.  
Les autres habitants de l'hôtel avaient calqué leur attitude sur celles des deux filles après que Tara ait annoncé son départ. La sorcière l'avait fait après le repas qui avait suivi le retour de Dawn à Sunnydale et après l'avoir annoncé à Faith. Ni Angel, ni Wesley, ni Cordelia, tous déjà au courant, ne furent surpris et tachèrent de paraître détachés tout comme Faith qui afficha un masque de parfaite indifférence. Gunn, lui, ne put cacher sa déception et Fred retenir quelques larmes.

Mais si chacun, et Faith en particulier, tentait d'agir comme à son habitude, il y avait cependant une chose que tous avaient remarqué. Malgré ses efforts pour cacher sa déception et paraître aussi détachée que possible, l'humeur de Faith se détériora de jour en jour au grand dam de Cordelia qui échangea quelques joutes verbales avec une Tueuse peu disposée à rire.

Et lorsque le vendredi fut finalement là, le bouillonnement intérieur de la Tueuse semblait prêt à la faire exploser. Alors que Tara achevait calmement sa valise, Faith arpentait la pièce nerveusement, essayant sans succès de calmer sa nervosité.

« Faith » finit par dire Tara en soupirant devant l'agitation de son amie. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir »

Faith arrêta son mouvement et regarda Tara avec une légère surprise.

« Cet été » reprit Tara en lui souriant. « Tu viendras me voir à Sunnydale. »

Faith maugréa quelque chose qui aurait pu être « oui c'est ça » mais Tara n'était pas vraiment sûre.

« Et d'ici là, je t'écrirai et te téléphonerai. Tu ne te débarrasses pas de moi, je t'assure. »

Faith sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

« Tu auras d'autres choses à penser une fois là-bas » fit-elle d'un ton désabusé.

« Faith ! » S'écria Tara, de toutes évidences, blessée par le manque de confiance que lui accordait la Tueuse.

« Bien sûr que je t'appellerai et que je t'écrirai ! » Reprit-elle sur un ton sévère. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Faith hésita et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle détourna les yeux et finit par lâcher tout bas :

« Si. Bien sûr »

Tara sourit brillamment à l'admission de la Tueuse et délaissa sa valise pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Tu vas me manquer, tu sais… » murmura-t-elle.

Faith regarda de nouveau Tara à ces mots. Elle eut envie de lui dire 'alors reste' mais fut incapable de prononcer un son.

« Tu sais ? » Répéta Tara. « Meilleures amies, tu te souviens ? »

Faith hocha la tête lentement et Tara la tira avec prudence près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle eut la surprise de constater que non seulement la Tueuse la laissait faire, mais qu'elle retournait l'étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, prenant simplement plaisir dans la proximité de l'autre.  
Tara finit par se dégager et recula d'un pas pour regarder Faith qui tentait vainement de sourire.

« Tu viendras à Sunnydale cet été » répéta-t-elle encore. « Et je t'écrirai d'ici-là. Pour que tu n'oublies pas. C'est promis »

Aucune d'elles n'avait remarqué Cordelia qui les observait, l'air grave, par la porte entrouverte.

-----------------------------

« Ok. Je ne peux pas regarder ça et ne rien faire »

Angel releva la tête du livre qu'il était en train d'étudier. Cordelia se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, l'air sévère et résolu.

« Cordelia ? »

« Tu ne peux pas laisser partir Tara comme si de rien n'était. Tu dois la retenir. Ou lui dire. Ou dire à Faith de la retenir. Mais faire quelque chose »

Angel repoussa le livre devant lui et soupira.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Nous étions d'accord »

« Et bien, je ne le suis plus. Je ne la laisserai pas repartir sans rien faire. Si tu ne fais rien, je le ferais »

« Tu ne le dois pas » répliqua Angel sèchement. « Elle DOIT repartir »

« Angel, je ne suis pas d'accord. » protesta Cordelia « Je vais lui parler. »

« Non » intima Angel en se levant. « Est-ce que tu crois que je suis satisfait de ce qui arrive ? » Reprit-il plus fermement encore que précédemment. « Ne crois-tu pas que je préférerais qu'elle revienne après le mariage ? Que Faith n'ait pas à subir ça ? Je ne souhaite rien de ce qui arrive ou de ce qui arrivera. Mais Lorne a été très clair. Le destin de Tara est lié à celui de Willow. Et celui de Willow à celui de Sunnydale. »

Angel se tut et Cordelia ne répondit rien. Tous deux se fixèrent quelques instants dans le plus complet silence. Finalement, la jeune femme laissa échapper un profond soupir et laissa lourdement retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Très bien » admit-elle. « Je ne ferais rien. »

Puis la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face du vampire.

« Tu as parlé avec Faith ? Comment elle le prend ? »

« Elle dit que tout va bien. Tu connais Faith »

« Mouais » maugréa Cordelia. « Miss je-suis-super-forte n'admettra jamais qu'elle ne veut pas qu'elle parte »

« Oui » répondit simplement Angel. « Mais elle l'a dur »

« Oui » fit Cordelia, les yeux fixés sur lui.

Angel la regarda une seconde, avant de se replonger dans son livre. L'ancienne majorette, elle, ne bougea pas et le vampire pouvait sentir son regard d'acier posé sur lui.

« Et arrête de me regarder comme ça » lui lança-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Ca n'y changera rien »

------------------------------

Angel poussa délicatement la porte close et entra dans la chambre. Faith s'affairait dans son placard et se retourna en l'entendant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Où est Tara ? » Demanda Angel sans répondre.

« Avec Fred. »

« Tu ne restes pas avec elle ? »

« Non. Je m'apprêtais à sortir d'ailleurs »

« Sortir ? Maintenant ? » Fit Angel en arquant un sourcil. « Tara est sur le point de partir »

« Je sais »

Disant cela, Faith s'assit sur son lit en tenant à la main une paire de boots trouvée dans son placard. Elle les enfila et entreprit de les lacer sous le regard ébahi d'Angel.

« Faith » commença-t-il doucement. « Tu devrais être là pour lui dire au-revoir. »

« Peut-être » répondit l'intéressée en continuant sa tâche.

« Faith, tu le regretteras si tu ne lui dis pas au-revoir »

« Peut-être » répéta la Tueuse sans le regarder.

Angel soupira et fixa son regard sur l'air borné et fermé qu'arborait sa Tueuse. Une expression qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir depuis quelques temps. Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir, se demanda ce qu'il était venu faire là. Une lutte intérieure s'engagea en lui ; et quand Faith se leva enfin et s'apprêta à franchir la porte, il lui fallut se décider.

« Faith » lui dit-il en l'arrêtant par le bras. « Lui as-tu dit ce que tu ressens pour elle ? »

« Quoi ? » Répondit Faith en le regardant avec une grimace ennuyée.

« Lui as-tu dit que tu veux qu'elle revienne après le mariage ? Qu'elle reste ici vivre avec toi ? »

Faith haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Lui as-tu demandé de rester ? » Reprit Angel.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« A quoi bon ? » Répondit Faith. « Elle a dit qu'elle veut voir si elle peut donner une autre chance à Willow. Et ses amis sont là-bas. Sa vie est là-bas. Pourquoi reviendrait-elle ? »

« Peut-être que si tu lui dis ce que tu ressens pour elle, ça lui donnera une raison de revenir. »

Faith ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Faith, dis-lui ce que tu ressens » insista Angel.

« Elle aime Willow » statua la Tueuse après une hésitation. « Ca ne servirait à rien. Elle partira quoi que je dise »

« Tu n'en sais rien » protesta Angel. « Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'en sauras rien si tu ne lui dis rien »

« Non » dit fermement Faith. « Ca ne sert à rien »

Elle fit un nouveau pas vers la porte et cette fois encore, Angel la retint par le bras.

« Faith, si tu n'essaies pas, tu le regretteras »

Faith se dégagea sans même le regarder.

« Alors je le regretterai. »

Et la Tueuse quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Angel lui emboîta le pas et eut la surprise de trouver Cordelia de l'autre côté de la porte. Faith la bouscula légèrement pour passer et dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre sous le regard des deux amis. Lorsqu'elle eut disparut par la porte de l'Hyperion, Cordelia se tourna vers Angel et le regarda d'un air sévère.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de retenir Tara ? » Remarqua-t-elle.

Angel haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi qui avais raison. Il fallait faire quelque chose, enfin essayer au moins. Sans pour autant lui dire ce que Lorne ne veut pas qu'elle sache. »

« Mais sans succès ? »

« Sans succès »

----------------------------

Gunn attrapa le sac de Tara, posé sur le sofa et entraîna la jeune femme par le bras.

« C'est l'heure mademoiselle » lui dit-il à regret.

Tara consulta sa montre et hocha la tête.

« Oui »

Gunn lui offrit un sourire sympathique et sortit de l'hôtel, le sac sur l'épaule. Fred se leva du sofa sur lequel elle était assise. Cordelia fit le tour du comptoir et rejoignit Fred et Tara. Angel et Wesley sortirent de la salle d'entraînement.

« Tara » fit Wesley. "Il faut y aller"

La sorcière hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et tout le groupe se dirigea vers le perron. Gunn venait de garer la voiture devant la porte. Wesley le premier la prit dans ses bras. Puis vint Fred, qui pleurait un peu, comme lorsque Tara avait annoncé son départ. Et ensuite Cordelia que Tara n'avait jamais vu aussi sévère, sérieuse et émue. Même elle, écrasa une larme à la grande surprise de Tara.

« Hé » lança la sorcière en tentant de sourire malgré l'émotion qui l'avait saisi à son tour. « Ne pleurez pas, on se reverra, je reviendrai et vous viendrez tous à Sunnydale quand il y aura une accalmie dans les affaires. »

« Oui… » approuva Cordelia en la serrant dans ses bras et en souriant en retour.

Puis elle se dégagea et ce fut au tour d'Angel de prendre la sorcière contre lui.

« Toujours pas là ? » lui demanda Tara discrètement.

Angel secoua la tête tristement.

« Non, elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Ou elle s'est enfermée je ne sais où. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas être là »

Tara hocha la tête.

« Tu lui diras au-revoir pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Et dis-lui que je lui téléphonerai quand je serais arrivée. Et tu t'occuperas de tout pour qu'elle puisse venir cet été ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà promis Tara, tu peux compter sur moi » répondit doucement Angel en augmentant la pression de ses bras autour du corps de la sorcière.

« Je sais. Merci pour ça. Et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi »

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Tara, ça a été un véritable plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous »

« C'était très agréable que tu sois là, tu vas nous manquer » fit Fred.

« Nous avons enfin mangé décemment et Faith est devenue supportable. C'est à nous de te remercier pour tout. » Renchérit Cordelia en souriant plus franchement.

Tara sourit en retour et son regard se promena sur les alentours, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette de Faith. Mais la jeune femme n'apparut pas et Tara dut se résoudre à l'idée que la Tueuse ne se montrerait pas au moment des adieux.

« On y va Tara ? » L'encouragea Gunn sympathiquement.

Tara hocha la tête et Angel se dégagea.

« Prends soin de toi » lui dit-il gentiment en serrant sa main avant de la laisser aller.

Tara répondit à la pression et monta dans la voiture dont Gunn lui avait ouvert la porte, après avoir une nouvelle fois serré Cordelia puis Fred dans ses bras. Une fois installée, Tara scanna une nouvelle fois les environs à la recherche de Faith qu'elle ne trouva pas plus que précédemment. La sorcière soupira et ferma la portière. Gunn démarra et Tara adressa un dernier signe de la main à tout le gang réuni alors que la voiture s'éloignait de l'Hyperion.

Enfermée dans une chambre à l'étage, appuyée paresseusement contre le cadre de la fenêtre, Faith regardait la scène, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixes, la mâchoire durement enclenchée.

--------------------------------------

_L'épilogue de "J'ai foi en toi" paraitra d'ici la fin de la semaine !  
J'attends vos commentaires sur la fin qui approche à grands pas !_


	14. Epilogue : Seeing Red

_Et avec un ptit peu de retard, voici l'épilogue de cette histoire._

_Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé des reviews sur le site et en particulier Link, Eowane et ptit ange pour leur régularité !_

_J'espère avoir vos avis sur l'histoire maintenant qu'elle est terminée.  
Si il y a d'autres lecteurs dans le coin, c'est le moment de vous manifester !_

-----------------------------------------

**Epilogue : Seeing Red**

Retourner à Sunnydale avait apporté son nouveau lot d'évènements tragiques. Le mariage de Xander et Anya avait tourné au désastre, Xander abandonnant Anya devant l'autel. Et juste après ça, Buffy avait souffert d'un empoisonnement par un démon qui lui avait donné des intentions meurtrières contre tous ses amis et sa propre sœur.

Tara aurait souhaité un retour plus tranquille et moins dramatique. Mais cet après-midi-là, alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Sunnydale vers l'Expresso Pump en repensant aux derniers événements depuis son retour, Tara se sentait étrangement légère et optimiste. C'était un jour de soleil et rien ne semblait devoir entamer la joyeuse humeur de la sorcière. Pas même sa nervosité à l'idée de ce premier « rendez-vous » avec Willow. Dawn n'avait pas menti. Willow était mieux. Et Tara avait pris un grand plaisir à la revoir au non-mariage de Xander et Anya. Le plaisir avait été multiple pour Tara : plaisir de constater que Willow semblait vraiment sur la voie de la guérison, plaisir de se sentir de nouveau presque à l'aise avec elle, plaisir d'apprécier sa présence tout simplement. Et voici qu'après maintes fois où la rouquine avait commencé à formuler une invitation sans jamais parvenir au bout, elle avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et était venue l'aborder après un cours, la veille à l'université.  
Tara s'était presque sentie aussi nerveuse que lors de leurs premières rencontres, quelques années auparavant. Et cette redécouverte avait quelque chose d'enthousiasmant et de magique.

Le silence de Faith – qui depuis le départ de Tara prétextait toujours quelque chose pour ne pas lui parler quand elle téléphonait – ne la chagrinait pas. Tara savait que Faith avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Le temps de quelques coups de fil, de quelques lettres, le temps d'apprendre que même si Tara était à Sunnydale avec sa famille, Faith restait la meilleure amie dont elle n'avait jamais osé rêver. Le temps d'apprendre que ni la distance, ni le temps, ni son silence n'éloignerait Tara d'elle ou ne changerait ses sentiments à son égard. Le temps d'apprivoiser la Tueuse brune définitivement. Et Tara savait que cela arriverait. Elle savait que Faith reviendrait vers elle ou du moins, laisserait Tara revenir. Elle savait que la Tueuse viendrait à Sunnydale la voir, que Tara l'aiderait à panser ses blessures et à recoller les morceaux, si nombreux et si épars, avec Buffy et le reste du gang.  
Et avec un peu de chance, Faith pourrait rester à Sunnydale, s'y trouverait une nouvelle famille et Tara serait comblée d'être ainsi entourée de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. L'avenir lui tendait les bras, Tara le savait en ce beau jour de printemps.

-------------------

La nuit de Los Angeles s'était refermée une nouvelle fois sur Faith. Comme les soirs précédents depuis le départ de Tara, la Tueuse avait erré dans les rues de Los Angeles après la patrouille malgré l'insistance d'Angel pour qu'elle rentre à l'hôtel avec lui, Wesley et Gunn. Mais Faith avait besoin d'être seule et comme chaque soir, Angel avait fini par la laisser vaquer à ses occupations à regret. Faith était désormais assise au comptoir d'un bar qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de fréquenter quelques mois auparavant. Le verre qu'elle faisait tourner distraitement dans sa main était toujours presque plein. Faith n'avait pas vraiment envie de boire. Mais elle se figurait qu'avoir une bière dans la main la mettrait plus encore dans l'ambiance déprimante qui l'enserrait déjà.  
Tara avait téléphoné plusieurs fois depuis son départ et avait à chaque fois demandé à lui parler. Et à chaque fois, Faith avait prétexté tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour disparaître sans lui parler. Et à chaque fois, Tara avait fait promettre à Angel de transmettre toute son affection à Faith.  
Faith ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Peut-être qu'elle était déçue. Ou en colère. Ou les deux.  
A quoi bon parler à Tara ? Pour se faire croire qu'elle comptait pour elle ? Faith ne savait que trop bien comment cette histoire finirait. Exactement comme les autres. Malgré ses promesses, Tara finirait par l'oublier et la reléguer aux oubliettes. Parce qu'il y avait Dawn, Buffy, Xander. Et Willow. Willow qui décidément semblait toujours avoir ce que Faith voulait. Tara reviendrait vers elle et bientôt, Faith ne serait plus que le vague souvenir d'une amitié éphémère. Avant de n'être plus rien du tout. Tara téléphonerait peut-être encore quelques fois, puis ses coups de téléphone s'espaceraient avant de cesser définitivement. Faith n'irait pas à Sunnydale pendant l'été, parce que Tara penserait à bien autre chose qu'à celle qu'elle avait affectueusement surnommée « sa » petite Tueuse.  
Faith ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cette fois-ci cela faisait si mal. Pourquoi cette fois-ci elle refusait cette issue. Pourquoi cette fois-ci elle brûlait de courir à Sunnydale sans attendre que Tara ne l'oublie. Mais la Tueuse restait désespérément prisonnière de son insécurité. Elle ne pouvait totalement se débarrasser de la certitude qu'une fois Tara de retour auprès des siens, Faith retournerait à son enfer. A sa solitude.  
Et cette certitude la ramenait ici tous les soirs. Elle s'asseyait au bar, prenait un verre qu'elle finissait rarement et restait simplement là à rien faire.  
Peut-être parce qu'elle préférait être seule ici dans ce bar anonyme, qu'à l'Hyperion où elle avait trop pris l'habitude d'être entourée, d'être quelqu'un, de se sentir chez elle.  
Et seule, elle le restait jusqu'à ce que le bar ferme et qu'elle reprenne le chemin de l'hôtel.

Mais cette soirée n'allait pas être exactement comme les autres. Faith ne le savait pas encore quand elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il était grand, athlétique, très brun, avait les yeux noisette, la mâchoire bien dessinée. Tout à fait son type. En d'autres temps. Et il lui était vaguement familier.

« Salut » lança-t-il alors que la Tueuse posait sur lui un regard à la fois interrogateur et ennuyé.

Faith ne répondit rien et continua de le fixer, se demandant si elle le connaissait.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu par ici » reprit-il.

Evidemment pensa Faith. Elle le connaissait d'ici. Forcément. A part le bureau de Morris, les cimetières et l'Hyperion, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de fréquenter beaucoup d'endroits.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ? Je t'offre un verre ? »

Les deux questions s'enchaînèrent sans laisser le temps à Faith de répondre et déjà le jeune homme faisait un signe au barman.

« Laisse tomber » grogna Faith.

Le jeune homme rétracta immédiatement sa main et Faith se demanda s'il avait réellement eu l'intention de lui offrir un verre. Il la regarda une seconde avec hésitation, légèrement décontenancée par son ton.

« Sale journée ? » S'enquit-il sympathiquement. « Au fait, je suis Luke. Toi, tu es… ? »

Il attendit qu'elle complète mais la Tueuse ne répondit rien. Il chercha un moment puis renonça.

« J'ai une mauvaise mémoire des prénoms » fit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Il prit une gorgée dans son verre puis dévisagea Faith de nouveau.

« Alors, toujours seule ? » Demanda-t-il encore. « Tu sais, je me souviens très bien de toi et de notre petite rencontre. »

Il acheva sa phrase dans un souffle qu'il voulut langoureux et Faith se souvint aussi. Enfin peut-être. Lui ou un autre, comment aurait-elle fait la différence ?  
Elle soupira, mais la lassitude de ce soupir fut totalement manquée par son interlocuteur.

« Je m'disais qu'on pourrait remettre ça » reprit Luke. « Toi et moi, on pétait le feu ensemble. »

« Laisse tomber » lâcha Faith une nouvelle fois.

« Allez, te fais pas prier » s'écria Luke joyeusement, apparemment sûr d'avoir gain de cause en fin de compte. « Ne me dis pas que j'ai pas été bon ? »

Faith ne lui adressa toujours pas un regard et prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de pousser un nouveau soupir, excédé cette fois.

« Laisse tomber » répéta-t-elle abruptement. « Je ne suis pas intéressée. »

« Allez, quoi » insista encore Luke. « Ne me dis pas que t'es devenue romantique ? Les filles comme toi ne sont pas romantiques »

Les mots eurent un effet immédiat sur la Tueuse. Cette fois, elle fit volte face et se tourna avec brusquerie vers Luke. Elle le foudroya du regard mais celui-ci ne sembla pas ou ne voulut pas le remarquer. Il se leva en lui adressant un sourire.

« Allez, on y va ma grande… » lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Le geste fit violemment sursauter Faith. Cette fois, il avait été trop loin. Faith empoigna sa main et la repoussa loin d'elle. Mais dans sa colère, elle avait oublié un détail. Elle était une Tueuse. Une Tueuse avec une force hors du commun. Et elle n'avait pas maîtrisé son geste. Sous la violence de la poussée de Faith, Luke bascula brutalement en arrière et s'écrasa sans douceur contre un groupe d'autres clients assis sur des tabourets à quelques pas de là. Tout le groupe se retrouva au sol à son tour et un brouhaha de mécontentement s'ensuivit. Faith avait bondi au bas de son tabouret et regardait la scène, partagée entre satisfaction et contrariété.  
Et lorsque Luke se releva, jeta sur elle un regard empli de colère et de rage avant de se diriger dans sa direction, le poing levé, prêt à la frapper en retour, elle sut qu'elle venait de commettre une grave erreur. Faith soupira et se résigna. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne laisserait pas cet idiot la frapper sans réagir et se défendre. Et tant pis si pour cela, elle devait se battre avec lui et blesser ce garçon trop entreprenant. Tant pis.

-------------------------

Tara se renfonça dans les oreillers derrière elle et sourit. Willow se retourna de son ordinateur posé au bout du lit et regarda la sorcière blonde avec une légère grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement boudeur.

« Pour la troisième fois, j'écris une lettre » répondit simplement Tara en désignant la feuille posée devant elle. « Et toi, tu avances sur les projets du trio ? »

« A qui cette lettre ? » Demanda encore Willow en rampant vers Tara avec un sourire malicieux.

« Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi » fut la réponse.

Willow afficha de nouveau son air boudeur et Tara fit mine de ne rien remarquer en continuant à écrire quelques mots, mais arquant régulièrement un sourcil dans la direction de la rouquine.

« Tu le sauras bien assez de tôt de qui il s'agit » dit doucement Tara quand elle constata que Willow ne cessait pas de la regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« Une amante secrète ? » Plaisanta la rouquine en s'approchant encore et en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de Tara. « Combien de temps va-t-elle encore te tenir éloignée de moi ? » Susurra encore Willow en mordillant l'oreille de Tara.

Tara ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'attitude de la rouquine, ce qui encouragea cette dernière à continuer de promener ses lèvres et ses mains le long du visage et du corps de la blonde.

« Je crois que je la finirai plus tard » fit finalement Tara.

Elle déposa la lettre au pied du lit et attira Willow contre elle pour un baiser passionné.

------------------------------

La porte de la chambre de Faith s'ouvrit avec fracas et Angel parut sur le seuil. Son expression indiquait qu'il était loin d'être heureux et il marcha droit vers la Tueuse qui était assise sur son lit impeccablement fait. Angel dut remarquer le rangement inhabituel de la chambre d'ordinaire si désordonnée car il s'arrêta et considéra les alentours d'un regard curieux avant que son attention ne revienne sur Faith.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Interrogea-t-il d'une voix dure. « Qu'as-tu fait ? Je viens d'avoir Morris au téléphone, il est furieux. Il a parlé d'une bagarre que tu aurais provoquée dans un bar hier soir et… »

« Je n'ai rien provoqué » protesta Faith d'une voix calme dans laquelle pointait une once de résignation.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Répéta Angel. « Faith, tu dois me le dire. »

« Il y avait ce type au bar, il a commencé à me brancher. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée mais il a insisté. Alors je l'ai repoussé, et avec la force des Tueuses et tout, il a fait un vol. Il n'a pas apprécié et m'a attaquée. Je me suis défendue. Et ça a dégénéré. »

« Tu l'as frappé ? »

Faith ne répondit d'abord pas et ses yeux fuirent ceux d'Angel qui les cherchaient avec insistance.

« Faith ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle finalement, toujours sans regarder le vampire.

« Il y a eu une bagarre générale suite à ça ? » Demanda de nouveau Angel, achevant sa phrase dans un murmure.

Faith hocha simplement la tête et ses yeux semblèrent trouver quelque chose de très intéressant à regarder sur sa droite.

« Tu as frappé quelqu'un d'autre ? » Interrogea encore Angel après un silence.

« C'est possible » murmura Faith dans un souffle.

C'était certain. Faith le savait. Dans le tumulte qu'avait provoqué son altercation avec Luke et au cours de la bagarre générale qui avait suivi dans le bar, Faith s'était laissée aller. Elle avait cédé à ses propres pulsions de violence, avait laissé la rage qui dormait en elle reprendre le dessus. Juste pour quelques instants. Mais elle savait maintenant que c'était quelques instants de trop.

« Faith… »

En face d'elle, Angel se tordait les mains de désespoir et semblait partagé entre la peine et la colère. Faith ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux émotions elle regrettait le plus de provoquer chez le vampire.

« Faith » reprit Angel d'une voix un peu plus sûre. « Avec tes antécédents… »

« Je sais » le coupa Faith avec bravade. « Je sais exactement ce que je risque »

Elle regarda finalement Angel bien en face et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« La police est là » fit simplement Angel. « Morris n'a rien pu faire. Ta liberté surveillée est interrompue »

Faith hocha la tête et esquissa une grimace qu'elle voulait dérisoire. Puis elle désigna d'un geste circulaire du bras la chambre mise en ordre et le sac plein et fermé, posé sur le lit.

« Je suis prête » répondit-elle. Et elle ne parvint pas à masquer totalement le tremblement dans sa voix.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent un instant en silence. Puis Faith se leva et empoigna le sac derrière elle. Son regard passa derrière Angel et elle vit plusieurs policiers apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'un d'eux s'avança quand il vit qu'elle le regardait et sortit ses menottes avec hésitation. Faith regarda une nouvelle fois Angel puis tendit ses poignets en avant. Le métal froid des menottes glissa sur sa peau l'instant d'après. Le policier la poussa vers la sortie et Angel suivit le groupe à l'extérieur. Faith franchit le couloir et descendit l'escalier qui menait au lobby sous bonne escorte. En bas, tout le groupe était rassemblé mais un silence de mort régnait sur l'hôtel. Personne ne prononça un mot quand elle traversa le hall puis franchit la porte mais Faith put sentir les regards désolés ou désapprobateurs de ses compagnons se poser sur elle et l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Seul Angel passa la porte avec elle. Au moment où on lui demanda de monter en voiture, Faith voulut dire quelque chose. La première chose qui lui vint fut « ne le dis pas à Tara » mais elle renonça et préféra se taire.  
Et finalement pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé entre eux avant qu'un policier ne la pousse dans la voiture qui la ramènerait au pénitencier, et que se ferme sur elle la porte de la liberté. Il faisait désespérément beau.

---------------------------

Tara souriait alors qu'elle caressait tendrement les cheveux roux de Willow, allongée prés d'elle. La sorcière blonde était émerveillée de voir comme après des mois sombres de désespoir, sa vie venait brusquement de virer au bonheur total. Elle tourna la tête vers le côté du lit et la lettre pour Faith qu'il y avait déposée. Les deux précédentes qu'il lui avait déjà écrites, étaient restées sans réponse. Du temps. Faith avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Tara le savait, l'acceptait et le temps qu'il fallait, elle était prête à le prendre.  
Apparemment, Dawn n'avait pas parlé à Willow de la tendre amitié qui l'unissait à l'ancienne Tueuse rebelle. Ou en tous cas, Willow ne l'avait jamais évoqué. Tara savait que l'une et l'autre aurait sans doute un peu de mal à s'accepter lorsqu'elles se reverraient quand Faith viendrait au cours de l'été. Mais Tara avait repris confiance. Assez confiance pour croire que Faith tenait toujours à elle malgré son silence. Assez confiance pour revenir vers Willow. Assez confiance pour imaginer que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle finiraient par s'entendre malgré leurs différents. Assez confiance pour croire qu'elles le feraient pour elle.

« Il va falloir se lever à un moment ou à un autre ma puce » dit-elle doucement en se penchant vers l'oreille de la rouquine.

« Hum… » Protesta Willow.

Puis elle se redressa et captura les lèvres de Tara avec les siennes.

« Allez, debout maintenant ma puce » fit Tara joyeusement en brisant le baiser et en se levant.

« Hum… » bouda encore Willow.

« Debout » répéta Tara d'un air faussement sévère.

« Viens me lever… » demanda la rouquine langoureusement en se renversant sur le dos et en flashant un sourire charmeur à la blonde.

« Will » fit Tara en souriant, les mains posées sur les hanches.

Mais elle revint néanmoins vers le lit et tendit la main à la rouquine. Celle-ci la saisit et comme Tara s'y était attendue, Willow la tira de nouveau sur le lit. Tara se mit à rire et s'abandonna dans les bras de sa petite amie.

« Tu es impossible » lui dit-elle en riant.

« Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer ainsi Tara Maclay ? »

Willow l'embrassa de nouveau et laissa courir ses mains sur le torse de la blonde qui répondit à l'étreinte sans se faire prier. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Willow qui se dégagea et qui bondit au pied du lit.

« Hum… » grogna Tara en protestation.

« Il faut se lever bébé » répondit joyeusement Willow en rassemblant ses vêtements.

« Joueuse » lui lança Tara.

Willow ne répondit rien et sortit de la chambre en riant en laissant derrière elle une Tara boudeuse, qui s'empressa de la suivre dans la salle de bains.

« Hé, des vêtements » fit Willow en désignant lesdits vêtements un peu plus tard.

« Mieux vaut ne pas trop s'y habituer » lui répondit malicieusement Tara en lui envoyant son sourire caractéristique.

« Oui, m'dame »

Willow agrippa la ceinture de Tara et l'attira contre elle pour un baiser. Puis la rouquine serra sa petite amie dans ses bras. Une expression de profond bonheur illuminait les traits de la sorcière blonde alors qu'elle savourait la proximité de Willow retrouvée.

« Hé, Xander » fit Tara en apercevant le jeune homme entrer dans le jardin par-dessus l'épaule de Willow.

« Hum pas vraiment la réponse que j'espérais » protesta Willow en se reculant.

« Non, c'est qu'il est là » expliqua Tara en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Willow sourit de nouveau et se retourna vers une commode dont elle ouvrit un tiroir.

« Tu crois qu'ils se réconcilient ? » Demanda Willow.

« J'espère » répondit Tara en se retournant avec un grand sourire. « C'est la meilleure part »

Les deux amantes échangèrent un nouveau sourire. Rien ne semblait devoir faire vaciller cette expression de joie du visage des deux sorcières.

Et juste à cet instant, il y eut un claquement sec. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Comme des coups de feu. Et dans le même instant, ce bruit mat de verre qui se brise et cette douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine. Tara ne comprit pas d'où elle venait, ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Face à elle, la joie sur le visage de Willow s'était évanouie pour faire place à la même surprise que la sienne. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait clairement identifier sur sa chemise blanche. Sa vue se brouilla.

Tara ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle comprit que c'était fini. Que la route s'arrêtait là. Elle sut qu'elle ne verrait pas le retour de Buffy à la vie, qu'elle manquerait l'entrée de Dawn au lycée. Que Willow n'aurait jamais le temps de lui dire combien elle était désolée pour le sort d'oubli. Que Faith ne viendrait jamais la retrouver à Sunnydale. Que sa dernière lettre à la Tueuse brune resterait inachevée. Elle ne vit pas sa vie défiler devant elle comme la rumeur disait que cela arrivait. Elle ne put dire à Willow combien elle l'aimait et qu'elle devrait être forte sans elle, comme on avait toujours le temps de le faire dans les films. Elle n'eut même pas le loisir de penser à tout cela. Tout disparaissait trop vite. Tout s'achevait trop vite.

« Ta chemise… » fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche alors que sa conscience vacillait.

Le dernier embryon de pensée de Tara ne fut pas pour Willow comme il aurait dû. Il ne fut pas non plus pour Buffy en train de mourir un étage plus bas. Il ne fut pas pour Dawn qu'elle abandonnait à son tour. Il ne fut pas pour Faith à qui elle ne pourrait tenir la promesse faite avant son départ.  
Non, la dernière pensée de Tara Maclay fut pour son père. Son père qui lui avait toujours répété qu'elle n'aurait pas droit au bonheur. Et que si quelque chose dans sa vie venait à y ressembler, ce serait pour lui être irrémédiablement arraché.  
Alors que les ténèbres se refermaient sur elle, Tara sut qu'il avait raison. Qu'il avait gagné. Le bonheur n'était pas pour elle.

Fin.

--------------------------

_Pour info, une sequelle est prevue pour cette histoire, dans quelques temps..._


End file.
